Lupus
by Alexys Creedence
Summary: "Um grupo de adolescentes, e, entre eles, um total desconhecido. Noites de lua cheia, um acampamento de verão. A floresta está viva, perigosa como nunca antes, e esconde muitos segredos. No meio disso, um monstro: meio homem... Meio lobo." Jensha, AU.
1. Prologus

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Misha, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente, não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que eu escrevo; são apenas devaneios tirados de uma mente insana. É uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Darkfic, Drama, Ecchi, Fantasia, Horror, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Tragédia, Yaoi, UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Conteúdo Slash, Lemon, Canibalismo, Violência, Tortura, Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação. **Sinta-se responsável ;)**

**Shipper Principal:** Jensen Ackles x Misha Collins

**Sinopse:** "Lembra que eu disse que tinha certeza de que você não iria quebrar? Eu ainda a tenho, e você quer saber como? Eu sei, porque eu... Eu não vou deixar você cair." Jensha, UA

Como o Nyah! excluíu essa história de lá, resolvi postar aqui mesmo. Para os que acompanhavam antes, e agora estão lendo aqui também, não tenho nada a dizer a não ser o fato de amá-los, todos, muito, muito, muito! Tenho até o capítulo 17 escrito, e queria saber suas opiniões a respeito: mudo, melhoro, ou deixo como está e posto um por dia? (E lembrem-se de manter os spoilers em segredo, ok? [risos])

Aos que resolveram dar uma chance, eu agradeço _mesmo_, de coração!

**E boa leitura para todos vocês! :D**

**Capítulo I — Prologus**

"[...] O calor foi insuportável, queimando suas entranhas, tomando seu oxigênio. O corpo doía, alongando-se, curvando-se. A pele ardia em febre, e arranhá-la tornava o sofrimento menor, mesmo que o sangue fresco escorresse pelas feridas abertas tão recentemente. Grunhia e gritava, se debatendo em meio à dor, mas aquilo em nada parecia adiantar. Não havia lágrimas, não havia nada. Ninguém o iria salvar, e assim sempre seria.

Os ossos estalaram, e um uivo cortou o ar como um silvo agonizado e tortuoso, mas tão repleto de fúria que estremeceu. Era o sinal do qual precisava.

A caçada havia começado. [...]"


	2. Esse in via

**Capítulo II — Esse in via — Estar na estrada**

"_A lenda do licantropo é muito conhecida no folclore, e assim como em todo o mundo, os licantropos são temidos por quem acredita em sua lenda, que originou o famoso lobisomem. Algumas pessoas dizem que além da prata o fogo também mata a besta. Outras acreditam que eles se transformam totalmente em lobos e não metade lobo metade homem. Algumas lendas também dizem que se um ser humano for mordido por um lobisomem, e não encontrar a cura até a 12ª badalada desse mesmo dia, se tornará a besta em toda noite de lua cheia. Se o licantropo que o mordeu for morto, talvez se desfaça a ligação que o unia aos outros. Nada é certo._"

Jensen fechou o livro, entediado, esfregando os olhos com o nó dos dedos enquanto bocejava. Era um rapaz bonito, com o cabelo louro, pele alva, olhos verde-esmeralda e lábios obscenos. Fazia o tipo "garanhão", mas a verdade é que passava grande parte de seu tempo enfurnado dentro do quarto no pequeno apartamento, estudando mesmo durante as férias de verão. Essa era uma atitude que irritava seus amigos e enfurecia os familiares. Era como se eles não entendessem que precisava daquilo, daquela solidão. Com o passar do tempo, aprendeu a apreciar o silêncio, e até mesmo desejá-lo. Isso foi algo que gerou muitas discussões, e, aos dezessete anos, acabou fugindo de casa para morar sozinho. Até agora, dois anos depois, seu relacionamento com os pais não era muito bom, mas eles ao menos respeitavam melhor suas decisões. Seus irmãos, em compensação, praticamente o incitavam a continuar seguindo a vida de acordo com o que sonhava. Joshua foi o primeiro a apoiá-lo quando disse que queria ser um advogado, num belo almoço no dia de seu aniversário, quando finalmente criou coragem para dizer que não seguiria o futuro que seus pais planejavam tão cuidadosamente. Depois disso, tornou-se um melhor amigo que o Ackles jamais imaginou que encontraria no próprio irmão. Ao invés de conselhos que deveriam colocar juízo em sua cabeça, o mais velho permanecia ao seu lado mesmo quando a idéia se provava altamente suicida ou perigosa. Como quando ameaçou que iria morar num motel qualquer à beira da estrada se o pai continuasse insistindo que deveria ser médico; foi Joshua quem lhe emprestou o dinheiro para a diária quando Roger disse que não acreditava no que ele estava dizendo e que duvidava que fosse capaz de fazer algo do tipo. Ele sempre estava lá quando precisava; sempre lhe dizia que poderia seguir em frente com o que achava certo.

_Mas por que Inferno você também ficou do lado deles quando disseram que eu tinha que sair um pouco mais, Josh? Eu estou bem. Sempre estive. Por que ninguém entende isso? Eu não quero ir à droga do acampamento. Não quero. Mas então por que aceitei? Por que eu acabei concordando em passar o verão todo bem no meio do nada, com pessoas que eu nunca sequer vi?_

Isso era algo que não entendia. Talvez fosse o impulso. Impulso de querer mostrar que já era maduro o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo, que não precisava de ninguém lhe sussurrando ao pé do ouvido o que deveria ou não fazer. Jensen estava cansado. Há algumas noites não conseguia dormir direito, as palavras de sua mãe ecoando em sua cabeça, como que para lembrá-lo do quão irresponsável fora aos olhos dos pais durante todo aquele tempo. Do quanto eles _esperavam_ dele. Do quanto ele os havia decepcionado com a decisão de que se tornaria um advogado.

"**Você está se matando! Está se matando e matando a todos nós também!**" Donna lhe dissera num rompante em meio a uma habitual discussão entre a família. "**Já faz mais de dois anos Jensen! Quando você vai parar de olhar para trás e seguir em frente?! Quando vai entender que só queremos o seu bem, que de maneira alguma lhe daríamos esperanças de algo que nunca vai dar certo?! Vive trancado dentro daquele maldito quarto, só estudando! Não é como se eu não quisesse isso, mas não desperdice seu potencial em algo tão impossível!**"

Ele bem sabia que a havia aborrecido quando perguntara o motivo de eles quererem que fosse ao acampamento anual de verão em Blue Earth, mas nada justificaria o fato de que a mulher lhe falara que seus sonhos eram bobagens sem sentido. O que era apenas uma questão inocente acabou se tornando um grande debate sobre o que o louro deveria ou não fazer. Acabou explodindo e concordou em ir para Blue Earth. Agora que parava para pensar, se perguntava se aquela não fora uma decisão muito precipitada. Afinal, estava com a cabeça quente, e, geralmente, quando estava daquele jeito fazia coisas das quais se arrependia amargamente.

‒ Aceite as conseqüências. ‒ murmurou baixinho, e logo em seguida suspirou. ‒ E arrume as malas antes que a Kenzie chegue e perceba que você está atrasado.

Precisava seguir em frente mesmo, afinal. Parar de se importar com o que as pessoas poderiam pensar, e simplesmente se deixar levar pelo vento, como uma folha, sendo guiado por seus sonhos e vontades. Tinha deveres, mas isso não significava que deixaria de lado tudo pelo que havia lutado até aquele momento. E se isso significava que deveria ir ao acampamento, então ele iria. Se isso significava que tinha de arrancar algum tipo de orgulho dos pais, ele o faria.

Cantarolava baixinho consigo mesmo enquanto se encaminhava até o peitoril da janela, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos. O sol se erguia num nascer delicado e tímido, tingindo o céu num suave nuance de laranja e vermelho, contrastando com as nuvens brancas. Era uma cena maravilhosa, e isso fez Jensen sorrir pela primeira vez em dias, apreciando a brisa que soprava uma carícia sobre sua pele sensível. Não tinha do que reclamar, afinal de contas. Talvez algum tempo fora do apartamento, apenas com a natureza e alguns desconhecidos, pudesse fazer com que se tornasse mais sociável com as pessoas.

_Só talvez..._

**X-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X**

Collins resmungou, irritado, quando sentiu um cutucão dolorido entre as costelas, e se revirou no banco desconfortável do passageiro, as costas doloridas e o pescoço num ângulo esquisito enquanto tentava apoiar a cabeça no cinto sem bater a testa no vidro da janela. Estava com sono, depois de mais uma expedição tão longa. Para ser sincero, estava exausto. Era como se não dormisse há dias; o que, aliás, não deixava de ser uma verdade.

‒ Vamos, cara, acorda. Já chegamos. ‒ uma voz disse em tom alto e claro, e ele lutou contra a consciência que ameaçava tomá-lo. ‒ Misha!

Entre uma sacudidela e outra, acabou despertando, sentindo-se incomodamente encafifado. O cabelo escuro estava bagunçado, a pele alva um pouco vermelha pela irritação, os olhos azuis despertos e sonolentos, e os lábios rosados crispados em sinal de que poderia praguejar até se cansar. Porém, logo que notou onde estava toda a zanga se desfez e um sorriso travesso surgiu em seu rosto de aparência angelical. Misha Collins era assim, uma hora irritado, outra de bom humor.

‒ Finalmente a Bela Adormecida acordou! ‒ Jared Padalecki, seu melhor amigo, praticamente um irmão, reclamou num tom que deixava claro que só o estava provocando. Tinha o cabelo num tom chocolate, os olhos claros, ora verdes, ora azuis, era praticamente um gigante, e sempre que sorria era possível ver suas covinhas. ‒ Estou te chamando há um tempão, Misha, e você nem sequer tentou me bater para eu te deixar em paz!

‒ Desculpe Jay. ‒ Collins sentiu-se ligeiramente envergonhado, mas não acrescentou mais nada enquanto ambos saíam do carro. ‒ Obrigado, Jeff!

O irmão mais velho do Padalecki sorriu e acenou, sem se importar enquanto os dois rapazes de dezenove anos entravam na pequena casa amarela, com jardim florido e bem aparado. Era uma rotina a qual todos estavam terrivelmente habituados, quase um vício. Jared e Misha sempre pediam para que Jeff os levasse até Duluth, e, como o irmão mais velho superprotetor que era o Padalecki acabava por aceitar os pedidos. Não havia nada demais na pequena cidade em Minnesota, mas sabia que, às vezes, os garotos só queriam trocar um pouco os ares. Blue Earth era um lugar pacato, sem grandes emoções, então era bom sair um pouco, mesmo que as viagens até Duluth durassem aproximadamente quatro horas e cinqüenta minutos. Afinal, só o fazia durante os fins de semanas, e talvez alguns dias a mais durante as férias, como era o caso.

Durante o ano letivo, Padalecki acordava durante a madrugada para dar uma carona até a Universidade de Minnesota, Twin Cities, então passavam duas longas horas no carro, para logo em seguida os garotos assistirem às respectivas aulas, enquanto ele voltava a seu posto de guarda florestal. Jared cursava medicina, enquanto Misha optara por direito. Ainda assim, sendo quase completamente opostos, eles conseguiam manter a amizade sólida que haviam formado quando crianças.

‒ Você é um dorminhoco, Mi, sabia disso? ‒ o maior reclamou enquanto entrava na casa e se dirigia à cozinha, embora também esfregasse os olhos com os nós dos dedos.

‒ Eu não babo enquanto durmo. ‒ o moreno revidou, mostrando a língua num gesto infantil enquanto abria o congelador para logo em seguida colocar um recipiente retirado de lá no micro-ondas, assoviando baixinho consigo mesmo.

Jared não respondeu enquanto se sentava numa das quatro cadeiras em volta da pequena mesinha de centro. A casa de Misha era um ambiente confortável, com cores claras, móveis em harmonia e tudo limpo, arrumado de maneira impecável. Às vezes, Padalecki se perguntava como o garoto conseguia manter o lugar daquela forma, uma vez que estava sempre ocupado com os deveres como universitário e tudo mais. Era algo quase impossível.

‒ Lasanha? ‒ perguntou numa queixa desanimada quando sentiu o cheiro tomando o ar. ‒ Você está viciado nessa... Nessa _coisa_, Mi. Sério, o que deu em você? Cadê o garotinho saudável que eu conheci quando tinha cinco anos?

Collins virou-se para encará-lo, um pouco desafiador enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas numa linha ligeiramente despreocupada. Cruzou os braços na altura do peito, e o maior já sabia o que iria ouvir antes mesmo de o outro responder. Eles eram _tão_ infantis.

‒ Minha casa. Minha comida. ‒ o moreno revirou os olhos enquanto abria a porta do aparelho que começara a apitar. ‒ Minha droga de saúde.

Jared contentou-se em tamborilar os dedos sobre a toalha de mesa enquanto esperava Misha colocar a comida para si mesmo. O moreno o conhecia o suficiente para saber que não gostava de massas em geral, e por isso não era necessário nem mesmo oferecer. A relação dos rapazes era assim, simples e sincera, onde um olhar poderia significar mais do que diversas palavras e frases que pudessem dizer. À sua maneira, eles se entendiam.

‒ Ouvi dizer que o Jeff vai ter trabalho extra nesse verão. ‒ Misha comentou enquanto começava a comer, apenas para ter sobre o que falar. Não era um assunto que o interessava muito. ‒ Isso é verdade?

‒ Sim. ‒ Padalecki deu de ombros, brincando com os próprios dedos. ‒ Acampamento na floresta, um pouquinho depois de Blue Earth River, sabe?

‒ Acampamento? ‒ imediatamente os olhos do Collins brilharam de empolgação. ‒ Você tá brincando, não é Jay? Igual aos que costumávamos fazer antes, com barracas e mantimentos para, talvez, uma semana ou mais?

‒ Mais ou menos. ‒ Jared sorriu todo cheio de covinhas. ‒ Não venha querer dizer que vai junto, Mi. Eu quase surtei quando Jeff me contou que eu tinha de ir, porque tinha combinado um encontro com a Genevieve. Fui obrigado a desmarcar.

O menor precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não engasgar-se com a comida, e, logo que engoliu, havia um sorriso sapeca em seu rosto; sorriso esse que desapareceu, enquanto se concentrava em terminar de comer o resto de lasanha que havia em seu prato. Padalecki revirou os olhos, resmungando algo como "_Você é impossível!_" antes de voltar os olhos para o teto, esquecendo-se das brincadeiras.

‒ Você vai? ‒ perguntou num tom ligeiramente irritado.

‒ Por que não? ‒ Misha deu de ombros. ‒ Tem alguma idéia mais interessante?

‒ Não sei... Talvez tentar dizer ao Jeff que é loucura? ‒ o maior suspirou. ‒ A floresta não é mais a mesma, Mi. Há quanto tempo não vamos até lá? Seis ou sete anos? Quem sabe o que pode ter mudado durante esse tempo todo?

Collins suspirou contrariado, sentindo-se um pouco bobo por ter rido do amigo. Ele sabia o quanto o assunto sobre a floresta perto de Blue Earth River era algo delicado que poderia se desmantelar a qualquer momento. Padalecki havia errado na conta. Não eram seis ou sete, eram oito longos anos sem sequer colocar os pés sobre a relva molhada do lugar. Desde que os pais do maior morreram num ataque de urso, mesmo que o laudo tenha sido incerto; nem mesmo um urso seria tão brutal.

‒ Esse é o ponto. ‒ ainda assim, precisava arranjar uma maneira de animar o moreno pelo fato de haver perdido o encontro. Aliás, nunca o deixaria sozinho, fosse para ir a seu local favorito, fosse para ir direto de encontro ao perigo. Eram praticamente irmãos, mesmo que não de sangue. ‒ _Muita coisa_ pode ter mudado Jay. Tanto para pior quanto para melhor. Acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar ir nessa, sozinho?

Jared sorriu, agradecido, um pouco envergonhado, talvez até sentindo-se culpado pela maneira como havia dito aquilo, como se realmente esperasse que Misha o deixasse na mão daquela forma. Como se esperasse que o rapaz simplesmente saísse de seu lado e o abandonasse. Ele sabia que o moreno não era capaz de fazer aquilo, nem mesmo se quisesse. Collins era gentil por natureza, até mesmo amável, quando não estava de mau humor.

‒ Obrigado cara. Mesmo.

Misha deu de ombros, sem se importar, mas também sorria.

‒ É para isso que servem os amigos.

**[...]**

Collins sentiu o sono chegar assim que deitou sobre a cama, as pálpebras pesando e um bocejo saindo por entre seus lábios, mas não queria dormir. Precisava pensar um pouco. Sobre o quê? Sobre tudo. Gostava de avaliar o dia, toda noite, assim que depositava a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Era sua maneira de refletir, sua maneira de concluir o que poderia ter feito melhor, sua maneira de separar os pontos positivos e negativos, e saber como poderia agir daquele momento em diante. Pensava sobre a vida.

Será mesmo que havia sido uma boa idéia querer ir ao acampamento, também? Admitia que, depois da morte dos pais de Jared, até mesmo ele, amante assíduo do lugar, havia ficado um tanto quanto amedrontado. Poderia tudo ter mudado? Poderia a natureza estar mais selvagem? Essa era apenas uma pergunta sem resposta, dentre tantas outras.

A inconsciência o tomou aos poucos, contra sua vontade, e adormeceu.

No céu, a lua se erguia sublime.


	3. Tabernaculum statuere

Por consideração a uma pessoinha muito especial que falou comigo por MP's na noite de ontem, e também por respeito aos leitores que me acompanhavam pelo Nyah!, não me vi no direito de "esconder" por muito mais tempo os capítulos já escritos, mesmo que isso signifique postar todos de uma só vez.

Mas ficaria feliz se pudessem deixar comentários, mesmo que esparsos, em um ou outro capítulo :)

Beijos. Obrigado pela atenção e boa leitura!

**Capítulo III — Tabernaculum statuere — Montar uma barraca**

Jensen sentia-se nervoso ao sair do carro, todos os músculos do corpo doloridos pela viagem desconfortável de um dia e seis horas, sem acrescentar as pausas para dormir e comer. A tensão o fez ficar inquieto, e seus ombros se curvaram um pouco quando foi até o porta-malas para pegar sua mochila. Mackenzie, sua irmã um ano mais nova, morena de olhos verdes e pele clara, parecia um pouco apreensiva, com seu silêncio e com o ambiente no qual se encontravam. Para ela, qualquer lugar no qual não houvesse ao menos uma pessoa com roupas de marcas caras e conhecidas, era uma roça. Então, em sua concepção, Blue Earth não passava de um lugarzinho no meio do nada, repleto de caipiras que amavam a natureza. O Ackles já não era tão rude ao julgar a pequena cidade. Era um lugar simples, apenas isso. Afinal, quem precisava de luxo? Iria acampar no meio da floresta, então era provável que nem mesmo o celular funcionasse. Só era necessário saber se orientar caso se perdesse, e, claro, montar uma barraca para servir de abrigo. Torcia internamente para não ter esquecido a bússola, porque sem ela praticamente não sabia fazer nada se o deixassem na floresta.

‒ Eu não gosto desse lugar. ‒ Mackenzie franziu o cenho numa expressão aborrecida. ‒ Tem certeza de que quer seguir em frente, Jensen?

‒ E eu tenho escolha? ‒ resmungou mais para si mesmo do que para a garota, logo em seguida dando de ombros. ‒ É só um acampamento, Kenzie. O que pode acontecer?

A morena o encarou um pouco cética, como se tivesse milhões de respostas para aquela pergunta, bem na ponta da língua, mas provavelmente concluiu que era um caso perdido tentar colocar algum juízo na cabeça do irmão. Suspirou pesadamente e entrou novamente no carro, não sem antes dirigir-lhe um olhar ligeiramente preocupado.

‒ Se você mudar de idéia pode me ligar.

‒ Claro que sim, _mamãe_. ‒ ele provocou com um sorriso tristonho que foi retribuído.

‒ A gente se vê por aí maninho. Tchau.

‒ Tchau Kenzie.

Jensen acenou até o carro desaparecer, e logo sua expressão tornou-se melancólica. A verdade é que não queria estar ali, não queria acampar, muito menos ficar na companhia de estranhos. Seria demais pedir que, ao menos uma vez o deixassem tomar as próprias decisões? Ele acreditava que sim. Afinal, até mesmo Mackenzie tentara convencê-lo do contrário. Joshua se deixou levar pelas palavras dos pais, e também o pressionou a aceitar. E agora estava ali, em frente à delegacia da pequena cidade de Blue Earth, sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir. Levou a mão até a cabeça e bagunçou o cabelo, irritado consigo mesmo enquanto olhava ao redor e umedecia os lábios com a ponta da língua.

_E agora Jensen, o que você vai fazer?_

‒ Com licença? ‒ resolveu pedir informação ao primeiro rapaz uniformizado que encontrou. Parecia um guarda florestal, com uma vestimenta que poderia se assemelhar às cores utilizadas pelo exército. Era um pouquinho menor do que Jensen, mas parecia saber o que estava fazendo. ‒ Eu... Hm... Estou um pouco perdido... Será que o senhor poderia me ajudar?

‒ Senhor? ‒ o moreno sorriu, e seus olhos claros brilharam com algo que parecia diversão. ‒ Devo ser só alguns anos, mais velho do que você, garoto. O que quer saber?

‒ Hm... O acampamento de verão perto de Blue Earth River? ‒ aquilo soou mais como uma pergunta, e o mais velho sorriu novamente.

‒ Então, você é um dos nossos, não? ‒ ele esticou a mão. ‒ Prazer, sou Jeff Padalecki, o organizador do acampamento desse ano.

Ackles piscou surpreso com a própria sorte, e acabou sorrindo com sinceridade enquanto apertava a mão do Padalecki. Talvez, só talvez, as férias de verão não fossem tão monótonas quanto ele havia imaginado que poderiam ser. Jeff parecia alguém experiente, transmitia um ar de confiança. Quem sabe tudo não estivesse tão perdido quanto imaginava.

‒ Ackles. Meu nome é Jensen Ross Ackles.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X**

‒ Qual é Mi, deixe de ser chato! ‒ Jared cruzou os braços. ‒ Você não é mais uma criança, cara!

‒ E você não é mais um adolescente irresponsável. ‒ Misha sacudiu a cabeça e devolveu a latinha de cerveja ao amigo. ‒ Eu não vou beber Jay. Você sequer pensou no que o Jeff vai fazer se nos encontrar bêbados algumas horas antes de irmos acampar? Ele nos mata, no sentido literal da palavra, sem nenhum exagero.

O maior revirou os olhos, inconformado com a atitude do Collins, guardando a bebida dentro da geladeira antes de pegar a mochila em cima da mesa. Às vezes, tentar entender o moreno era como tentar entender o motivo de a Terra existir. Impossível, mas que acabava trazendo curiosidade. Eram amigos, mas, às vezes, era como se não o conhecesse.

‒ Vamos? ‒ o menor não pareceu notar sua reflexão, e logo sorria, esquecendo o assunto anterior. ‒ Ainda temos seis adolescentes malucos para encontrar, e seu irmão provavelmente vai surtar se não estivermos lá nos próximos quinze minutos.

‒ Irritante. ‒ Jared resmungou enquanto saía da casa, esperando o outro trancar a porta.

‒ Irresponsável. ‒ Misha rebateu caminhando lado a lado com o rapaz.

Padalecki deu de ombros, como se estivesse dizendo que não se importava, e então eles se entreolharam e começaram a rir. Eram praticamente crianças. Incorrigíveis, como Jeff costumava dizer. Irredutíveis e inseparáveis.

Melhores amigos, afinal.

‒ Você ainda é irritante, Mi.

**X-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X**

As mãos começaram a suar quando se aproximaram dos demais adolescentes ali presentes. Sim, pois estava na cara o fato de que eles poderiam ser apenas um ou dois anos mais velhos. Jensen sentiu a boca ficar seca e o coração disparar enquanto segurava a alça da mochila presa em suas costas com toda a força que podia, sentindo-se tenso e talvez até um pouco enjoado. Não era como se tivesse medo das pessoas, mas não costumava ser muito social. Caso fizesse algo errado, provavelmente ganharia a antipatia das pessoas que sequer chegara a conhecer.

Eram sete pessoas no total, sem contar com ele e Jeff, e entre elas haviam duas garotas. Os demais rapazes riam e conversavam entre si de maneira amigável, como se fossem amigos há anos, mas as duas permaneciam em silêncio, de braços cruzados enquanto se encaravam de maneira cética. De forma estranha e sem sentido, teve vontade de rir com a cena.

Porém, quando um sorriso ameaçou surgir em seu rosto ele imediatamente morreu, sentiu o sangue se esvair de seu rosto enquanto o ritmo de sua caminhada diminuía gradativamente. Seu primeiro impulso teria sido o de sair correndo dali o mais rápido que pudesse, mas sentia a mão do Padalecki em seu ombro, enquanto o mais velho acreditava o estar ajudando só parecia piorar sua situação. A verdade é que não deveria estar daquele jeito, com aquele medo. O passado estava no passado, certo? Deveria ignorar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer de verdade foi prender a respiração por breves segundos.

No momento seguinte, os olhos azuis do moreno encontraram os seus.

E Jensen quis morrer.

**[...]**

Misha não sabia quem era aquele estranho ao lado de Jeff, que sorria de orelha a orelha como uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar um doce. Mas sabia muito bem dizer que o rapaz parecia um pouco... Em pânico, talvez? Não soube definir sua expressão, porque, no segundo em que se encararam, o louro baixou o rosto para o chão, como se encarar os tênis fosse algo divertido. Collins nunca o havia visto na vida, e perguntou-se o que havia de errado com o garoto. Vergonha, talvez? Timidez excessiva? Ele não sabia, nem deveria se importar, mas de alguma maneira aquilo o incomodava. Não gostava de ser encarado pelas pessoas, e ainda sentia os olhos verdes do rapaz cravando-se em seu rosto de tempos em tempos, procurando por algo que ele não saberia dizer o que era.

‒ Ei, quem é aquele? ‒ Christian Kane era um rapaz de pele clara, olhos azuis e tinha o cabelo num tom castanho-escuro, mostrou-se interessado no desconhecido, um pouco surpreso até. ‒ Eu achei que só a "galera" fosse ao acampamento.

Jared, Mark Sheppard, Justin Hartley, Sandra McCoy e Lauren Cohan, imediatamente se viraram para encarar o garoto louro, e o Padalecki crispou os lábios em sinal de desconforto. Estar ali com os amigos era uma coisa. Outra completamente diferente era incluir um estranho na equação. Sua primeira reação foi arquear as sobrancelhas de maneira ligeiramente irritada, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jeff estava próximo o suficiente para escutá-los, e a frase acabou morrendo em sua garganta, sem que tivesse a audácia o suficiente para praguejar com o irmão por perto, sabendo que seria repreendido. O mais velho parecia divertir-se, sem perceber a tensão que acabara de se formar.

‒ Gente, esse daqui é Jensen Ackles, e ele vai acampar conosco esse ano. Espero que sejam simpáticos. ‒ Padalecki sorria, mas Jensen ficou vermelho feito um pimentão, sem encarar ninguém em especial, como se quisesse evitar qualquer tipo de contato visual. ‒ Alguma pergunta?

Os adolescentes se entreolharam, como que perguntando um ao outro se eles deveriam dizer alguma coisa, mas foi Misha quem acabou falando, e não foi nada do que todos esperavam ouvir.

‒ Prazer. Meu nome é Misha. ‒ o moreno esticou a mão num sinal amigável. ‒ Misha Collins.

Ackles ergueu os olhos, encarando-o por breves instantes antes de cumprimentar o rapaz. Sua mão estava gelada, e Collins arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar o fato. O garoto provavelmente já notara que não era tão "bem-vindo" pelos outros. Não inicialmente, pelo menos. Eles nem se conheciam, então seria difícil alguém iniciar alguma conversa sem ter a coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo. Jeff, por outro lado, parecia radiante.

‒ Hm... Então... Vamos? ‒ Jared perguntou num tom ligeiramente áspero, e logo em seguida pigarreou, recebendo um olhar um tanto quanto austero do melhor amigo. ‒ Se continuarmos aqui, nós só vamos encontrar o lugar depois que o sol se pôr, Jeff. Então não seria melhor irmos andando?

Padalecki mais velho o encarou com nítida confusão, mas acabou concordando, e eles começaram a caminhar. A princípio, o silêncio que prevalecia era quebrado apenas pelo barulho de galhos que se partiam e folhas secas sendo pisoteadas, mas logo uma conversa desconfortável e sem nexo algum se iniciou entre Mark e Justin, e logo Sandra e Lauren se misturavam a ela, como se também não suportassem a tensão. Jensen permaneceu atrás de todo o grupo, andando ao lado de Jared num ritmo lento, como se quisesse estar em qualquer outro lugar naquele momento. Misha sentiu pena do rapaz, e ficou um pouco irritado com o amigo. Tudo bem que as coisas não estavam saindo da forma como ele planejara, mas custava ser um pouco simpático e tentar iniciar uma conversa? Se havia algo que Collins odiava entre as pessoas, era quando a antipatia se formava antes mesmo de elas trocarem as primeiras palavras. Simplesmente não conseguia aceitar o fato de Padalecki estar com raiva do Ackles porque o garoto estava indo para o acampamento juntamente com o restante da turma. O que havia de errado nisso, afinal de contas? Acabou por se juntar aos dois, sem dizer nada, porque, na verdade, também não conhecia Jensen o suficiente para tomar "seu partido". Era melhor deixar que as coisas se ajeitassem naturalmente, ou acabaria por fazer algo de errado e desmantelar todo o resto.

Sabia que, por mais irritado que estivesse Jared era incapaz de ser mal humorado por muito tempo, ou antipático com alguém. Fazia parte da personalidade do moreno ser alguém amável e sorridente, então sabia que, uma hora ou outra, o rapaz acabaria por dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que começasse a conversa em qualquer coisa maluca sobre o clima.

_Você é uma figura Jay... Mas ainda é meu melhor amigo._

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Sentia-se um completo estranho em meio àquele grupo, um pouco excluído. O que havia de errado, afinal? Eles pareciam perfeitamente bem, até o momento em que Jeff declarara que iria junto, e então aquela tensão surgira. Jensen tentava encontrar algo errado que pudesse ter feito, mas não havia nada. Não havia nada porque ele simplesmente não fizera nada, sequer se apresentara, deixara que o guarda florestal o fizesse. Então por que aquela antipatia toda? Ele sequer havia aberto a boca.

_Deve ser o efeito que você tem nas pessoas_, pensou enquanto encarava o chão, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em nada e levar um tombo._ Decepção? Talvez. Você nunca é o que esperam de você..._

Suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo um olhar cravado sobre si, como uma águia que avalia sua presa. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando se virou naquela direção e viu o tal Misha o encarando com uma expressão séria. Collins parecia ser alguém simpático, talvez até amigável, mas aquela primeira impressão permanecia, e isso o inquietava. O moreno era simplesmente parecido _demais_ com uma pessoa que já o magoara muito no passado, e só de pensar naquilo seu estômago revirava, então simplesmente desviou os olhos e prosseguiu em sua caminhada lenta.

‒ Hm... Jared Padalecki. ‒ o garoto ao seu lado o sobressaltou quando esticou a mão em sua direção, e poderia jurar que viu a sombra de um sorriso passar pelo rosto do moreno. Parecia quase amigável. Quase. ‒ É Jensen, não é?

‒... É. ‒ odiou-se por balbuciar a palavra num tom assustado, então pigarreou antes de apertar a mão do maior, ainda tenso. ‒ Hm... Prazer, Padalecki.

‒ Pode me chamar de Jared. ‒ o rapaz sorriu. ‒ Ou Jay. O que preferir.

‒ Ok.

Jensen sentia-se numa piadinha de mau gosto, porque sabia que praticamente todos o estavam encarando, como que esperando pelo momento em que diria algo bem idiota para que pudessem enfim rir de sua cara, e isso fez o Ackles corar consideravelmente. Não era de seu feitio agir daquela maneira tímida e envergonhada, mas foi algo que não conseguiu evitar, e seus ombros se curvaram mais um pouco, na defensiva.

‒ Então... Grandes expectativas para o acampamento? ‒ Misha intrometeu-se na conversa que não existia, um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Ackles mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber como admitir que só fora acampar uma vez durante toda a vida, entre os treze e quatorze anos, e a experiência não havia sido nem um pouco boa.

‒ Quem sabe? ‒ acabou usando uma resposta evasiva, tentando mudar o rumo do assunto para algo que não se concentrasse nele. ‒ Não me lembro de como se monta uma barraca...

Padalecki e Collins trocaram sorrisos cúmplices, mas foi Jared quem disse, num tom dividido entre o misterioso e o divertido:

‒ Acredite quando eu digo que você não vai precisar disso.


	4. Subterraneus

**Capítulo IV — Subterraneus — Quem está sob a terra**

A ruiva observava a janela em seu pequeno apartamento em St. Louis, vendo as gotículas d'água escorrendo pela vidraça de maneira lenta. Ela tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa de canto ao lado da poltrona na qual se encontrava; os grandes olhos castanhos refletindo sua preocupação. Havia falado com Jensen há poucas horas, mas algo em seu âmago se revirava em todas aquelas vezes nas quais pensava que o rapaz estava prestes a acampar na floresta. Não conseguia se livrar da sensação ruim que parecia lhe gritar que o mais novo sairia machucado de lá.

"_Perto de Blue Earth River, sabe?_" a voz ecoou em sua cabeça, e levou um sobressalto tão grande que pulou na cadeira, praguejando em voz alta em meio aos palavrões. Afinal, como pudera ter se esquecido de algo tão importante?

Elta Danneel Harris colocou-se de pé num pulo, sentindo-se extremamente estática, pegou as chaves do carro e correu para fora do edifício, o coração batendo descontrolado no peito. Brigava consigo mesma mentalmente, chamando-se de todos os nomes possíveis, perguntando-se como pudera ser tão idiota. Deveria ter sido mais cautelosa, ter prestado mais atenção no que o amigo dissera. Danneel sabia que Jensen não era idiota, mas também sabia que não poderia lidar com aquilo, não sozinho.

Enquanto abria a porta do automóvel, pegou o celular e digitou o número do Ackles, torcendo internamente para que tivesse entendido tudo errado e ele fosse acampar bem longe de Blue Earth. Mas o telefone tocou, tocou e o mais novo não atendeu. As lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

‒ Ah, mas que droga! ‒ Harris socou o volante com força, e logo digitava outro número.

‒ _Alô?_

‒ Tom, mais ou menos quanto tempo dura uma viagem de St. Louis até Blue Earth? ‒ não conseguiu nem mesmo dizer "Oi" antes de soltar a pergunta.

‒ _Dan? Hm... Eu acho... Acho que mais ou menos seis horas, por quê?_ ‒ do outro lado da linha, Welling encontrava-se arqueando as sobrancelhas.

‒ Por nada! Eu... Tenho que ir!

Jogou o aparelho no banco de trás e esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos. Precisava fazer alguma coisa o mais rápido que pudesse, ou então Jensen estaria correndo um _sério_ perigo. E não somente ele, como também todos que iriam para o maldito acampamento. Assim como ela estivera, há tantos anos. Assim como suas amigas estiveram. A diferença é que ela teve sorte. Adrianne e Julia não haviam conseguido escapar.

Danneel passou os dedos pela lateral esquerda do corpo, e, mesmo com o tecido grosso da blusa de frio que vestia, pôde sentir uma leve elevação entre as costelas; algo que não tinha nada a ver com os ossos.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, as cicatrizes em formato de garras ainda eram sensíveis.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Jensen sentiu o queixo cair, e, no exato momento em que isso aconteceu, pôde ouvir Padalecki e Collins rindo ao seu lado, ambos achando graça de sua reação surpresa. Mas a verdade era que ele esperava tudo, literalmente, _menos_ aquilo que viu. Estava acreditando que no acampamento haveria apenas a floresta; árvores, terra, grama, o de sempre. Ao invés disso, agora se deparava com uma espécie de casa feita de madeira antiga, com dois andares e uma sacada. Parecia um lugar confortável, mesmo que um pouco solitário e abandonado. Ackles finalmente entendia o que Jared quis dizer quando falou que não precisaria saber montar uma barraca.

‒ Surpreso? ‒ Misha deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas. ‒ Você ainda não viu nada, se é o que quer saber. E... É melhor fechar a boca, ou vai acabar comendo algum inseto voador.

O louro se virou para encará-lo ainda em estado de choque. O moreno sorria como uma criança travessa que acabou de ganhar um doce, e isso o fez corar um pouco, envergonhado pela própria reação, mas continuou a fitá-lo com interesse, querendo saber mais sobre o lugar.

‒ Há quanto tempo vocês vêm aqui?

‒ Desde que somos pirralhos. ‒ Jared se intrometeu na conversa enquanto sacudia os ombros. ‒ Parece que o lugar não muda nunca. Até hoje eu me lembro do dia em que Jeff inventou que poderíamos pintar a casa de branco.

‒ Nossa Jay! ‒ Collins pendeu a cabeça para trás e gargalhou com vontade. Jensen admirou o gesto, ligeiramente fascinado pela facilidade que o rapaz tinha em se socializar com as pessoas. ‒ Como aquilo foi divertido!

‒ Claro que foi. ‒ o maior arqueou uma sobrancelha sarcástica. ‒ Você ouviu grande parte do sermão, não é mesmo? Sobre responsabilidade e maturidade...

‒ Detalhes. ‒ Misha desconsiderou com uma piscadela.

Ackles ouvia tudo com atenção, sentindo-se um pouco deslocado na conversa, mas não excluído por isso. Se conseguisse admitir a si mesmo, estava mais confortável do que acreditou ser possível após a tensão inicial que havia se formado. Era até mesmo divertido tentar entender o que se passava pela cabeça dos dois rapazes enquanto iniciavam aquela discussão sem motivo e ligeiramente irônica, e aquilo poderia se tornar um passatempo. Padalecki, um estranho a princípio, com expressão de alguém que seria capaz de matá-lo, mas logo se mostrando um rapaz simpático e sorridente. Collins, um misterioso e agradável, com um sorriso amigável e expressão sonhadora. É. Talvez o acampamento não fosse tão ruim quanto acreditava quer seria.

‒... Não é mesmo Jensen?

Ackles sorriu largamente, sentindo-se corar enquanto era encarado por ambos.

‒ Eu juro que não faço nem a menor idéia.

**[...]**

O grupo arrumou as coisas com rapidez surpreendente, e logo todos se encontravam no grande dilema da vez: quem seria o parceiro de quem na divisão dos quartos. Era óbvio que as garotas dormiriam no mesmo lugar, e Jeff, por ser o líder do acampamento, poderia ficar sozinho. Jared praguejara baixinho consigo mesmo, mas, para não precisar excluir Jensen e sim tentar enturmá-lo, acabou sugerindo que fizessem tudo "à moda antiga".

‒ Qual é Padalecki! ‒ Sheppard foi o primeiro a se opor, estranhamente revoltado. ‒ Pedra, papel ou tesoura?! Não somos mais crianças, cara! Ficou louco, é?!

‒ Mark... ‒ o moreno revirou os olhos com impaciência. ‒ Somos eu, você, Hartley, Mish, Chris e Jensen. Podemos muito bem ir tirando na sorte, e as duplas vão sendo escolhidas de acordo com quem vence. De verdade, qual é o problema?

‒ Eu não vou ficar no mesmo quarto que um estranho. ‒ o moreno olhou para Jensen pelo canto do olho, arrogante. ‒ Ele nem mesmo faz parte da turma! Nem mesmo deveria estar aqui!

Ackles sentiu-se alvo de olhares de todos os tipos. Lauren e Sandra o olhavam de maneira avaliativa, como se tentassem concluir se ele era ou não bom o bastante para o acampamento. Justin parecia concordar com Sheppard, vista sua expressão de escárnio enquanto encarava o louro de olhos verdes. Christian parecia um pouco surpreso com a declaração, mas não concordando de todo com aquela afirmativa tão veemente; afinal, também não conhecia o rapaz, e, na verdade, só não falara com ele porque sabia que não teria um assunto, porque não se interessara o suficiente com a presença do garoto. Misha franziu o cenho, irritando-se profundamente com a ignorância de Mark. Não eram nem mesmo amigos, e, para ser sincero consigo mesmo, poderia ter praguejado o quanto quisesse contra Sheppard naquele momento, pois saberia que estava com a razão. Afinal, _ele_ que não deveria estar ali. Era o valentão do grupo, no fim das contas.

E Collins odiava os valentões. Quem tinha o direito de julgar outra pessoa sem nem mesmo conhecê-la? Quem tinha o direito de dizer se ela era ou não alguém digno de ter amizades? Quem tinha o direito de dizer quem deveria ou não permanecer, e quem deveria ir embora? Não tinha nada a ver com Jensen. Quer dizer, em parte, sim, mas não totalmente. Estava cansado de todo aquele egocentrismo do outro.

‒ Escute aqui Sheppard...

‒ Tá legal! ‒ Jared jogou as mãos para o alto, prevendo a discussão. ‒ Então eu mesmo vou dividir os parceiros, ok? Ah... E se você reclamar outra vez, Mark, eu juro por Deus que eu mesmo calo a sua boca!

Jensen olhava de um para outro esperando que alguém lhe dissesse o que deveria fazer. Sair dali, talvez? Parecia uma boa idéia, considerado o fato de que ninguém ali, além do próprio Jared e de Misha, aparentava aceitá-lo ao menos como um companheiro de acampamento. Apertava a alça da mochila com força, sentindo-se deslocado novamente. O que estava pensando, afinal? Padalecki e Collins poderiam ser os dois rapazes mais peculiares que havia conhecido durante toda a vida, mas isso não significava que podia simplesmente aparecer por ali e esperar ser aceito logo de cara pelos amigos dos garotos.

‒ Não seria melhor se eu...? ‒ sua voz morreu antes que pudesse concluir a pergunta, atraindo o olhar de Misha, que pareceu conseguir lê-lo apenas por sua expressão aflita.

‒ Nem pense nisso. ‒ o moreno crispou os lábios, os olhos azuis faiscando. ‒ Acha que seria justo? Cara, de onde você veio mesmo? Idaho? Los Angeles?

‒ Palo Alto, Califórnia. ‒ Ackles sacudiu a cabeça. ‒ Mas eu não achei que traria tantos problemas...

Collins revirou os olhos e o encarou com seriedade, fazendo o louro sentir-se um garotinho infantil de cinco anos enquanto baixava os olhos para o chão. A verdade é que, realmente, queria um motivo para poder voltar atrás. Não que estar ali fosse ruim, mas também não queria ser um estorvo. E Misha não ajudava em nada fazendo aquela expressão tão perigosamente parecida com a de Somerhalder quando queria alguma coisa.

‒ Problemas? Jensen, você viajou por praticamente um dia inteiro para acampar no meio do nada com um bando de desconhecidos irritadiços e insuportáveis! ‒ Misha arregalou um pouco os olhos. ‒ Acha que alguém aqui faria isso? Você está louco se acha que vou deixá-lo ir embora depois disso! Além do mais, que mal há? Mark é um babaca, mas ele não vai fazer nada para prejudicá-lo, e o resto do pessoal até é um pouco legal. Só por causa de uma primeira impressão, você não pode acreditar que vamos te chutar daqui, na primeira oportunidade.

Ackles sorriu fracamente enquanto as mãos começavam a suar pelo nervosismo. Por que inferno se sentia daquela maneira quando via o moreno sorrir? Já não havia sofrido o suficiente com Ian? Já não havia se machucado o bastante? O garoto bizarro de olhos azuis, à sua frente, nada tinha a ver com sua vida. Não o conhecia e também não queria ser conhecido pelo rapaz. Por que não podia simplesmente se negar a continuar com aquela loucura?

‒ E outra que você vai ser meu colega de quarto mesmo. ‒ Collins passou o braço por seu ombro, como se o guiasse, e o louro podia ouvir Jared rindo baixinho enquanto escutava a conversa, enquanto todos os outros pareciam não entender a situação um tanto quanto estranha, uma vez que Misha completou em voz alta: ‒ Eu não mordo não, tá legal? Relaxa aí e curte a viagem, Jenny-Boy.

Jensen não conseguiu fazer outra coisa que não seguir o rapaz. Mas, estranhamente, não se importava tanto com o que os outros haviam pensado sobre si. O moreno e o Padalecki, ao menos, não haviam ignorado o rapaz da mesma maneira que os outros. Tentaram ser simpáticos, mesmo que cada um à sua maneira. Isso não era o bastante, afinal?

‒ Louco. ‒ sussurrou num tom envergonhado, e recebeu um sorriso reluzente em resposta.

‒ Você não faz idéia do quanto.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

A lua crescente se erguia de maneira majestosa sobre as copas mais altas das diversas árvores que rodeavam a caverna, iluminando o caminho com sua luz tímida e pálida, deixando a natureza com o ar mais etéreo, mais imprescindível e misterioso. As "agulhas" de alguns pinheiros enroscavam-se nas grossas roupas de dois vultos que caminhavam de maneira lenta, os pés esmagando galhos quebrados e folhas secas.

‒ Daqui a dois dias começa a lua cheia. ‒ o mais alto observou, e pelo tom de voz rouco era possível perceber ser um homem.

‒ Eu sei.

‒... O que iremos fazer?

‒ De verdade? Nada. Vamos ficar aqui, espreitando, esperando, como sempre. Se _ele_ não liderasse, se não fosse o primeiro, sinceramente, acredito que você sairia matando qualquer um a qualquer momento, e ainda teria a cara-de-pau de querer escolher suas vítimas. Contenha-se, homem. Aquele que permanece adormecido sob a terra, ali ficará até a meia-noite da última lua cheia do ano. Nossa hora ainda vai chegar. E, quando isso acontecer... Pode acreditar, haverá carne o suficiente para todos.

Mesmo sob a penumbra, poderia ser dito que ambos sorriam. Ou, talvez, fosse apenas uma impressão que ambos eram capazes de causar. Afinal, eles estavam ali, vendo os adolescentes caminhando por entre as árvores. Eles viram as discussões, observaram e aprenderam. Cada segundo era valioso, afinal.

Porque, dentro de 48h, eles seriam as presas.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

‒ Cara, você ainda tá acordado? ‒ Misha bocejou enquanto caminhava até Jared, apoiado numa janela da pequena cozinha, observando a floresta e, mais especificamente, o céu. ‒ O que há Jay? Vamos, fala. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te perturbando desde que nós chegamos.

‒ Eu não sei Mish... ‒ Padalecki suspirou e virou-se para encará-lo enquanto o menor esfregava os olhos com os nós dos dedos. ‒ Você não tem a sensação de que tem alguma coisa... _Errada_ por aqui? Não tem a sensação de que tem alguma coisa lá fora?

Collins o fitou durante alguns instantes, e então foi até a janela também, esfregando as mãos enquanto tentava aquecê-las, um tanto quanto solidário.

‒ A verdade? ‒ ele voltou os olhos para o céu. ‒ Eu não sei Jay. Sempre existiu algo errado com essa floresta. Você não lembra, quando éramos pequenos, quando encontrávamos animais mortos ou coisas do tipo?

‒ Você queria enterrar a todos. ‒ o maior sorriu fracamente. ‒ Mas quem acabava tendo que usar a pá era o Jeff...

Misha corou, envergonhado, e virou-se para encará-lo, dando de ombros.

‒ A natureza é assim Jay. A gente não pode dizer o que está certo ou errado. É só... Olhar e aprender entende? Nunca teremos certeza o suficiente para dizer o que pode ou não ser real, o que é ou não impressão. Pode ser, pode não ser... Mas se você espera que eu te abrace e diga que vai ficar tudo bem, tire o cavalinho da chuva, Sasquatch. E não, você _não faz_ o meu tipo.

Padalecki gargalhou baixinho e empurrou o menor delicadamente, provocando-o.

‒ Eu não pedi para você me abraçar, seu babaca.

‒ Pois me pareceu. ‒ Collins deu de ombros com descaso, e logo exibia um sorriso travesso.

E eles continuaram conversando, sem perceber, enquanto, observando a cena, próximo à parede, Jensen sorria, divertido. Ouvira uma parte da conversa, mas por acidente. Acordara com o barulho de passos, e, como estava com sede, resolveu que poderia descer e pegar um copo d'água. Agora, fitava as brincadeiras inocentes e desafios bobos que os garotos faziam entre si. Era uma amizade bonita, afinal de contas. O fazia ter vontade de participar.

_Eu... Posso tentar? Posso tentar formar laços por aqui? Vocês são diferentes... E... Eu poderia jurar que acabaria sendo rejeitado, mas vocês me aceitaram... Ou vocês são muito loucos, ou realmente vale à pena._

Jensen preferia acreditar na segunda opção. Em ambos os casos.


	5. Aura

**Capítulo V — Aura — Brisa**

Depois de dois dias tentando se socializar com o restante do grupo, Jensen ainda conseguiu se sentir surpreso quando Christian o convidou para a fogueira daquela noite. Ao que tudo indicava, haveria cantoria. Não era como se não tivesse conversado com o Kane nas últimas 48h, mas sua relação com o rapaz passava longe da que tinha com Jared e Misha. Parecia bizarro o fato de ter conseguido encontrar um nicho entre a amizade dos garotos, e até aquele momento o laço era estável. Jeff deixara escapar, em algum momento nas últimas oito horas enquanto tentava ensinar Padalecki e Collins a usar a laca de algumas leguminosas, que eles seriam "três pirralhos insuportáveis" se houvessem se conhecido antes. No primeiro segundo, Ackles ficara tenso enquanto esperava alguma reação negativa, mas, no momento seguinte, Jared gargalhou e disse que o irmão agia como se não gostasse da hipótese. O mais velho sorriu de maneira sem-graça e logo em seguida os deixou em paz. Agora, parecia estranho acreditar que o restante do grupo lhe daria uma chance de aproximação.

Mas, fosse como fosse, às seis horas já estavam todos sentados em troncos colocados estrategicamente ao redor das chamas. Nuvens escuras encobriam as estrelas e a lua, mas, de acordo com Justin, aquilo era bom, pois tudo ficaria mais misterioso e sombrio. E isso ocorreu segundos antes de Padalecki e Collins lhe pregarem uma peça. Hartley ainda pingava da cabeça aos pés, praguejando baixinho contra a água gelada do lago que existia próximo a casa, enquanto tentava se aquecer. Fora meio arriscado jogá-lo no lago, uma vez que poderia ter uma hipotermia ou algo do tipo, mas ninguém ali parecia se importar de verdade. Justin reclamou da temperatura da água, e não da brincadeira, então tudo parecia estar bem. Chegava a ser engraçado.

Mas ali estavam todos eles, sorrindo enquanto observavam Christian testando os acordes do violão. A expressão de Jensen, sentado ao lado de Misha, era um tanto quanto serena. Sentia-se em paz, afinal de contas. Como se finalmente houvesse encontrado o lugar ao qual pertencia, que não em meio aos livros. Era uma sensação boa, apesar de tudo. Fazia com que sorrisse por vontade e não por medo ou obrigação. Apenas sorrir, feliz por estar ali.

– E então? – Kane comprimiu os lábios numa expressão divertida. – O que vamos cantar essa noite?

– O bom e velho clássico! – Jared respondeu com prontidão enquanto sustentava um sorriso sacana. – Bon Jovi!

– Jay! – Misha revirou os olhos. – Não me venha com essa! Ninguém aqui agüenta mais ouvir você cantando durante a manhã enquanto toma banho!... Sem falar que sua voz é esganiçada que dói.

– Até porque nós já cantamos isso ontem. – Mark comentou com descaso.

Jensen sentiu o sorriso murchar um pouco, mas o manteve, pois sentiu sobre si os olhares culpados de Padalecki e Collins. A verdade é que eles não precisavam ter lhe contado nada, mas, ainda assim, sentiu-se ligeiramente desapontado. Não por saber que não fora convidado — podia conviver com isso —, mas por eles sequer terem se preocupado em lhe dizer algo. Talvez não devesse se apegar tão rápido. Sempre terminaria decepcionado, no fim das contas. Se não com os outros, consigo mesmo.

– Então... – Christian pareceu sentir a tensão no ar. – Que tal _Highway to Hell_?

– É uma boa. – Jared apressou-se em concordar. – AC/DC também é clássico.

Sheppard revirou os olhos com a escolha, mas não discutiu. Ackles não entendia o motivo de o rapaz não sair dali, uma vez que não gostava da música. Aliás, desde que chegara, parecia-lhe que Mark não gostava de nada.

– _Living easy, livin' free... Season ticket, on a one, way ride…_

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Misha esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos, inquieto, enquanto se remexia na cama. A fogueira havia sido muito pior do que imaginara, com Sheppard mandando indiretas para Jensen em tempo integral. Ficava óbvio que Ackles só não saía dali porque tinha receio de ofender alguém, mas, ainda assim, a vontade de Collins fora socar Mark até não poder mais. No geral, era uma pessoa equilibrada. Nem irritado demais, nem apático. Tolerava algumas coisas, enfurecia-se com outras. Mas também era humano, afinal. Não tinha sangue de barata para agüentar tudo aquilo calado. Ainda conseguia se surpreender com a calma que Jensen manteve perante a situação. Ou ele realmente não se importava, ou aquilo era uma tremenda falta de amor-próprio.

Suspirando pela irritação de não conseguir dormir, o moreno se sentou na beirada da cama e se pôs a observar Ackles, fitando-o da mesma maneira que uma criança observaria uma vitrine de doces. Talvez _surpresa_ não fosse exatamente aquela emoção que definia o que sentia quando olhava para o outro rapaz. _Fascínio_ era uma palavra mais adequada. Era melhor. O louro havia sido fantástico durante todo aquele tempo. Qualquer pessoa teria desistido ou explodido, mas ele se manteve lá; firme.

– Você vai continuar me olhando com essa cara de quem não consegue enxergar um palmo à sua frente? – teve um sobressalto tão grande que quase caiu no chão, arrancando um riso fraco de Jensen, que esfregava os olhos com o nó dos dedos, encarando-o com uma expressão um tanto quanto cansada. – Está me assustando, Mish. Jared me disse que vocês não eram psicopatas, mas eu juro que estou começando a duvidar.

Se não houvesse um sorriso tímido no rosto do garoto, Collins diria que ele estava falando a verdade, apenas por encarar seus grandes olhos verdes, repletos de uma calma tão grande que chegava a ser assustador. O moreno realmente havia se encantado com o louro.

– Desculpe. – baixou os olhos para o chão, envergonhado. –... Pelas duas coisas.

Ackles o fitou por breves instantes, e então sacudiu os ombros e se sentou também, bocejando pela sonolência que ainda o abatia. Misha observou a cena com o rosto ligeiramente corado, sentindo-se estranho. Era a primeira vez em anos — desde Chad — que conseguia se aproximar de alguém sem sentir o habitual receio de acabar por perdê-la. Diferentemente do Murray, o louro à sua frente transmitia-lhe alguma sensação de segurança.

– Não tem problema. Eu... Não me importo tanto assim com minha popularidade entre desconhecidos irritadiços e insuportáveis. – declarou num tom brincalhão, arrancando um sorriso do moreno.

– É. Acho que não.

Collins continuou a observá-lo, vendo Jensen remexer num colar que aparentava ser de prata, a corrente reluzindo delicadamente em seu pescoço, próxima à pele alva. O pingente ali exibido era semelhante a um pentagrama wicca, mas de uma maneira cuja qual a aparência era diferente de todos os pentagramas que já havia visto.

– Wicca? – perguntou um pouco surpreso, sobressaltando o outro.

– O quê? – Ackles se assemelhava a uma criança tímida naquele momento, mas logo a compreensão tomou conta de seu rosto. – Ah, não. Não. É só... Um presente... De um... Uma pessoa que eu conheci.

Misha o encarou, e um sorriso débil se formou em seu rosto. Parecia-lhe uma tremenda brincadeira de mau gosto do destino, feita apenas para que ele acabasse se arrependendo no final.

– Ex-namorado? – a pergunta escapou antes que pudesse contê-la, mas, na verdade, não tinha certeza de querer ouvir a resposta.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e o encarou de maneira assustada, sem entender como chegara àquela conclusão tão rapidamente, mas, no momento em que entreabriu os lábios trêmulos para dizer alguma coisa — possivelmente perguntar o motivo da presença do "o" na palavra —, Collins o interrompeu delicadamente, tentando acabar com um pouco da tensão ali presente:

– Estamos no mesmo barco, parceiro...

Ackles desviou o olhar e remexeu as mãos de maneira nervosa, e era óbvio que se sentia desconfortável naquele momento. O moreno se lembrou da vez na qual Jared conseguira lhe arrancar as respostas para todas as perguntas que fizera, logo depois do desaparecimento de Chad. Lembrava-lhe o momento em que finalmente explodiu e gritou tudo o que há muito estava entalado em sua garganta. Conseguia formar a cena em sua mente, vendo a reação surpresa de Padalecki quando finalmente assumiu sua opção sexual. Diferentemente do que imaginara o maior não o havia deixado de lado depois daquilo. Na verdade, era como se a amizade apenas houvesse sido fortalecida. Agora, via em Jensen aquele mesmo sentimento de pesar, via em seu rosto aquela mesma expressão de alguém desesperado.

A grande diferença, é que ele não o havia visto jogar tudo aquilo fora.

– O que houve? – o moreno sabia das conseqüências de invadir um espaço pessoal daquela maneira, mas não conseguiu evitar a pergunta. – Eu... Desculpa.

– Tudo... Tudo bem. – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça após se encolher por um instante, como se aquelas poucas palavras o houvessem acertado com força semelhante à de um murro. – Eu só... É um pouco difícil falar sobre isso...

Misha continuou a fitá-lo, sentindo-se idiota por ter tocado no assunto, mas ouviu com atenção tudo o que lhe foi dito. Bem ou mal, aquilo os aproximaria, e ele queria mais do que tudo poder se tornar um amigo para o rapaz.

– Ele era... Perfeito, sabe? Incrível. Nós estávamos no segundo ano do colegial, e ele jogava no time de basquete. Éramos... Amigos.

– Ele era um popular. – Collins deduziu automaticamente, e recebeu um aceno em resposta.

Aquilo o deixou tenso, porque o moreno conhecia muito bem a hierarquia que existia nos colégios. Os populares no topo, geralmente ricos. O restante era apenas a base que os mantinha lá; eles eram os degraus. Ackles tinha cara de garoto rico, mas já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que era mais do que terrivelmente tímido, e muito inteligente. O tipo de garoto que poderia ser popular, mas permanecia com o restante dos "degraus". O tipo de garoto Nerd.

O tipo de pessoa inocente que sempre estava envolvida nas apostas que os populares faziam.

– Foi uma brincadeira. – o louro sacudiu a cabeça, e seus olhos estavam marejados. – Foi só uma brincadeira idiota, dentre as tantas outras que ele deve ter feito com quem acreditou... E, sabe... Eu sempre ouvia os boatos... Sempre ouvia as pessoas comentando... Mas eu nunca quis confiar naquelas palavras. Eu preferi ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer sobre aquilo. E, Deus, ele mentiu o tempo todo! E o babaca aqui acreditou!... Como eu pude acreditar nele?!

Misha sentiu o coração pesar ao ver grossas lágrimas rolando pelo rosto do rapaz, e não conseguiu conter o impulso de abraçá-lo com força. No primeiro instante, Jensen enrijeceu em seus braços, incapaz de aceitar uma reação tão espontânea e sincera, mas, aos poucos, acabou relaxando e retribuiu a ação, fechando os olhos com força. Naquele momento, não era mais do que uma criança assustada.

– Desculpa. – Collins repetiu baixinho enquanto encostava o queixo em sua cabeça. – Eu não... Não deveria ter me intrometido.

Ackles apenas assentiu, parecendo não confiar o suficiente em sua voz para dizer algo em alto e bom som. O moreno não se conformava com o fato de algumas pessoas conseguirem machucar as outras daquela maneira. Estavam sempre tão próximas, tão conectadas, fosse por celular, computador, cartas ou qualquer outro tipo de comunicação, mas elas estavam sempre tão indispostas a aceitar os outros, sempre tão incapazes de ajudar ao próximo, sempre tão arrogantes e prepotentes. Não era a primeira vez em que o rapaz pensava naquilo, não era a primeira vez em que se perguntava o motivo de tamanha falta de solidariedade, mas era a primeira vez na qual tentava ajudar alguém que passara por maus bocados em conseqüência dessa suposta "rejeição" imposta pela sociedade medíocre. O louro era incapaz de magoar alguém propositalmente, incapaz de se fazer "superior" apenas para manter uma imagem, incapaz de mandar indiretas maldosas, fosse qual fosse o propósito. Ele era simplesmente alguém amável e gentil, assim como Collins. Ambos eram pessoas que mereciam respeito.

– Tá tudo bem Jensen. Tá tudo bem. – ele enroscou os dedos nos fios louros, tentando acalmar Ackles. – Relaxa ok? Já passou. Você não precisa ficar pensando nisso outra vez. Desculpe por ter me intrometido desse jeito. De verdade. Esquece isso, tá? Esquece.

–... Misha, você não... – o rapaz balbuciou debilmente, mas seu corpo tremia. – Eu... Não precisa... Não precisa pedir desculpas... Não tem problema...

– Preciso sim. – Misha o abraçou com mais força, rindo fracamente. – Não seja tão autodestrutivo, cara. As pessoas também cometem erros. Ninguém é perfeito. Não aja como se fosse algum tipo de erro, ou como se tivesse desapontado alguém. Você é o que você é, e se não aceita isso, ninguém vai aceitar. Você precisa ter respeito consigo mesmo, porque as pessoas vão tentar se aproveitar dessa situação, se for o contrário. Então... Não me diga que tudo está bem, se não estiver, tá legal? Eu to aqui. Eu to aqui do seu lado, você não está sozinho...

– Obrigado. – Ackles soluçou. – Obrigado...

– Não precisa agradecer. – o moreno afagou suas costas delicadamente. – É pra isso que servem os amigos, esqueceu?

Mesmo daquela maneira desacertada e impulsiva, conseguiu arrancar um sorriso frágil de Jensen, que não se importou em permanecer o abraçando daquela maneira. Collins conseguia passar segurança quando queria, conseguia passar proteção e carinho. Era humilde, afinal de contas, e sabia valorizar uma amizade de verdade. Sabia o quanto _uma_ mão amiga era capaz de mudar toda uma história. E saber que poderia ser aquela mão para Jensen acabou fazendo-o sorrir.

– Venha, deite. Precisamos dormir porque o Jay provavelmente vai nos acordar com aquela cantoria horrível que só ele faz. – Misha não conseguia resistir ao instinto de tentar deixar o clima mais leve.

E conseguiu, pois ambos deitaram, mesmo que calados, e Collins continuou a observar Ackles enquanto esse se escondia entre os lençóis, cobrindo o rosto pela pura vergonha. Sorriu incapaz de se irritar, e se aconchegou melhor no colchão macio, fechando os olhos rapidamente.

– E, Jensen... – Misha sussurrou carinhosamente em meio ao silêncio do quarto. – Não precisa ter medo. Eu nunca faria com você o que ele fez.


	6. Liber

**Capítulo VI — Liber — Livre**

Acordou com o corpo dolorido e a cabeça latejando, sentindo os olhos secos em conseqüência do choro da noite anterior. Jensen piscou durante alguns instantes, e logo em seguida suspirou de maneira tensa. Não sabia se realmente queria sair daqueles lençóis, principalmente se sentindo tão seguro, principalmente depois dos momentos que passara após a fogueira. Não sabia se conseguiria encarar Misha outra vez, ainda mais agora, depois de dizer tudo o que há muito estava entalado em sua garganta. Provavelmente, Collins ria de si naquele exato momento. Pensar nisso não animou muito ao louro, que acabou se encolhendo ainda mais na cama, apertando o travesseiro macio com força entre seus dedos, enquanto algumas lágrimas teimosas lhe turvavam a visão.

_O que você estava querendo, afinal? Que ele estivesse aqui agora? Que o estivesse abraçando, que o estivesse consolando?... Como pôde ser tão idiota?!_

Esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos e engoliu o choro, tentando se conformar com o fato de não haver um corpo quente ao seu lado para confortá-lo. Não poderia ficar a manhã inteira ali, no fim das contas. Não poderia ficar ali esperando, pois o mundo não iria parar para que pudesse pegar seus pedaços e recompô-los. O que antes era um trabalho árduo e lento, mas significativo, agora parecia não valer nada. Mexer em feridas antigas havia arrancado todos os pontos que cuidadosamente colocara. Havia feito com que as cicatrizes se abrissem e as bordas inflamassem. E doía. Deus, como aquilo doía! Era como levar um murro bem no meio do estômago e acabar perdendo todo o ar existente em seus pulmões. Jensen se sentia sufocar.

Acabou desistindo de levantar, uma vez que ninguém o estaria esperando, e permitiu que as lágrimas silenciosas escorressem livremente por seu rosto, enquanto o peito doía. De que adiantava ficar segurando aquilo — aquela dor — por tanto tempo? De que adiantava se esconder atrás de todas aquelas máscaras, quando nunca poderia fugir de si mesmo? De que adiantava segurar o choro, quando sabia que, cedo ou tarde, acabaria desabando? Era impossível. Simples assim. Estava cansado de lutar, cansado de fingir que tudo estava bem.

"**Não me diga que tudo está bem, se não estiver, tá legal? Eu to aqui. Eu to aqui do seu lado, você não está sozinho...**" lembrou-se das palavras de Misha, e um soluço baixo escapou por entre seus lábios enquanto fechava os olhos com força. "**E, Jensen... Não precisa ter medo. Eu nunca faria com você o que ele fez.**"

Por que aquilo martelava tanto em sua cabeça? Por que queria chamar por Collins e lhe pedir para que o abraçasse novamente? Talvez porque se sentisse seguro com a presença do rapaz. Talvez porque ele fosse o primeiro que não o encarara de maneira como se sentisse nojo de si. Talvez porque ele aparentasse ser alguém gentil demais para se importar com sua opção sexual, mesmo que também houvesse confessado que era "do outro time". Não importava.

Porque, naquela manhã, Jensen se permitiu chorar, como há muito não o fazia. Pelo que perdeu e pelo que não queria perder. Pelo que o entristecia e pelo que o magoava. E até mesmo pelo que deveria fazê-lo sorrir. Era sua maneira de colocar para fora tudo o que há muito estava guardado em seu coração, de colocar para fora tudo o que pesava em seus ombros. Sua maneira de jogar fora tudo o que restava.

Era um desabafo.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Não pela primeira vez naquele dia, Misha se remexeu de maneira inquieta enquanto olhava ao redor, os dedos tamborilando de maneira irritante sobre a mesa na qual ele e o restante do grupo tomavam o café da manhã. Padalecki o observava de sobrancelhas arqueadas, os lábios franzidos em sinal de visível confusão. Jared não entendia o motivo de tanto nervosismo, e Collins não parecia nem um pouco disposto a explicar. Sentia o ar faltar a cada momento no qual olhava para a porta e não via Jensen saindo por ela.

Após a noite anterior, havia concluído por si mesmo que seria melhor deixar Ackles sozinho para pensar melhor sobre o que faria a partir daquele momento, mas agora já não tinha mais certeza sobre nada. Queria deixar o garoto hesitar antes de tomar alguma decisão, queria deixá-lo escolher o que fazer. Misha não queria forçá-lo a nada, muito menos fazê-lo conjecturar a hipótese de que poderia magoá-lo se não quisesse mais se aproximar tanto. Não era como se não fosse fazê-lo se aquela fosse seu julgamento final — e doeria _muito_ —, mas era melhor do que não saber o que pensava.

– Mish, o que você...?

– Jay, me dá um tempo, tá legal? – Collins se levantou num rompante. – Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

Mas é claro! Foi idiota em acreditar que Jensen, automaticamente, não se culparia pelo fato de não estar lá ao seu lado. Foi bobo em confiar num julgamento incerto em relação a alguém tão emocionalmente desestabilizado e desequilibrado. Como pôde pensar que o louro ficaria bem caso simplesmente não estivesse lá quando acordasse? Aquilo foi realmente uma falha de sua parte. Talvez não houvesse se questionado o suficiente para tomar a decisão mais sensata, e houvesse acabado cometendo algum erro, no fim das contas. Ackles era autodestrutivo demais para pensar em outra coisa que não o fato de acreditar que havia sido abandonado novamente.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

**[...]**

Depois de tomar um rápido banho e colocar roupas confortáveis, Jensen se sentou sobre a cama e esfregou um pouco os olhos com o nó dos dedos, ainda conseguindo senti-los arderem em conseqüência do choro excessivo, sem saber se conseguiria sair dali e encarar o restante do grupo, sem saber se conseguiria conter a dor. Suspirou longamente ao sentir o choro lhe subindo pela garganta, enquanto, outra vez, lágrimas irritantes anuviavam sua visão. Gemeu baixinho em protesto, e seus dedos foram de maneira automática para o pentagrama em seu colar, sentindo o objeto frio contra sua pele. Ele não conseguia se conformar com o fato de ter confiado em palavras tão doces, mesmo vindas de Misha. Era como se a história se repetisse de maneira incansável, como se a vida insistisse em brincar com suas emoções, como se ela fizesse com que seu coração se quebrasse em pedaços de novo e de novo, apenas por diversão. Apenas para vê-lo tentar se consertar pouco a pouco, para derrubá-lo novamente, como se ele fosse feito de vidro ou algo do tipo.

E talvez fosse mesmo.

– Jensen?

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Collins, e, de forma instintiva, virou-se para a porta já esperando por algum tipo de deboche ou repreensão. Mas o que recebeu em resposta, afinal, foi um sorriso hesitante de um garoto corado de vergonha. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas um sorriso tímido acabou se formando em seus lábios. Podia sentir a pulsação acelerando, e, talvez, aquilo poderia ser considerado algo tolo, mas, naquele momento, o rapaz não se importava nem um pouco.

– Eu... Hm... Você estava demorando... – Misha ficou ainda mais vermelho, remexendo na barra de sua blusa de maneira irrequieta enquanto lhe lançava um olhar apreensivo. – E eu... Bom... Eu queria saber se está tudo bem...

Ackles imediatamente soltou o colar, esquecendo-se completamente do embaraço enquanto se levantava e ia até o moreno, o abraçando sem o menor pudor. Uma lágrima caiu, mas por motivos completamente diferentes dos que a haviam formado. Quem sabe houvesse julgado tudo cedo demais. Quem sabe houvesse perdido a confiança nas outras pessoas, a confiança que costumava ter em palavras que acreditava serem gentis. É. Talvez o errado da história fosse ele.

– Está sim, Mish. – sorriu delicadamente quando se afastou, ignorando a surpresa do outro. – Está tudo muito bem.

Collins sorriu, sentindo o coração se acalmar aos poucos. Não parecia tão grave, no fim. Quem sabe houvesse exagerado um pouco em suas conclusões precipitadas, e aquela não seria a primeira vez que fazia isso. Talvez estivesse se tornando um pouco paranóico, principalmente depois de toda a tensão presente no acampamento naqueles últimos dias.

– Quer ir tomar café? – o moreno o puxou para fora do quarto com ternura. – Aposto que deve estar com muita fome.

– Mais ou menos. – Jensen respondeu um pouquinho desapontado. – Mas, na verdade, ia andar um pouco. Caminhar pela floresta, sabe?

Misha franziu o cenho por breves instantes, e, logo em seguida, deu de ombros e sorriu de maneira marota. Imediatamente, o louro soube que o garoto estava pensando em algo que provavelmente resultaria em provocações mais tarde. Não dos outros, mas de Jared.

– Legal. Posso ir com você?

Prendeu a respiração por dois segundos. De repente, o colar em seu pescoço parecia pesar bem mais do que deveria. Mordeu o lábio inferior, e a hesitação cruzou os olhos azuis do moreno, que se perguntou se, talvez, não estava indo rápido demais com as coisas.

– Claro. Por que não?

Não eram necessárias palavras naquele momento. Pelo menos, por algum tempo. Eles caminharam em silêncio, lado a lado, até saírem da casa, ignorando a mesa do café que os outros haviam colocado ao ar livre. Jensen se sentiu estranhamente livre sem a presença marcante de Mark para perturbá-lo — uma vez que ainda não o havia visto —, e isso acabou provocando um sorriso espontâneo em seu rosto.

– Qual é a graça? – Misha arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Nada. – ele imediatamente respondeu de maneira sapeca, provocando um beicinho no outro. – Não faz essa cara de cão sem dono, Mish. Sabe que não vai funcionar.

Collins mostrou a língua.

– Não custa nada tentar.

Ackles sorriu, sentindo-se completo por ter conseguido levar as palavras numa boa, como uma brincadeira infantil. E não é que havia conseguido, de verdade, fazer amizade, tanto com o moreno, quanto com Padalecki? Céus, até mesmo algumas palhaçadas, ele agora conseguia compreender! Como naquele momento, no qual o outro rapaz imitara os famosos "_Puppy eyes_" de Jared. Nunca admitiria, mas chegara bem perto de ceder àquele olhar. É. Talvez fosse bem mais do que apenas uma amizade.

Sem que percebessem, os rapazes seguravam as mãos um do outro.

Desde o momento em que Jensen abraçara Misha.

Desde o momento em que o moreno retribuiu.

Quem sabe, nem tudo estivesse perdido.


	7. Introrsus

**Capítulo VII — Introrsus — No interior**

Danneel já não sabia mais o que fazer. Havia chegado à Blue Earth há um dia, mas, ao descobrir que o grupo já partira há dois dias, toda a valentia pareceu se esvair com a mesma rapidez com a qual chegara. Estava disposta a ajudar Jensen? Sim. Ele era seu amigo, quase irmão. Ela o consolou em silêncio quando Ian o magoara. Ela havia permitido que ele chorasse em seu ombro, o havia abraçado e dissera que tudo ficaria bem. Mas entrar naquela floresta outra vez? Isso estava muito além de sua capacidade. Harris não conseguia cogitar a hipótese sem que o pânico se instalasse em seu coração e a obrigasse a recuar novamente.

_Você não pode mais fazer nada para evitar_, era o que pensava consigo mesma, e logo em seguida a dor lhe tomava o peito._ Por que não se lembrou disso antes? Antes de desligar o celular, antes de deixar que seu melhor amigo entrar nessa por causa de um capricho idiota da família? Se ele se machucar, você não vai se perdoar. Se ele morrer, será sua a culpa._

Como poderia viver carregando aquele fardo? Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas como? Como poderia? Encarar a natureza estava muito além de seu desejo. Não podia fazer nada. Quer dizer... Até podia, mas sabia que não conseguiria. Além do mais, precisaria de uma boa desculpa para tirar o rapaz de lá, ainda mais se ele houvesse feito alguma amizade. Lembrava-se da época em que apresentara Ackles à Somerhalder. Quando eles começaram a sair juntos, se não lhe falhava a memória, foi a primeira a dizer ao louro que era melhor que ele e Ian permanecessem apenas na amizade, porque, apesar de ser um cara bacana, não era alguém fiel o suficiente para encarar um namoro. Jensen era um cabeça-dura. Quem disse que a escutou? E depois saiu magoado... Mas Danneel não o culpava. A princípio, até mesmo ela ficou surpresa com a atitude do moreno. Ele o havia pedido em namoro publicamente. Harris, confundindo malandragem com carinho, acabou ficando feliz por ambos os amigos. E depois, acabou se sentindo culpada por ter apresentado Ackles ao outro. Havia sido a primeira, a descobrir, sobre sua sexualidade, e confessava que havia sido um choque, mas aceitou até com naturalidade. Mas também foi a primeira, a saber, do carinho e respeito que Jensen sentia pelas pessoas, não importando quem fosse. E isso era o que o tornava um alvo fácil para quem queria se aproveitar da situação.

_Como Ian fez..._

– Desculpa Jen. – algumas lágrimas começaram a lhe rolar pelo rosto, e Danneel socou a mesa, logo em seguida afundando o rosto entre os braços, sentindo-se derrotada. – Mas eu sou covarde demais para enfrentar isso... Eu não consigo... Eu... Eu _não quero_ enfrentar isso outra vez...

_Eu estou com medo._

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Misha soube que havia algo de errado quando, assim que ele e Jensen chegaram ao acampamento, havia um alvoroço próximo à porta. Ouvia a voz de Jared e Jeff se sobressaindo às outras, enquanto Lauren discutia fervorosamente com Chris e Sandra tentava dizer alguma coisa. Justin e Mark não pareciam estar em lugar nenhum, mas, ao se aproximar do grupo, não conseguiu descobrir o motivo da discussão. Jensen pareceu ficar perdido por alguns instantes, tentando entender o que se passava, mas logo pareceu desistir.

– Ei! – Collins gritou para se escutado, e o silêncio que se fez presente no momento seguinte permitiu que o rapaz prosseguisse num tom baixo, mas irritado: – Que Inferno está acontecendo aqui? O que houve agora?

– Mark desapareceu. – Jared respondeu prontamente, recebendo alguns olhares raivosos de Sandra. – O cara não está em lugar nenhum, e as roupas também sumiram. Nós achamos que ele foi embora.

– O quê?! – Misha arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se engasgar. – Jay... Diz que você tá brincando, cara...

– Ele parece estar brincando, Collins?! – McCoy exclamou com fúria, o interrompendo. – _Alguém aqui_ parece estar fazendo algum joguinho idiota?!

– Foi uma pergunta totalmente inocente, Sandy. – Lauren lançou-lhe um olhar significativo. – Você não precisa soltar os cachorros pra cima do Misha só por causa dessa besteira toda, tá legal? Mark resolveu ir embora, só isso. Já pensou em perguntar ao Hartley se ele não o viu por aí? Você sabe que eles são melhores amigos...

– Claro. – a morena revirou os olhos e prosseguiu de maneira irônica: – Eu realmente preciso saber, não é? Eu realmente preciso confirmar o que todos nós já sabemos. Se Mark foi embora, não foi porque quis. _Vocês_ praticamente o obrigaram a ir, e tudo por causa de um babaca que nada tinha a ver com o grupo, que nada tinha a ver com nossas vidas. Um cara que nem mesmo deveria estar aqui. Não me interessa se ele veio sem saber, não me interessa que não tenha tido essa intenção. Na boa... – ela voltou-se para Jensen, arqueando uma sobrancelha, e o louro se sentiu quase insignificante perante aquele olhar enfurecido. – Será que você não percebeu que não era bem-vindo? Não poderia ter ido embora de uma vez, e nos poupado de tudo isso? Mark foi embora por _sua causa_. Era só_ você_ ter ido embora, ao invés de nos fazer passar por isso. De verdade, qual é o seu problema?

Ackles não teve uma reação que não entreabrir a boca, para logo em seguida fechá-la novamente, enquanto a McCoy se afastava a passos largos. Lauren lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas e foi atrás da amiga, enquanto o restante do grupo ainda parecia em choque. O louro umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, e um sussurro fraco acabou escapando.

– Desculpe.

Logo em seguida, fugiu. Dos outros campistas, das perguntas, de Misha ou qualquer outro que tentasse se aproximar. Estava desesperado. Realmente não havia sido sua intenção fazer com que alguém fosse embora. Não havia sido sua intenção "dividir" o grupo, fazer com que tivessem de escolher entre ele e o outro rapaz. Ele não queria ter feito nada de mal há ninguém, mesmo que indiretamente. Por Deus, e pensar que aquilo havia começado com seus pais lhe importunando para ser mais sociável com as pessoas! Justamente com aquelas que o ignoravam, justamente com aquelas que o humilhavam e o importunavam, mesmo quando não fazia nada!

_Você não deveria ter vindo até aqui_, pensou consigo mesmo ao entrar no banheiro e trancar a porta, permitindo-se escorregar até o chão e abraçar os joelhos com força enquanto algumas poucas lágrimas lhe surgiam nos olhos._ Kenzie disse que, se quisesse, era só ligar pra ela e pedir que viesse te buscar. Por que não foi embora quando percebeu que ninguém o queria por perto? Por quê? Já não basta ser excluído na faculdade, agora quer ser excluído nos outros lugares também?_

Não era de todo verdade. Ele tinha Collins, tinha Padalecki. Isso não era o suficiente para suportar o que quer que fosse? Claro que sim, mas nunca quis afastar ninguém de Mark, por mais que o rapaz fosse um valentão de primeira. _Ele_ não queria ser alguém que provocava algo que não asco nos outros. Por que não poderia ser normal, ao menos uma vez na vida? Por que não poderia parar de irritar as pessoas, onde quer que fosse?

_Seria tudo tão mais simples se eu não existisse..._

**[...]**

– Jensen? – não era a primeira vez que Misha chamava, mas tinha a certeza de que era a primeira vez que o louro ouvia. – Você pode abrir a porta, por favor?

Collins esperou por segundos intermináveis — ou, pelo menos, foi o que lhe pareceu —, mas a porta foi aberta e Ackles apareceu. Delicadamente, segurou sua mão e o puxou para o quarto, sabendo que era melhor permanecer em silêncio, porque, se resolvesse falar alguma coisa, provavelmente daria ao outro rapaz a sensação de que estava apenas tentando arranjar uma desculpa para que se sentisse melhor. E isso provavelmente faria com que Jensen se sentisse de alguma maneira, propenso a ir embora. Não era como se conhecesse o outro completamente, mas já sabia o suficiente para ter essa certeza.

– Desculpe. – o louro repetiu num tom baixo ao se sentar sobre a cama. – Eu não queria ter... Feito isso. Não queria ter feito Mark ir embora.

Misha não respondeu, apenas circulou os dedos na palma de sua mão, fazendo com que Ackles se voltasse para encará-lo, um pouco curioso com a falta de uma reação. Não era como se esperasse uma resposta que o fizesse se sentir melhor — claro que não —, mas era a primeira vez, desde que conhecia o moreno, que ele via o rapaz permanecer em silêncio durante tanto tempo.

_Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada?_

– Desculpe.

– Pára com isso, Jensen! – Collins se revoltou, assustando ao rapaz. – Pára! Eu não... Não quero que você me peça desculpas... Você _não precisa_ pedir desculpas... Nem pra mim, nem pra ninguém. Você não fez nada de errado, mas que droga!

–... Eu... Sinto muito. – Ackles o encarou com a expressão angustiada.

O moreno levou as mãos à cabeça e fechou os olhos com força, parecendo estranhamente perturbado. O louro não deveria estar fazendo aquilo, não deveria estar pedindo perdão daquela forma. Cada vez que o ouvia dizer aquelas poucas palavras, era como levar uma bofetada. Não queria se sentir daquela maneira, mas era algo que simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Chad costumava pedir perdão daquela mesma forma, com aquelas mesmas palavras. Sempre que acreditava ter feito algo errado, sempre que acreditava que o havia magoado. E Misha odiava isso. Odiava sentir que aqueles pedidos eram pelo simples medo de perdê-lo, pelo simples medo de feri-lo de alguma forma.

– Não sinta.

Jensen franziu o cenho, sem entender, mas, delicadamente, passou os braços ao redor do outro rapaz, puxando-o de encontro ao seu peito enquanto enroscava os dedos em seu cabelo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que deveria fazê-lo. Era como se Collins estivesse quebrando, de alguma maneira. Afagou os ombros do moreno com carinho, fazendo uma trilha por suas costas, braços, subindo para seu rosto...

– O que há? – perguntou num sussurro, e tomou a liberdade para prosseguir ternamente: –... Mish?

–... Ele dizia a mesma coisa... – Misha o abraçou com força.

Ackles prendeu a respiração por um instante, sem saber como reagir, mas acabou relaxando no momento seguinte, prosseguindo com as carícias.

– Ele quem?

–... Chad. – a voz do moreno saiu estrangulada. – Chad Murray... Meu namorado.

O louro se calou imediatamente, paralisado. Ok. Admitiu a si mesmo que não esperava uma resposta tão sincera. Mas também não esperou que a notícia doesse tanto. Claro. Não era como se ele fosse o único que já havia namorado por ali. Também não era o único ainda afetado por algo que não deu certo. Mas sua primeira impressão sobre Collins era aquela sensação de que ele seria alguém inabalável, de alguém que nunca se permitiria mostrar fraqueza. Teve a impressão de que ele era alguém gentil e simpático demais para não conquistar qualquer pessoa onde quer que fosse, alguém alegre demais para ser afetado por o que quer que fosse aquilo. Vê-lo assim tão afetado por algum outro rapaz — seu namorado — era completamente assustador.

– E o que aconteceu?

Geralmente, não prosseguiria com o assunto, não com qualquer pessoa. Mas, quando _ele_ precisou de alguém para desabafar, Misha estava lá. Misha o abraçou e disse que deveria ser sincero, que estaria ao seu lado. Agora, com Collins naquele estado tão fragilizado, sabia que era sua vez de ser um ombro amigo. Era sua vez de acariciar seu rosto e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

– Ele sumiu. – o moreno fungou baixinho. – Veio acampar e nunca mais voltou. Eles disseram... Disseram que era provável que estivesse perdido, mas, depois de algum tempo, as buscas pararam, e deram o caso como encerrado...

Jensen sabia que o outro estava chorando — afinal, podia sentir as lágrimas molhando sua blusa —, mas também sabia que ele precisava dizer o que quer que esteja entalado em sua garganta. Poderia já ter dito aquilo à outra pessoa, mas não completamente. Ele mesmo não havia dito tudo, na noite anterior.

–... Quando aconteceu?

– Eu... De que importa agora? – Misha tentou afastá-lo, mas Ackles o segurou. – Por favor, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso... Por favor...

– Então não fale. – o louro riu baixinho e fracamente enquanto secava as poucas lágrimas ainda presentes no rosto de Collins, que o encarava sem entender, parecendo surpreso. – Não vou te forçar a nada, Mish... Principalmente dizer algo sobre esse assunto, porque eu sei como é a sensação de tocar tão abertamente numa ferida.

O moreno arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas, no momento seguinte, jogou toda a cautela para o alto e se permitiu esconder a vergonha apoiando a testa no queixo do outro, sentindo a respiração acelerada bater em sua pele, como numa carícia suave. Sentia-se confortável naquele abraço, como há muito não lhe era permitido. Não era como se pensar em Chad não doesse — assim como sabia que, para o outro, pensar no "ex" também machucava —, mas a dor tornava-se menor ali. Sentia-se melhor. Sentia-se protegido. Seguro.

Apesar disso, Ackles estremeceu.

– Rápido demais? – sua voz saiu num sussurro delicado.

–... Não. – Jensen enroscou os dedos em seu cabelo outra vez. –... Isso... É bom...

Isso arrancou um sorriso de Misha, que roçou as pontas dos dedos nas maçãs da face do outro, apreciando a textura da pele. Lentamente, puxou o rosto de traços singelos em sua direção, buscando os lábios do rapaz que há muito o encantava.

O beijo foi hesitante, inseguro, enquanto um buscava no outro o carinho necessário para que aquelas feridas que há muito foram criadas, cicatrizassem. Era delicado e terno, sem a necessidade do desejo, apenas a emoção que aquilo lhes passava. Foi um toque apaixonado, mesmo que trêmulo, e Collins sentiu um sorriso se formar em seu rosto quando — ao fim do beijo — puxou o outro para mais perto, fazendo com que o contato fosse mais intenso, surpreendendo-o.

– Sabia que eu estava louco para fazer isso? – perguntou num tom baixo, sem conseguir se controlar.

–... Acho que sim. – Ackles admitiu um pouco vacilante, mas logo se deixou sorrir. – Então... Por que não o faz outra vez?

Collins sorriu.

– É. Acredito que seja uma boa idéia.

E foi mais ou menos aí que seus lábios se encontraram novamente, e a conversa deixou de existir.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Justin esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos, sentindo como se algo comprimisse seu peito com força. O rosto estava extremamente pálido quando fitou seu reflexo no espelho, e o corpo tremia sem que pudesse se controlar. Quando o telefone tocou, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida antes de acelerar consideravelmente, e cerrou os punhos com força antes de atender. No geral, seria suposto que ali, no meio da mata, o sinal não seria pego, mas há muito parara de se importar com aquilo.

– Alô?

– _Fez o que eu pedi?_

Engoliu em seco, pensando seriamente em mentir, mas não conseguiu.

– Sim... E onde... Onde está o Mark?

– _Ótimo_. – foi completamente ignorado, mas, do outro lado da linha, o homem sorriu. –_ Agora, escute com atenção..._

Hartley teve a visão embaçada por lágrimas, porque, mesmo não tendo uma resposta, sabia. Se tivesse a chance de voltar atrás, o teria feito antes que pudesse formular uma frase concreta. Se conseguisse arranjar uma maneira de sair daquele pesadelo... Nunca teria aceitado o convite do melhor amigo para ir àquele maldito acampamento, e também não o teria permitido ir. Teria alertado a todos, sem exceção.

Mas, agora, já não havia mais uma maneira de voltar atrás.

Estava de mãos atadas.


	8. Spelunca

**Capítulo VIII — Spelunca — Gruta**

Jared se sentia apreensivo ao se aproximar do quarto do melhor amigo. Quando Collins o chamara conversar naquela manhã, o maior já tinha uma leve noção do que deveria estar acontecendo. Sentia o coração se comprimir no peito, mas não de tristeza. Estava feliz por Misha, de verdade, mas também estava preocupado. Não só pelo amigo, como por Jensen. Não queria ver o moreno magoado, assim como não queria ver Ackles infeliz. Mas sabia que — caso precisasse escolher — ficaria ao lado de Collins, independentemente da situação. Apesar de o louro também ser seu amigo, não se manteria próximo ao rapaz, porque conhecia Misha há muito mais tempo. Ele o conhecia há anos.

_Não é preciso todo esse alvoroço_, repreendeu a si mesmo mentalmente._ Você não sabe o que aconteceu Jay. Não tire conclusões precipitadas. E outra que ainda nem tem certeza de nada, foram apenas suposições. É cedo demais para decidir que vai ficar ao lado de alguém, porque nem houve uma discussão; não de verdade. Relaxa... E tenta não surtar._

Mas a tensão apenas aumentou, principalmente quando chegou à porta do aposento e ela estava aberta enquanto ouvia risadas altas vindas do lugar. Ao espiar para dentro do quarto, viu uma cena que de imediato o fez corar, mesmo que não fosse nada íntimo em demasia. Jensen ria feito uma criança enquanto se debatia, e Misha lhe fazia cócegas. Sentiu-se um intruso naquela "típica cena de filme americano". Pigarreou, tentando chamar a atenção dos amigos, mesmo que — internamente — aquela atitude carinhosa entre os dois rapazes não lhe incomodasse de maneira alguma. Era mais pelo fato de estar um tanto quanto ansioso com aquilo tudo.

Mais pelo fato de não saber como deveria agir com relação àquela novidade.

– Jared? – Ackles paralisou de imediato, a boca se entreabrindo num cômico "o". Logo em seguida, ficou vermelho feito um pimentão maduro; inquieto e surpreso. – O que você... O quê...

– Tá tudo bem, Jens. – Collins sorriu delicadamente, puxando o rapaz de maneira com que ele terminasse sentado ao seu lado. – Eu chamei o Jay para que nós pudéssemos conversar.

O louro o encarou com aparente confusão, e, novamente, Padalecki se sentiu como um invasor. Não era como se estivesse irritado de alguma maneira com os amigos, mas aquilo decididamente o deixava inquieto; sem saber o que fazer. Inquietação essa que só pareceu aumentar quando os olhos azuis do outro moreno se voltaram para ele.

– Oi Mish... – sorriu fracamente, arrancando uma gargalhada baixa do outro.

– Com tanta coisa pra me dizer agora Jay, você me vem com "_Oi Mish_"? – Collins segurou a mão de Jensen. – Vamos lá, cara, entra aí. Eu sei que você tem perguntas, porque posso ver as engrenagens da sua cabeça trabalhando enquanto você tenta calcular o tempo necessário para sair por essa porta sem que eu veja sua fuga.

Jared sorriu timidamente, aproximando-se do casal e sentando na borda da cama, perto de Ackles, mas não o suficiente para esticar a mão e tocá-lo. Achava melhor assim, ou, provavelmente, surtaria. Não no bom sentido, mas no que dizia respeito a começar a dizer coisas incoerentes e acabar assustando o louro, que já parecia intimidado o suficiente com sua presença. Talvez não fosse o único envergonhado com a novidade, no fim das contas.

– Então... Quando vocês... – as palavras custaram a sair, e o maior pigarreou, tentando não soar muito nervoso com a situação. – Hm... Quando...

– Ficamos juntos? – Misha tornou sua pergunta mais fácil e menos complicada, logo em seguida dando de ombros. – Há algumas horas, se quiser a resposta com exatidão.

Não. Definitivamente, Jared preferia permanecer na ignorância com relação aos fatos explícitos.

–... Legal. – o moreno tentou não parecer demasiadamente apreensivo. – E...? Quero dizer... Por que você me chamou aqui? Eu... O que eu tenho a ver com o assunto?

Não era como se quisesse ser rude. Apenas não queria ter de passar por todo aquele constrangimento, como se, de alguma maneira, estivesse influenciando o relacionamento do melhor amigo. Não era como se esperasse que o outro "pedisse sua permissão" ou algo do tipo, mas também precisava de um tempo para processar aquelas informações e analisar a situação por outros ângulos. Precisava ver se aquilo seria "saudável", tanto para Collins, quanto para Ackles. E — droga! — ele definitivamente não estava pronto para encarar tudo aquilo de frente.

– Só achei que precisava saber. – o outro moreno sacudiu um pouco os ombros, e Padalecki viu que apertava carinhosamente a mão do louro ainda pálido; como se tentasse confortá-lo e dizer que tudo estava bem, que tudo ficaria bem. – Você é meu melhor amigo, Jay. Não quero esconder algo assim, porque eu não quero que você tenha que descobrir da pior maneira.

Jared concordou com um aceno, mas conseguiu manter a expressão neutra, prosseguindo num tom um tanto quanto sério:

– Não sou seu pai, Mish. Não precisa agir como se eu fosse tentar te proibir de fazer alguma coisa... Até porque, mesmo que eu tentasse, e eu não estou dizendo que o faria, eu sei que não adiantaria nada. – Padalecki sorriu de maneira irônica, provocando: – Se isso te serve de consolo, você é mais teimoso do que um burro quando empaca.

Collins revirou os olhos.

– Ora, cale a boca, Padalecki.

Dessa vez, quando eles sorriram, Jensen os acompanhou, mesmo que ainda um pouco nervoso com a presença do maior. Não era como se estivesse apreensivo quanto aos pensamentos que o rapaz teria sobre si, mas sabia que sua amizade era muito importante para Misha. Se Jared não aprovasse o namoro — por mais que Collins dissesse o contrário —, o moreno de olhos azuis definitivamente se sentiria culpado caso prosseguissem com a relação. De fato, era como se os dois fossem irmãos. Realmente queriam a aceitação um do outro para o que quer que fosse.

– Então... Quer dizer que você é meu mais novo cunhado, não é? – Padalecki sorriu de forma marota, fazendo com que Ackles corasse furiosamente. – Não precisa ficar me olhando desse jeito, cara, porque eu não mordo não.

E, como que para provar o que dizia — mesmo que aquilo não fizesse o menor sentido —, o moreno ergueu as mãos. Nisso, Misha abraçou Jensen pela cintura, o que não ajudou em muito para que a timidez do rapaz passasse.

– Eu _realmente_ espero que não, Jay. – lançou um olhar significativo para o maior, e ambos começaram a rir da situação.

– Ei! – o louro ainda estava vermelho de vergonha, mas inconformado com o fado de estarem brincando com aquilo.

– Não tenha medo Jen. – Collins depositou um selinho em seus lábios, ignorando Padalecki por breves instantes enquanto sussurrava num tom carinhoso: – Eu te protejo.

Definitivamente, aquilo ainda causaria boas risadas depois, mas não naquele momento. Jared sorria enquanto observava a cena; Misha murmurando palavras doces ao outro, que acabava por se sentir mais confortável com a situação. Costumava não querer ser "vela" quando estava perto de um casal, mas estava abrindo uma exceção.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que estava internamente satisfeito com a felicidade dos amigos, estava igualmente preocupado com o rumo que aquela relação tomaria. No passado, lembrava-se perfeitamente de precisar consolar Collins quando Murray desapareceu. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de precisar abraçar o rapaz e praticamente obrigá-lo a chorar, ou acabaria que ambos enlouqueceriam com a situação; Jared por ver o sofrimento do amigo e por não conseguir fazer nada para ajudar, e Misha por rejeitar toda e qualquer tentativa de aproximação, guardando o sentimento dentro de si, como uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir. Sentia-se apreensivo, porque, na verdade, não queria ter de escolher entre os dois. Não sabia se Ackles já sofrera com relacionamentos no passado, mas, a julgar pela maneira como se portara desde que chegara ali — indeciso; hesitante e extremamente tímido —, Padalecki julgaria que sim. E agora não sabia o que pensar a respeito.

Estava com medo. Medo de que Collins estivesse confundindo as coisas; vendo em Jensen, Chad. Não era apenas a aparência — cabelo louro e olhos claros — que tornava o menor um garoto parecido com Murray. A personalidade também, no fim das contas. No pouco tempo em que convivera com Ackles, pôde ver o quão sincero ele era, o quão sorridente e amigável poderia ser, quando se sentia à vontade. Pôde ver o quão simpático o rapaz se tornava perto daqueles que julgava serem seus amigos. Chad era praticamente igual, com a diferença de que não era tão ingênuo quanto o louro. E, agora, Jared tinha medo de Misha estar ao lado do rapaz imaginando Murray em seu lugar.

Mas não era apenas por Jensen que se sentia apreensivo. Também tinha medo de que o melhor amigo saísse magoado no fim de tudo. Tinha medo de precisar consolá-lo novamente, de precisar pegar seus pedaços e colar outra vez. Já fora ruim o suficiente quando Chad desapareceu; já fora ruim demais. Se Collins desabasse, ele o levaria consigo. Padalecki não suportaria o fato de ver o moreno — tão verdadeiro e tão justo — triste novamente. Não agüentaria vê-lo destroçado, não agüentaria vê-lo chorar por outra pessoa. Acabaria quebrando também. Acabaria se tornando um grande nada, sem saber o que fazer para amenizar a dor que o outro sentiria.

E por que estava tão preocupado? Era algo que tentava entender. Ao ver Misha e Jensen rindo feito duas crianças — ambos esquecendo-se momentaneamente de sua presença —, ele não compreendia como ainda conseguia se sentir tão inquieto com o relacionamento que tinha tudo para dar certo. Talvez estivesse se tornando paranóico, no fim das contas.

_Talvez_, foi o que pensou antes de forçar um sorriso.

– E então... Eu realmente não quero virar uma vela, Mish. Posso sair antes de ver alguma coisa explícita que definitivamente vai me traumatizar?

Foi mais ou menos essa a frase que conseguiu formular antes de Collins lhe atirar uma almofada no rosto enquanto Jensen ria, envergonhado. No fim das contas, eles formavam um bom trio.

– Cale a boca, Jay!

_Eu definitivamente não vou estar pronto se as coisas não derem certo._

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Danneel franziu o cenho, suspirando quando o celular em sua mão começou a tocar, indicando uma nova chamada. Atendeu a contragosto, sem precisar olhar o visor para saber quem era. Desde que lhe ligara pedindo a informação de quanto tempo duraria uma viagem até Blue Earth, Welling não parara de atormentá-la; como que tentando entender o motivo daquilo.

– O que foi Thomas? – já estava se irritando com aquela situação, então nem mesmo se importou em dizer "Alô".

– _Dan..._ – do outro lado da linha, houve um momento de hesitação. – _Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. É sobre... Sobre seu último acampamento, há quatro anos..._

Aquilo imediatamente estimulou a curiosidade da garota, que se sentou sobre a cama, completamente inquieta com o assunto. O moreno já não lhe havia dito tudo o que sabia sobre o que acontecera? Já não lhe informara o essencial; aquilo que ela _podia_ saber?

– Tom... – os olhos escuros faiscaram. – Comece a falar._ Agora_.

No geral, seria mais educada. Mas, se tratando de um assunto tão delicado para seu emocional, aquilo já a estava afetando. Tentava não pensar no acampamento, tentava não pensar na pior semana de toda a sua vida. Tentava simplesmente esquecer o que acontecera, e seguir em frente. Por que agora, depois de tanto tempo, aquilo precisava voltar para perturbá-la? Por que Welling estava se importando o suficiente para lhe contar aquilo, depois de tanto tempo?

– _Você não vai gostar nada disso..._

**[...]**

As lágrimas lhe rolavam sem controle pelo rosto, e os soluços altos pareciam ecoar pelo pequeno quarto do apartamento que alugara. Não fazia diferença, de qualquer forma. Harris chorava pela dor que há muito parara de afetá-la, mas que agora se fazia presente novamente. Sentia-se sufocar com a quantia de informações que recebera, e isso a havia abalado demais para que conseguisse manter-se firme. Pouco a pouco, experimentava a sensação de ter todas as barreiras e armaduras quebradas, enquanto praticamente vivenciava novamente a situação que a deixara — e ainda deixava — tão assustada.

"**Eu não queria que vocês soubessem**", ouviu a voz de Adrianne sussurrar de maneira chorosa. "**Eu não... Você se lembra Dan? Quando nós... Quando pensávamos no futuro? Quando dizíamos que queríamos seguir a carreira de modelos?... Você se lembra, não é?**"

Outro soluço, e seu coração pareceu se comprimir no peito, enquanto fechava os olhos com força. Definitivamente, ela não queria se lembrar. Não queria reviver tudo aquilo. Não queria ter que pensar no passado, porque aquilo só lhe trazia memórias dolorosas. Aquilo só a fazia se sentir mal com relação a tudo e a todos. Por que foi tão idiota? Por que não percebeu a maneira como Palicki se portara? Por que não percebeu como a garota parecia frágil; como parecia abalada? Claro, os legistas e os policiais disseram que o celular havia sido perdido na floresta, mas como pôde acreditar naqueles idiotas?! Danneel estava perto da loura e a _vira_ guardar o telefone no bolso da calça. Por que nunca se perguntou o motivo de não terem dito nada sobre os dados no celular?

_Porque, o tempo todo, a resposta estava bem ali. Porque eles não conseguiam entender a ligação que havia entre uma coisa e outra. A morte, o ataque do lobo. Porque eles____simplesmente não conseguiram __**ver**__ o que aconteceu._

Agora não era mais uma escolha. Ela **definitivamente** precisava entrar na floresta. Não importava o quanto aquilo lhe doesse. Ainda havia como salvar Jensen. Ainda havia como salvar muitas vidas. Ainda havia como poupar pessoas inocentes; mesmo que algumas nem tanto. Ela **devia aquilo** à Ackles. Mesmo que indiretamente — por inúmeras ligações —, foi ele quem a impediu de enlouquecer no período em que ficou no hospital, logo após os ataques. Ele a salvara; **era sua vez de retribuir**.

– Eu vou tentar Jen... Eu juro, por você, que eu vou tentar.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Justin mordeu o lábio inferior com força enquanto se aproximava da McCoy, que se encontrava escorada numa árvore enquanto olhava para o céu e resmungava consigo mesma. Sabia o que tinha de fazer, mas isso, com toda a certeza, não parecia tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Em sua consciência, algo lhe gritava que deveria sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, mas sabia das conseqüências. E não estava nem um pouco pronto para aceitá-las.

– Sandra... – engoliu em seco ao se aproximar.

– O que é? – a morena se virou para encará-lo de maneira fulminante.

Hartley sentiu as gotas de suor brotando em sua testa, e tentou soar o mais convincente possível. Sempre foi um bom mentiroso, e estava na hora de colocar suas habilidades em prática. Estava na hora de usar aquilo a seu favor.

– Já que o Mark... Já que o Mark foi embora... – o nome arranhava sua garganta, e não se sentiu nem um pouco melhor ao ver o olhar da garota amenizar. – Por que não fazemos o mesmo?

–... O que quer dizer com isso? – McCoy franziu o cenho, sem entender.

E ele viu ali a chance que precisava.

– Olha... Eu não gosto do Ackles, você também não, e Mark foi embora por causa dele. –_ Isso é mentira, mas você não precisa saber._ – Por que não esperamos o próximo acampamento, quando ele provavelmente não vem, para curtirmos apenas com a **nossa** galera? Podemos voltar pra casa agora, e esquecer esse tormento todo.

– Você está louco. – Sandra sacudiu a cabeça, mas não era como se negasse. – Jeffrey nos mata se nós formos embora agora.

– Ele não precisa saber. – Hartley se sentiu sufocar com aquelas palavras, pois sabia que as estava tornando definitivas. – Podemos sair à noite.

– É perigoso. – a morena argumentou.

Justin definitivamente não estava pronto para ter cada palavra contra-argumentada, e precisou pensar o mais rápido que conseguiu, ou acabaria atraindo a curiosidade da moça.

– Qual é Sandy. – revirou os olhos de maneira teatral. – Falando desse jeito, até parece que você _quer_ ficar aqui. Acabou se apaixonando pelo garoto Ackles, é?

– Não seja idiota! – ela o empurrou, irritada. – Eu o odeio!

– Pois não parece. – Hartley a encarou. – Olha, se você quiser ir embora, eu vou essa noite, primeiro porque sei o caminho, e depois porque não é uma floresta de nada que vai me fazer perder a coragem. Se não quiser, ótimo; fique aí e aprecie a ignorância dos insuportáveis.

Ao virar as costas, já esperava sentir a mão da garota o segurando pelo ombro.

– Ei, Justin, espera. – McCoy suspirou, mas o encarou quando ele se voltou para observá-la, arqueando as sobrancelhas de maneira irônica. – Eu vou com você, tá legal? Mas eu juro que, se o Jeff nos pegar, eu te mato, ok? Literalmente.

Hartley relaxou, sentindo-se mais confortável naquela situação. Dessa vez, seu sorriso foi mais sincero do que nas anteriores.

– Não precisa ter medo, Sandy. O que de pior pode acontecer?

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

As coisas estavam correndo como esperava. Assim como sempre ocorriam. Era só pegar um segredo, jogá-lo contra uma pessoa, e pronto. O desespero a fazia agir sem pensar, e isso era um ponto positivo. Não apenas porque acabavam ganhando tempo para esconder as provas, mas também porque o ato impulsivo dos egoístas acabava fazendo com que, no final, só sobrassem os principais. Os dois rapazes, e talvez a garota. _Talvez_. Nada garantia que não pudessem mudar de idéia, no fim das contas. _Eles_ tinham tempo._ Eles_ podiam fazer o que bem entendessem, quando quisessem.

Exceto quando se tratava do alvo principal. Com toda a certeza, não valia a pena arranjar briga apenas pelo fato de existir algum boboca que tentava infringir as regras.

No fim das contas, havia mais de uma exceção.

Quem sabe os dois rapazes não se tornassem _três_.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

A noite veio mais rápido do que poderiam acreditar, mas, dessa vez, não houve fogueira. Sete horas e já estavam todos em seus respectivos quartos, em silêncio. Por pior que aquilo soasse, Mark até fazia falta. Não por suas provocações — claro —, mas por sua capacidade de criar infinitas situações que pudessem utilizar para se divertirem no acampamento. Há dois anos, por exemplo, fora Sheppard que inventou a "Tradição da Pira" — como carinhosamente a chamara —, e até os dias atuais eles costumavam se juntar, com Chris no violão enquanto todos cantavam alegremente. Parecia estranho, agora, ficar sem ter o que fazer porque o rapaz fora embora. Então, naquela noite, Misha tomou a liberdade para ocupar o espaço vazio ao lado de Jensen, surpreendendo ao rapaz, que se virou para encará-lo com os olhos arregalados. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, antes de — finalmente — conseguir sussurrar com a voz falha:

–... O que você... Mish... O que você está... Fazendo?

– Ei, sem pânico, está bem? – Collins sorriu docemente e acariciou o cabelo curto do outro. – Eu gosto de te ver dormir, Jen. Tem problema se eu ficar aqui com você, só essa noite?

Ackles ainda o encarou por diversos segundos, antes de engolir em seco, e o moreno não gostou de vê-lo desconfortável daquela forma. Quando o menor desviou o olhar, o rapaz segurou seu queixo e o fez fitá-lo diretamente. Assim: olhos nos olhos.

– Se não quiser, é só dizer, Jensen. – como que para reforçar o que disse, completou: – Eu já disse e repito: não me diga que está tudo bem, se não estiver. Eu _não vou_ te forçar a nada. _Juro_.

Misha já estava prestes a sair e voltar para sua cama, quando o louro segurou seu pulso e o puxou de volta. Collins não disse nada quando Ackles o abraçou com força e escondeu o rosto em seu peito. Não era como se o garoto estivesse se sentindo obrigado a fazer alguma coisa, mas parecia um tanto quanto incomodado com a proximidade.

– _Está_ tudo bem, Mish, de verdade. – Jensen ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, mas o gesto não durou mais do que alguns segundos. – É só que... Promete que vai me abraçar?

O moreno não entendeu aquele pedido, mas, ainda assim, envolveu Ackles em seus braços e sorriu carinhosamente, sem saber como — exatamente — deveria estar se sentindo. Não era como se não estivesse bem ao lado do rapaz, mas, assim como não queria agir de alguma forma que acabasse o magoando, também não queria que o outro se sentisse forçado a fazer algo apenas por não querer que se afastasse. Afinal, por que ele era tão inseguro?

Ele não via que, na verdade, era sua presença, a força e segurança que ele passava sem perceber, que faziam com que Jensen se sentisse bem. Que, na verdade, fora isso que fez o garoto jogar fora o pentagrama que recebera como presente de Ian; porque não precisava mais de um alerta para saber o quanto doeria. Misha o concertaria. Misha o faria completo outra vez. Misha o _amaria_. E Jensen não precisava pedir mais nada, porque, para ele, isso era o bastante.

Até porque sentia o mesmo pelo rapaz.

– Isso é algo fácil de realizar. – o moreno observou enquanto acariciava as costas do rapaz, que, pouco a pouco, relaxou. – Se quiser que eu saia, é só falar, ok? Pode até me chutar pra fora da cama, se quiser.

– Não seja bobo. – o louro riu fracamente, puxando-o para mais perto. – Eu nunca faria isso, e você sabe, não é?

Collins sorriu e tentou fazer com que o outro se sentisse mais à vontade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, mantendo-o próximo. Era bom tê-lo daquela maneira; aconchegado contra si como se estivesse se sentindo seguro, como se, ali, nada pudesse afetá-lo. Era bom ver que, em seus braços, Jensen se sentia inteiramente protegido. Misha não saberia descrever com exatidão que emoção o tomava ao compreender aquilo.

– Boa noite, Mish. – Ackles bocejou antes de depositar a cabeça em seu peito.

– Boa noite, Jens. – o moreno depositou um beijo em sua testa.

Definitivamente, sentia-se bem, sentia-se completo com o louro ali. Como há muito não lhe era permitido. O rapaz parecia trazer paz para seu corpo, como uma peça que faltava. O calor que emanava do rapaz, sua respiração pesada soprando em sua pele... Não havia maneira de descrever a forma como Collins se emocionava. Com toda a certeza.

– Durma com Deus, meu anjo.

Então, por que não começar com um "**Eu te amo**"?


	9. Vulgare

**Capítulo IX — Vulgare — Revelar um segredo**

Jensen acordou se sentindo confortável como nunca antes. Era aconchegante e cômodo, envolvido por braços fortes que pareciam niná-lo. Nos primeiros instantes, não abriu os olhos, porque a sensação era boa demais. Sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formando, e tentou conter o impulso de envolver o outro rapaz num abraço e apertá-lo o máximo que pudesse. Não conseguiu e acabou afundando o rosto no pescoço de Collins, inspirando profundamente e logo em seguida suspirando.

– Hm... – Misha resmungou, ainda dormindo, e se remexeu enquanto apertava o louro contra si.

Ackles não resistiu e riu algo com a atitude, acabando por acordar o rapaz, que o encarou de maneira sonolenta. O loiro roçou os dedos em seu rosto com uma expressão carinhosa.

– Desculpe. Não queria te acordar.

Collins franziu o cenho, e sua expressão era tão terrivelmente adorável, que Jensen não conseguiu não depositar um selinho em seus lábios.

–... Eu queria alguém pra me acordar assim todos os dias. – o moreno comentou um pouco surpreso com a atitude do outro. Parecia que, cada vez mais, o menor o estava encantando. – Você é muito fascinante, sabia Jen?

O louro corou de vergonha e tentou se afastar um pouco, mas Misha o prendeu em seus braços e aproximou o rosto ao do garoto.

– Não, não. Eu não disse isso como se fosse algo ruim. – roçou os dedos pela face de Ackles, vendo-o ficar ainda mais vermelho. – Eu gosto.

Jensen hesitou durante alguns instantes, ainda duvidando de suas palavras, mas acabou cedendo, e sorriu. Abraçou Collins com força, esfregando a ponta do nariz em seu peito e apreciando o perfume do rapaz. Não se lembrava de algum dia em sua vida, ter se sentido tão em paz como naquele momento. Misha afastava seus medos, como se pegasse os pedacinhos do que um dia fora seu "eu", e colasse um por um.

Como se houvesse se tornado a viga de ferro mais forte em seu coração de vidro.

– Sabe Mish... – o louro ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando viu o olhar preocupado do moreno. – Eu não vou quebrar; tá legal? Não precisa ficar me olhando desse jeito.

Collins revirou os olhos.

– "_Eu não vou quebrar_". – imitou a voz de Ackles, e logo em seguida depositou um beijo nos lábios do rapaz, surpreendendo-o. – Eu tenho certeza disso, Jen.

Por algum tempo, tudo o que havia naquele quarto era a felicidade.

E isso bastava.

**[...]**

Definitivamente, as coisas não estavam melhorando. Quando já estavam na mesa do café da manhã, Lauren contou a todos que Sandra havia ido embora; que lhe deixou uma carta. Contrariando todas as "palavras de despedida" da McCoy, ela permitiu que o papel passasse de mão em mão, até que todos eles soubessem o motivo pelo qual a morena se foi. E deixou bem claro — desde o momento em que apareceu ali com a expressão revoltada — que não partilhava de seus pensamentos. Na verdade, a loura parecia que iria explodir de raiva a qualquer momento, como uma bomba-relógio.

– Aquela idiota... – era o que Cohan resmungava o tempo inteiro consigo mesma. – Eu vou matá-la com minhas próprias mãos quando a vir novamente! Ah se vou!

Sem esperar por nenhum comentário por parte de alguém, a loura se virou de maneira furiosa para Jensen. Ackles se encolheu — já esperando alguma repreensão, e até mesmo uma bofetada —, mas arregalou os olhos pela surpresa quando a garota colocou a mão em seu ombro e o apertou por breves instantes; como se tentasse lhe passar ao menos um pouco de conforto.

– Agora, alguém mais tem algo contra ele? – Lauren fulminou a sala com o olhar, sem encarar ninguém em especial. – Porque, se houver _uma única coisa_, eu vou fazer questão de passar a limpo, e _não vai_ ser civilizadamente, tá legal?! Já chega desse preconceito todo! Até parece que nenhum de nós foi calouro no acampamento algum dia! E eu não me lembro de existir toda essa besteira! Então deixem de ser idiotas! Eu _não estou_ dizendo que fiz certo, definitivamente não, porque também não fui nem um pouco simpática quando ele chegou. Jared e Misha foram os _únicos_ que se atreveram a falar com Jensen, e eu os admiro por isso.

Terminou depositando um beijo singelo sobre a cabeça do louro, ainda estarrecido por sua atitude. Na verdade, todos pareciam em total estado de choque pelas palavras da garota.

– Não se importe tanto conosco, ou com o que pensamos; tá legal? Você não tem culpa. Não tem _culpa nenhuma_ pela atitude boboca dos nossos amigos, ou de nós mesmos.

Sem mais nenhuma declaração assustadora e sem hesitar, Cohan saiu do lugar, ignorando as reações diversas de todos. Ackles ainda estava paralisado, Misha sorria um pouco confuso, Jared estava surpreso, e Justin revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Christian se levantou, lançou um olhar de desculpas ao "novato", e foi atrás da garota. Jeff era o único que sorria largamente — satisfeito com o desenrolar daquilo, já que não aprovava a atitude, mas sabia que, se tentasse se intrometer acabaria piorando a situação —, e, com um tom que certamente quebrou a tensão, comentou de maneira inocente:

– Garota de atitude. Então... Alguém mais tem alguma declaração extraordinária agendada para hoje, ou vocês podem me passar o pote da manteiga?

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Danneel pegou as chaves do carro e olhou uma última vez para o apartamento antes de trancar a porta e sair. Havia tomado sua decisão. Definitivamente, não podia simplesmente ficar ali, parada, esperando que algo acontecesse. _Ela_ precisava agir._ Ela_ precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava ajudar Jensen, ela precisava ajudar os outros. Precisava fazer com que tudo não ocorresse igual há tantos anos atrás. Suspirando profundamente, a ruiva permitiu que as memórias lhe tomassem num turbilhão de emoções e sensações que fizeram brotar lágrimas em seus olhos.

"**Você nunca entenderia.**" Adrianne parecia lhe sussurrar ao pé do ouvido. "**Nunca entenderia meus motivos, Dan, se eu não tentasse explicar o mais detalhadamente possível. Sabe... Era pra sermos apenas nós três, lembra? Juntas. Eu não queria contar porque sabia que vocês duas não me apoiariam. E, sabe... Eu me arrependi. Não deixe que isso te afete também, Danneel. Porque, se o fizer... Tudo vai estar perdido. Segredos são perigosos. Quando a situação lhe sai do controle, você faz qualquer coisa para se sentir seguro novamente... Até mentir, fingir para seus melhores amigos que tudo está bem. Manipulá-los.**"

Sacudiu a cabeça, se negando completamente a aceitar qualquer coisa do tipo. Quando se é amigo — amigo _de verdade_ —, você não finge. Pode até ter seus segredos, suas palavras escondidas nas entrelinhas, seu limite e sua quota de paciência. Mas você não mente, não manipula. Você não "faz de conta" que não existe nenhum motivo pelo comportamento estranho, quando, na verdade, há mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Você tem seu tempo, tem seus medos, mas não deixa que tudo fale mais alto e age como se nada fosse culpa sua. Você assume os erros, assume as conseqüências. Pode demorar — pode demorar _muito_ —, mas acaba acontecendo.

– Amigos de verdade não traem. – Danneel resmungou consigo mesma. – Podem até mentir, mas não traem, não vêem o desastre acontecendo, sabendo de tudo, e ficam em silêncio, sem alertar ninguém. Quem faz isso, são os covardes.

Adrianne era sua amiga. Sua melhor amiga; muito mais do que Julie. Harris definitivamente acreditava que Palicki nunca seria capaz de um ato tão egoísta, principalmente quando não era apenas ela envolvida naquele problema todo. E estava errada. Deus, como ela estava errada! Foi idiota, inconseqüente, e totalmente boba. Confiou cegamente na situação, sem perceber ou notar qualquer coisa errada.

A outra não somente havia mentido como também fingiu que nada havia de errado e fez com que pessoas inocentes morressem. Muitas pessoas inocentes. E depois, sobrou para Danneel._ Ela_ precisou mentir, precisou ocultar todo e qualquer indício de que sabia o que havia acontecido. Disse que bateu a cabeça na fuga, e que desmaiou perto da estrada, com uma sorte inexplicável. Os policiais acreditaram, é claro. Seu estado emocional demasiadamente abalado ajudou nesse quesito, e Harris se sentiu o pior verme da face da Terra ao perceber o quão falsa poderia ser.

_Você me fez sentir na pele o que é esconder as coisas, Ad. Você me fez ver tudo pelo seu ponto de vista, e esqueceu que eu também estava assustada com aquilo. Esqueceu que eu também estava com medo, que eu também queria ajudar. Um segredo vale tudo isso? Todas essas vidas; todas essas mortes? A __**amizade**__ de alguém vale tão pouco?_

Não conseguia se confirmar com aquilo. Não conseguia simplesmente acreditar que Adrianne escondeu **tanto**, mentiu **tanto**. Elas haviam feito uma promessa, mesmo que fossem apenas crianças. E, depois de tantos anos, Palicki acreditou que uma gravidez pudesse mudar tudo. Acreditou que Harris poderia se voltar contra ela, jogar algumas verdades em sua cara, virar-lhe as costas quando mais precisava. E então, o que fez? Abortou, é claro! Porque o estúpido pai da criança não queria assumi-la!

– Você não precisava ter feito isso, Adrianne. Não precisava.

Mas não era a hora de ficar pensando no que havia ou não acontecido, no que deveria ou não ter sido feito. Danneel já tinha uma idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo naquele momento, uma idéia bem cabeluda do que estavam fazendo com o acampamento. E precisava impedir. Precisava fazer com que eles lutassem para sair daquela floresta. Eles _precisavam_ sair daquela floresta.

Só torcia para que Jensen ainda estivesse vivo se chegasse a tempo.

Ainda havia cinco dias de lua cheia antes de tudo terminar.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

– Foi estranho hoje, não foi? – um pouco inseguro, Jensen se virou para encarar Misha, ainda deitado sobre seu peito. – Lauren...

Eles haviam tomado café e conversado um pouco com os outros, apesar de Christian e a Cohan não terem voltado. Não havia nada mais a ser feito. Talvez logo todos voltassem para Blue Earth e se divertissem por lá mesmo. As coisas estavam terrivelmente tediosas por ali, e ninguém parecia disposto a inventar um passatempo. Jared ainda se divertia brincando com os joguinhos de seu celular que não tinha sinal, mas isso era porque Padalecki não se importava. Mas parecia que todos ali queriam fazer algo em grupo, algo sociável, mesmo que ninguém tivesse idéias boas.

– _Ela_ é estranha. – Collins admitiu, afagando as costas do louro. –... Mas é bacana, Jen. Você não precisa se preocupar. Até porque todo mundo leva mais em consideração o que ela diz, porque é uma garota com um gênio e tanto, e simplesmente _odeia_ ser ignorada... E ela tem razão. Você vale à pena.

Mas Ackles ainda estava inquieto com tudo aquilo. Sua expressão denunciava o quanto aquela dúvida o estava consumindo por dentro. A dúvida de estarem brincando com sua cara, o provocando sem que soubesse. Misha acabava de admitir a si mesmo que isso seria normal, principalmente se Jensen estivesse acostumado com pessoas brincando com sua auto-estima daquela maneira, mas aquilo o fazia se sentir mal. Saber que já haviam feito aquilo com o louro, que o haviam feito perder a confiança em si mesmo... Isso, definitivamente, era o suficiente para que, fosse quem fosse, recebessem sua antipatia.

– Mas eu...

– Pára. – o moreno suspirou. – Jensen, pára, por favor. Não precisa ficar desse jeito, ok? Eu sei. Todos nós, sem exceção, fomos uns babacas quando você chegou. Mesmo que eu e Jared tenhamos conversado com você, eu sei que não fomos de todo agradáveis. E eu sei que é ruim, porque dá a sensação de que nada que você faz é o suficiente. Mas chega; tá legal?

– Desculpa. – o louro desviou o olhar.

– Não peça desculpas. – Misha segurou seu rosto e o obrigou a fitá-lo. – _Não_ peça, Jen. Olha, não precisa disso tudo. Não precisa dessa insegurança. Não precisa agir como se eu, ou qualquer um aqui, fosse te quebrar em pedaços irrecuperáveis. _Ninguém_ vai te machucar. Eu não vou deixar; ok?

Aquilo arrancou um sorriso de Ackles, que escondeu o rosto em seu peito. O moreno afagou suas costas novamente antes de beijá-lo; e dessa vez foi um beijo mais intenso. Quando sentiu o menor enrijecer em seus braços, Collins se afastou e o encarou sem entender.

– O que foi? – ele sussurrou baixinho, como se estivesse com medo de que falar em voz alta pudesse assustar o outro.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça uma vez antes de abraçá-lo, e sua expressão imediatamente relaxou com o contato. Misha permaneceu em silêncio, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Jen?

– Você pode me abraçar de volta, Mish? – o louro pediu num murmúrio choroso. – Por favor?

O moreno se assustou um pouco com o tom, e, ao envolver Ackles em seus braços, ouviu um soluço, e isso foi o auge de sua preocupação.

– O que aconteceu Jensen? Eu te machuquei? O que foi?

–... Eu estou com medo. – admitiu com voz falha.

– Medo de quê? – Misha ainda não entendia, e aquela atitude o estava angustiando. – Por favor, me fala o que aconteceu! Estou ficando assustado, Jen!

– Eu não quero me machucar outra vez, Mish. – Ackles ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, e sua expressão era desesperada. – Eu não quero acordar sozinho na cama outra vez. Não quero ter que pedir um abraço porque estou sentindo falta de alguma coisa. Eu não quero simplesmente ser usado e depois jogado fora como um brinquedo quebrado. Você diz que não vai me machucar, mas eu já ouvi isso tantas e tantas vezes, que agora... Agora eu... Desculpa... Desculpa Mish...

– Não peça desculpas. – o moreno secou algumas lágrimas que caíram. – Não precisa ter medo. Olha, tudo bem. Tudo bem você se sentir inseguro, tudo bem você acreditar que existem coisas cuja culpa é sua, mas... Eu sei que não vale muito, mas pode confiar em mim. Eu juro pra você. Eu nunca vou te machucar; ok? Não precisa se sentir forçado a nada, porque eu não vou te obrigar. Cada coisa no seu tempo. E se você precisar de muito... Que mal faz? Eu não quero te ver chorando, não quero te ver frágil e assustado. Então... Confia em mim, só dessa vez? Eu prometo que vai valer à pena.

O louro esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos, parecendo uma criança, e suas mãos apertavam a camisa que Misha usava; quase como se precisasse ter a certeza de que aquilo tudo era real, que não era apenas um sonho. Collins o encarou, e sorriu delicadamente, afagando seu rosto com carinho e secando a lágrima que escorreu. Ackles relaxou, e um suspiro aliviado escapou por entre seus lábios, lançando um olhar.

– Lembra que eu disse que tinha certeza de que você não iria quebrar? Eu ainda tenho certeza disso, Jen, e você quer saber como?

Jensen assentiu uma vez, e recebeu um singelo beijo antes de ouvir a resposta, que lhe arrancou um sorriso trêmulo, mas sincero. Misha também sorria.

– Eu sei, porque eu... _Eu não vou deixar você cair._


	10. Ad lunam

**Capítulo X — Ad lunam — À luz da lua**

Quando Collins o beijou novamente, as mãos de Ackles o envolveram num forte abraço antes de o rapaz abrir os olhos e encará-lo. Um sorriso doce foi o suficiente para fazer brotar em seu coração uma paz intensa o suficiente para aplacar toda a dor e receio que anteriormente poderiam ter existido. Quando Misha viu o consentimento nos olhos verdes do rapaz, permitiu que tudo corresse o mais naturalmente possível, se negando a acelerar qualquer tipo de movimento. Até porque não estava com pressa.

Jensen estremeceu quando o moreno delicadamente se virou na cama, de maneira com que o louro acabasse deitado enquanto seus dedos escorregavam de maneira suave pelo corpo que tão lentamente despia; tentando evitar que qualquer detalhe lhe escapasse. Enquanto tentava passar algum tipo de segurança ao louro — qualquer que fosse —, Collins depositava beijos em seus lábios, sabendo que o outro acabaria por se assustar se houvesse hesitação de sua parte. Ele era inseguro demais para acreditar que aquela timidez só lhe era mais agradável, e por isso estava tenso.

– Relaxa Jen. – pediu então num sussurro baixo, sorrindo carinhosamente. – Eu não vou te machucar.

Ackles respirou profundamente, e logo em seguida fechou os olhos, sorrindo de maneira vacilante. Seus dedos tremiam quando os enroscou no cabelo do moreno, puxando seu rosto para perto. Sabia que Misha não iria feri-lo de maneira alguma, mas não era por isso que estava com medo. Sua camisa já estava jogada num canto qualquer daquele quarto; e ele temia que Collins não o achasse atraente. Claro que havia a possibilidade de o rapaz gostar de si, mas a possibilidade de não gostar era igualmente grande. E isso o deixava hesitante quanto ao que fazer. Até porque não entendia o motivo de Misha aparentar gostar de si.

– Eu sei que não, Mish. Eu sei.

Mas aquilo não bastava para o moreno. Ele não queria ver aquela insegurança tão ampla em Jensen. Não queria vê-lo assustado, esperando algum tipo de reação negativa. Mas sabia que não era tão simples assim. Querer não era poder, e não seria fácil tirar aquele medo de dentro de Ackles. Aquilo lhe lembrava algo que, há muito, Jared havia dito, quando se conheceram:

"**Você sabe que nunca é tarde demais.***"

Sim. Ele sabia. E era exatamente por isso que se negava terminantemente a desistir do louro. Por isso que se negava a simplesmente deixá-lo ali, sangrando, quando podia muito bem juntar as peças de seu coração e fazer o rapaz completo; quando podia fechar aquelas feridas, mesmo que com pontos provisórios e não uma cicatriz. E o faria, quantas vezes fosse necessário, porque — já não temia mais admitir — o amava. É. Ele se apaixonou por aquele garotinho tímido e nervoso que apareceu ali, mesmo que não desde o primeiro momento em que o viu.

De alguma maneira, Jensen tomou espaço em seu coração, aos poucos, e acabou fazendo com que ele o amasse. Jensen simplesmente lhe roubou todo o receio de se apaixonar novamente, e conseguiu fazer com que sorrisse como há muito não sorria.

– Posso te beijar?

Aquilo provocou um sorriso.

– Você sabe que sim... Sempre.

**My best friend gave me the best advice**

_Meu melhor amigo me deu o melhor conselho_

**He said: each day's a gift and not a given right**

_Ele disse: cada dia é um presente e não um direito adquirido_

**Leave no stone unturned**

_Não deixe pedra sobre pedra_

**Leave your fears behind**

_Deixe seus medos para trás_

**And try to take the path less travelled by**

_E tente sempre o caminho menos viajado_

**That first step you take is the longest stride**

_Este primeiro passo que você dá é o mais difícil_

As línguas travaram uma batalha pelo comando enquanto ele desabotoava de forma completamente desajeitada os botões da própria camiseta, provocando um riso no louro. Definitivamente, deveria haver algo de muito engraçado no gesto, pois, assim que o encarou novamente, existia um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Despediu-se da peça com muito custo, e logo em seguida franziu um pouco o cenho, fazendo um beicinho infantil.

– Qual é a graça? – perguntou ligeiramente intrigado, e recebeu um olhar fascinado em resposta, desfazendo a expressão no mesmo instante, engolindo em seco. – Está me assustando, Jen. Tem alguma coisa no meu cabelo?

–... Não, seu bobo. – Ackles roçou as pontas dos dedos em seu rosto, e o rosto corado no qual tocava lhe dava a impressão de que o moreno era um anjo. –... É que... Você é tão lindo...

Misha ficou ainda mais vermelho, mas a vergonha diminuiu drasticamente quando percebeu que o outro rapaz não estava dizendo aquilo apenas da boca para fora. Ele parecia sincero ao admitir aquilo, mesmo que num sussurro baixo. E Jensen realmente não pretendia deixá-lo encabulado quanto comentou. Era um fato, e, em sua concepção, não havia nada de mal em confessar aquela veracidade tão óbvia.

Mas não importava, no fim das contas. Collins estava ali, ele o estava tocando, estava sorrindo e lhe passando a confiança da qual necessitava para conseguir partilhar da cama com outra pessoa. Não era exatamente a primeira vez que roçava em alguém daquela maneira tão íntima, mas estava na hora de esquecer qualquer tipo de lembrança ruim e confiar novamente. Até porque estava na hora de começar a esquecer o passado. Estava na hora de se perdoar, de parar de se culpar por algo que sequer tinha a ver com ele. Estava na hora de ter uma segunda chance.

Na hora de dar a si mesmo uma segunda chance.

Uma segunda chance para amar.

**If today was your last day**

_Se hoje fosse seu ultimo dia_

**And tomorrow was too late**

_E amanhã fosse tarde demais_

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

_Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_

**Would you live each moment like your last?**

_Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o último?_

**Leave old pictures in the past?**

_Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_

**Donate every dime you had?**

_Doaria cada centavo que você tem?_

**If today was your last day**

_Se hoje fosse seu ultimo dia_

Carinhosamente, Jensen tomou o rosto de Misha entre suas mãos e deslizou os lábios por toda a extensão de sua face, apreciando a pele macia e se permitindo embriagar com o suave odor que parecia se desprender da pele clara do moreno.

– Você também é lindo... – Collins escorregou os dedos pelos ombros repletos de sardas, suspirando baixinho. – Sabia?

Recebeu um singelo beijo antes da resposta.

–... Acabaram de me dizer...

O maior riu baixinho antes de voltar sua atenção para as peças de roupas que vestiam. Claro que não havia a necessidade de retirá-las todas, mas _sentia_ que precisava fazê-lo. Se não para passar proteção ao louro, para admitir a si mesmo que desejava aquilo. Havia o lado excitante da coisa — óbvio —, mas isso não significava, necessariamente, que precisariam ir muito além do mero toque. Precisava sentir-se bem com aquilo novamente, assim como o outro, e eles poderiam fazê-lo juntos. Poderiam ir muito além do que acreditavam ser possível, mas sem pressa. Sem o tolo pensamento de obrigação, sem a impressão de um estar forçando o outro a algo.

Até porque valeria à pena toda aquela luta. Valeria, porque nada poderia ser mais forte do que aquele sentimento; poderia? Não era como se a vida toda se resumisse àquilo, mas grande parte, sim. Grande parte da vida se resumia a amar e ser amado, a sorrir e fazer sorrir. Porque é assim que a gente vai aprendendo: devagarzinho, caindo e levantando. Era assim que eles andariam, mesmo em meio às quedas, erguendo-se como um arranha-céu.

Então... Eles se consertariam aos poucos, pedaço a pedaço.

E não importava quando tempo iria durar.

**Against the grain should be a way of life**

_Ir contra o natural deveria ser um modo de vida_

**What's worth the price is always worth the fight**

_O que vale a recompensa sempre vale a briga_

**Every second counts 'cause**

_Cada segundo conta, porque_

**There's no second try**

_Não há segunda chance_

**So live like you're never livin twice**

_Então viva, porque você nunca viverá duas vezes_

**Don't take the free ride in your own life**

_Não deixe sua própria vida à deriva_

– Você pode me abraçar, Mish? – Ackles perguntou num tom baixo.

No primeiro instante, Collins acreditou ter feito algo de errado — lembrava-se de Jensen ter dito que só pedia para ser abraçado quando sentia que algo faltava —, mas logo percebeu que havia sido quase um impulso do outro rapaz; uma maneira de comprovar a si mesmo que aquilo era real. Portanto, sorria ao envolver o louro em seus braços e niná-lo carinhosamente; como se estivesse segurando uma criança. E isso fez o outro sorrir também.

– Eu não me importo que você não seja de vidro. – Misha sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, sentindo-o estremecer. – Eu vou agir como se fosse.

Aquilo provocou uma risada mais alta de Jensen, mas Collins podia ver o quão internamente satisfeito ele estava com aquelas simples palavras, e, como conseqüência, acabou beijando Ackles com suavidade antes de se deitar ao seu lado e apertá-lo contra si com mais força; sentindo a frieza da pele alva contra a sua. Era bom, apesar de provocar um arrepio em sua espinha.

– Sabe... – sentia a necessidade de iniciar uma conversa, apenas para tornar o clima mais leve, mesmo que algumas das palavras seguintes acabassem por trazer uma leve pontada em seu peito. –... Uma vez, Chad me disse uma coisa... Ele me disse uma coisa que ficou na minha cabeça, por um grande tempo. Ia e vinha, martelando, perturbando. Eu não sabia o que pensar a respeito, e... Bem, cheguei à conclusão de que não precisava pensar.

– E o que foi que ele disse? – Ackles ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua; um gesto desafiadoramente tentador para o moreno, que acabou se distraindo. –... Mish?

–... Ele me disse que nunca se apaixonaria outra vez. – Collins ergueu os olhos para o teto, franzindo o cenho. – Pouco depois de admitir que era homossexual... E, bom... Na época, eu ainda não tinha certeza. Nós éramos apenas amigos, sabe? Apenas bons amigos... E ele jurou de pés juntos que nunca amaria outra vez, porque doía demais. Ele disse, com todas as letras. E, por algum tempo... Eu acreditei, entende? Quando eu percebi que estava me apaixonando... Eu não falei nada porque achei que ele acabaria entendendo tudo errado. Então, fiquei em silêncio. Fiquei em silêncio porque não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito.

Naquele momento, tinha toda a atenção de Jensen voltada para si, e tentava fazer com que a presença do rapaz amenizasse um pouco a dor em seu peito. Mas ele precisava fazer aquilo. Precisava dizer, porque, se não o fizesse, acabaria se arrependendo no fim. As coisas poderiam terminar terrivelmente mal, e ele saberia que a culpa seria sua.

Precisava admitir a si mesmo que nada voltaria a ser como antes.

Nunca.

**If today was your last day**

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

**And tomorrow was too late**

_E amanhã fosse tarde demais_

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

_Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_

**Would you live each moment like your last?**

_Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o último?_

**Leave old pictures in the past?**

_Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_

**Donate every dime you had?**

_Doaria cada centavo que você tem?_

**Would you call those friends you've never seen?**

_Ligaria para aqueles amigos que você nunca vê?_

**Reminisce old memories?**

_Lembrar-se-ia de velhas memórias?_

**Would you forgive your enemies?**

_Perdoaria seus inimigos?_

**Would you find that one your dreaming of?**

_Encontraria aquela pessoa com a qual você sonha?_

**Swear up and down to God above**

_Jurando "de pés juntos" ao Deus lá de cima_

**That you'll finally fall in love?**

_Que você finalmente vai se apaixonar?_

**If today was your last day**

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

– Quando nós... Começamos a namorar... – ainda assim, as palavras arranhavam sua garganta, e precisou tomar fôlego antes de prosseguir num tom baixo: – Ele também disse, com todas as letras, "Eu te amo". E aquilo ficou, sabe? Por muito tempo... Até ele desaparecer. E eu me senti culpado. Eu me senti culpado porque eu deveria estar lá. Eu deveria estar lá para segurar a mão dele e evitar que as coisas saíssem do controle. Eu _precisava_ estar lá, pelo simples fato de ele desejar que eu estivesse.

Jensen segurava sua mão com força, tentando lhe passar a confiança necessária para que o rapaz conseguisse prosseguir, mas Misha sentiu as lágrimas se formando e precisou de alguns segundos para retomar o controle da situação, esfregando os olhos com o nó dos dedos e fungando baixo.

–... E agora eu tenho medo, Jen. – finalmente, virou-se para encará-lo; olhos nos olhos. – Eu tenho medo de estar confundindo tudo. Medo de acabar machucando ou magoando você no final. Eu não quero ver você chorar, nunca mais, mas eu... E se algum dia eu for o motivo de suas lágrimas? E se _eu_ te machucar? Como eu vou conseguir curar essas feridas?... E você me perdoaria? Você me perdoaria se eu fizesse algo errado e tentasse me redimir de alguma maneira?

Ackles o encarou sem entender, franzindo o cenho de maneira angustiada. Sua mente não estava reagindo bem àquelas palavras. Seu cérebro processava todo tipo de informação que poderia estar escondida naquelas simples frases, e ele não gostou daquilo que encontrou.

Parecia uma despedida.

– Você nunca iria me magoar propositalmente, Mish. – sussurrou como que tentando convencer não apenas o outro de suas palavras, mas também a si mesmo. Logo em seguida, fechou os olhos com força e admitiu num tom frágil, como se estivesse com receio de ouvir uma resposta: – _Eu te amo_.

E foi aquela simples frase — com aquelas delicadas palavras — que mudou tudo. De repente, estar junto não era apenas mais um mero capricho. Era uma necessidade, tal qual o ser humano precisa do oxigênio para viver. Tal qual um pássaro precisa de uma asa para voar.

Tal qual um coração precisa de um novo amor para consertar.

**If today was your last day**

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

**Would you make it up by mending a broken heart?**

_Você varia o certo curando um coração partido?_

**You know it's never too late**

_Você sabe que nunca é tarde demais_

**To shoot for the stars**

_Para almejar as estrelas_

**Regardless of who you are**

_Independentemente de quem você é_

**So do whatever it takes**

_Então faça o que for preciso_

'**Cause you can't rewind**

_Porque você não pode retroceder_

**A moment in this life**

_Um momento nesta vida_

**Let nothing stand in your way**

_Não deixe nada atrapalhar o seu caminho_

'**Cause the hands of time are never on your side**

_Pois as mãos do tempo nunca estão do seu lado_

– Eu também te amo.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi consentido por ambos os lados; de todas as formas, maneiras e ações possíveis. As roupas foram retiradas com rapidez, enquanto os atos eram movidos apenas pelo intuito de estar junto, de tocar e apreciar o contato mais íntimo que pudessem ter. Misha gostava de ter as mãos delicadas do rapaz roçando em sua pele, que estremecia ao mero toque. Jensen, por outro lado, preferia o aconchego familiar e reconfortante de braços fortes o envolvendo. Já estava claro quem seria o que naquela relação, mas, ainda assim, não era de grande importância. Com sentimento, bastava o mero olhar para que o sorriso se fizesse presente. Bastava o mero suspiro para que houvesse o famoso "efeito dominó" entre os corações dos rapazes.

Collins era carinhoso como o louro nunca vira; com as carícias fortes, porém amorosas, sem nunca deixar de beijá-lo. E Ackles, apesar de extremamente tímido, conseguia ser ousado sem perder a suavidade, e era isso que o tornava tão tentador.

Uma dupla estranha, que em sua imperfeição perfeita se completava.

– Quer parar por aqui? – Misha viu o desconforto do menor quando se encaixou entre suas pernas.

Jensen, entretanto, apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negação, e enroscou os dedos nos fios escuros do cabelo do moreno, pedindo por um beijo. Um convite irrecusável para o Inferno.

– Só prometa que vai estar aqui quando eu acordar. – a voz era rouca e apaixonada, e isso provocou um sorriso até meio malicioso.

– Eu prometo. – sussurrou em resposta antes de beijá-lo novamente.

**If today was your last day**

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

**And tomorrow was too late**

_E manhã fosse tarde demais_

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

_Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_

**Would you live each moment like your last?**

_Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o último?_

**Leave old pictures in the past?**

_Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_

**Donate every dime you had?**

_Doaria cada centavo que você tem?_

**Would you call those friends you've never seen?**

_Ligaria para aqueles amigos que você nunca vê?_

**Reminisce old memories?**

_Lembrar-se-ia de velhas memórias?_

**Would you forgive your enemies?**

_Perdoaria seus inimigos?_

**Would you find that one your dreaming of?**

_Encontraria aquela pessoa com a qual você sonha?_

**Swear up and down to God above**

_Jurando "de pés juntos" ao Deus lá de cima_

**That you'll finally fall in love?**

_Que você finalmente vai se apaixonar?_

**If today was your last day**

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

Collins pegou o preservativo e o lubrificante na cômoda que havia ao lado de sua cama, sentindo-se até meio nervoso enquanto encarava a face serena do namorado, que permaneceu de olhos fechados. Definitivamente, não sabia como deveria agir. Claro que já havia feito aquilo antes, mas com Jensen tudo era tão novo que havia até mesmo aquele friozinho estranho na barriga, as borboletas em seu estômago e o suor na palma das mãos.

– Mish? – a voz de Jensen o tirou de seus devaneios, e o moreno virou-se para encará-lo. – Está tudo bem?... Você parece... Distante...

Sacudiu a cabeça uma única vez, sabendo que não aparentava estar tão confiante quanto desejava. Seus lábios procuraram os de Ackles no simples ato desesperado de tentar provar a si mesmo que aquilo era, sim, real. Tentando provar a si mesmo que não era apenas uma alucinação de sua mente tresloucada pelo tempo.

E — quando recebeu um abraço em resposta — conseguiu a confirmação da qual precisava para seguir em frente. Agora entendia o que levava o louro a pedir aquele simples contato. Trazia uma paz imensa, uma segurança tão grande que até mesmo o tremor que lhe percorria o corpo desapareceu.

– Você pode me beijar? – sussurrou docemente. – Por favor, Jensen?

–... Bobo.

Aquilo era o que bastava. Nos minutos seguintes, sua única preocupação era preparar adequadamente o louro, para poupá-lo ao máximo da dor inicial que sabia existir. E quando veio a penetração, foi delicada, sem pressa e extremamente carinhosa. Abafaram os gemidos com beijos, não querendo chamar a atenção de ninguém.

Os movimentos eram ritmados e harmoniosos; os corpos dos rapazes encaixando-se e entrelaçando-se de maneira quase sobrenatural, como duas peças de um quebra-cabeça. E, em meio àquele ato não meramente carnal, existiam as juras de amor, as palavras de paixão e os toques carinhosos. Seguiu-se o êxtase, e, logo que os lábios se encontraram novamente, um corpo desabou sobre o outro. A respiração pesada, as peles suadas e os corações batendo num ritmo alucinado.

Misha sorria ainda meio grogue pelo prazer, mas conseguiu fazer uma trilha de beijos pelo rosto do menor, deslizando pela pele macia até encontrar seus lábios. Jensen também sorria, mas timidamente, e rolou na cama de maneira com que Collins acabasse por baixo, o abraçando com ternura e fechando os olhos. Eles não precisavam de palavras para descrever o quão completos estavam.

Ainda assim, elas vieram doces:

– Sabia que eu te amo?

– Eu amo mais...


	11. Signum

**Capítulo XI — Signum — Sinal**

Lauren trincou os dentes quando Chris segurou seu braço, e, quando se virou para encará-lo, Kane a fitava com uma expressão que expressava claramente o quão confuso estava. E não era para menos. Depois de sair, após tomar o café da manhã, Cohan simplesmente se negou a voltar e se pôs a caminhar e ignorou quando ele a chamou. Andaram mata adentro, e agora o sol já se punha, e a garota não dava sinais de que pretendia voltar.

– O que foi? – a loura bufou, irritadiça.

– Vai me dizer o motivo daquilo tudo, ou vai ficar fazendo mistério? – o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira irônica, arrancando um suspiro longo da menina.

Christian realmente não queria forçá-la a dizer nada, mas conhecia a moça desde que eram pivetes. Havia crescido com Lauren, conhecia cada mania e significado dos gestos da Cohan. E sabia que há muito algo a estava perturbando. A loura não era o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente fica em silêncio e abaixa a cabeça quando vê algo de errado acontecendo; principalmente quando isso envolve preconceito entre iguais.

– "_Vai me dizer o motivo daquilo tudo, ou vai ficar fazendo mistério?_" – Lauren imitou a voz do rapaz de maneira teatral, e logo em seguida suspirou longamente. – Eu estou cansada. Cansada de ver e ouvir essas atrocidades, o tempo todo; o tempo inteiro com indiretas e motivos pelos quais ele não deveria estar aqui. Mas que porra! Não é como se nós nunca tivéssemos sido calouros algum dia! Não é como se nunca tivéssemos sido novatos no acampamento! E eu simplesmente não entendo o motivo de com ele ser diferente!

–... Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando. – delicadamente, o moreno tomou as mãos trêmulas entre as suas, e observou com naturalidade: – Está nervosa. Irritadiça e impaciente. Vamos lá: fale para mim o que está te perturbando.

Cohan se afastou nos primeiros cinco segundos, e logo em seguida o abraçou; incapaz de se conter. Kane afagou suas costas com carinho e a embalou com suavidade, ignorando o fato de ela não responder sua pergunta de imediato. Sabia que a loura era uma criaturinha difícil de compreender, uma garota difícil de interpretar. Não se importava de verdade, apenas queria saber o que havia de errado.

– Você não está com a sensação de que tem algo errado, Chris? – Lauren sussurrou num tom baixo, como se temesse ser ouvida por outra pessoa. – Não tem a sensação de que tem alguma coisa à espreita, só esperando para atacar? Alguma coisa..._ Maligna_?

Christian demorou alguns minutos para responder, tentando formular uma frase coerente. A loura tinha a nítida impressão de que ele achava tudo aquilo uma loucura; não havia nada de errado na floresta, no fim das contas. Mas simplesmente não conseguia conter o impulso de prender a respiração toda vez que se voltava para observar as árvores. E talvez fosse apenas sua mente lhe pregando peças, mas sempre tinha a sensação de que algo se movia. Estaria ela ficando louca, ou era verdade?

– Depende do que você quer dizer com isso, apesar de a hipótese me soar um tanto quanto insana... Quase completamente, na verdade. – Kane admitiu por fim.

A garota sacudiu a cabeça e se afastou novamente, mas, dessa vez, não como se o estivesse mandando ir embora, mas sim como se precisasse de espaço, de tempo para pensar. O moreno a conhecia por anos o suficiente para saber que era melhor deixá-la sozinha, ou acabaria por piorar a situação; que já se encontrava demasiadamente estranha.

– Nos encontramos na casa? – perguntou num tom solidário.

– Pode ir. – Lauren mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu vou daqui a pouco.

Christian suspirou pesadamente, mas assentiu e saiu dali a passos lentos. Talvez tivesse a esperança de que ela mudasse de opinião antes de desaparecer na mata, mas Cohan não tinha tanta certeza. Assim que ele sumiu de vista, a loura contou dez minutos antes de começar a andar naquela direção. Não pretendia ficar a "céu aberto" durante a noite — afinal, escurecia perigosamente rápido —, principalmente com as impressões sobre o que vinha tendo. Enquanto caminhava, Lauren se concentrava em cada mínimo barulho da floresta, controlando a respiração acelerada. Talvez essa fosse sua maneira de garantir a si mesma que estava a salvo das "coisas sombrias".

Era extremamente cuidadosa e silenciosa — fazendo o mínimo barulho possível enquanto pisoteava as folhas e galhos secos espalhados sobre a terra —, e foi por isso que ouviu: um estalido agudo e estranho, bizarramente parecido com o de uma pessoa descontando sua raiva na primeira coisa que enxergava; o que, consequentemente, era uma árvore de tronco duro e antigo, que fazia um som peculiar quando socada. Estando ali há tantos anos, conhecia os menores detalhes da floresta.

Em suma, não era curiosa demais, mas aquilo despertou algo dentro de si e a alertou que deveria se esconder. Isso significava sair da trilha e correr o risco de escorregar ou pisar em falso, e acabar caindo em algum barranco. Cohan não deu à mínima, fugindo para trás do primeiro arbusto grande que encontrou, encolhendo-se o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse vê-la ali.

Escurecia rapidamente, mas a garota conseguia enxergar o vulto de um rapaz, que se movia apressadamente pela trilha, praticamente correndo. Imediatamente o reconheceu: Justin. O que ele estaria fazendo ali, àquela hora, ainda mais no meio da floresta? Lauren estava ali por um motivo, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhum para o rapaz.

_O que você está aprontando, Hartley?_

A expressão do rapaz era indecifrável, mas ele estava estranhamente pálido. Cohan não era a melhor pessoa do mundo para identificar os sentimentos alheios, entretanto, viu uma centelha de medo nos olhos escuros do garoto. Sua feição torceu-se em confusão, e a garota tentou entender o motivo de ele andar em círculos, entre o susto e o pânico a cada novo barulho na mata. Parecia esperar por alguma coisa... Mas o quê? Será que Justin não sabia que a floresta poderia ser perigosa, dependendo de onde estivessem? Ainda mais naquele momento, com a chuva começando a cair.

Estranho. Lauren não se lembrava de o tempo estar muito ruim quando saiu da casa. Agora, porém, parecia que uma tempestade se aproximava. As gotículas d'água logo se chocavam contra seu rosto, causando um formigar desconfortável na pele da loura, que estreitou ainda mais os olhos, puxando o capuz do moletom para proteger a face. Definitivamente, não esperaria mais que meia hora debaixo daquela chuva, apenas para saber o que Hartley faria. Se aquilo demorasse mais que isso, iria embora e agiria como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

Porém, sua curiosidade logo foi aplacada, pois Justin parou de se mover e suspirou, estremecendo; como se já soubesse o que iria acontecer, e estivesse com medo. Os ombros se curvaram, como que na defensiva, mas ele não moveu um único músculo. E então, quando Cohan estava quase desistindo da idéia de ficar ali escondida — o louro não lhe faria mal, no fim das contas —, _eles_ apareceram. Sorrateiramente, mesclando-se à paisagem como se todos fossem um só, sem emitir qualquer som que pudesse identificar sua chegada.

**Lobos.** Lobos _imensos_.

Todos tinham pelagem escura, entre o preto e o marrom, de maneira com que, na escuridão da floresta, só se via os olhos; amarelos e meio esverdeados, felinos. Como um predador que acabou de encontrar sua caça, indefesa, sem ter como se defender.

Lauren teria gritado — sim — a plenos pulmões, mas sua voz morreu na garganta, sem que tivesse a chance de usá-la; o corpo paralisado, as mãos trêmulas e o coração batendo acelerado. Ela ouviu os uivos, e viu até certo ponto o que aconteceu; até os clamores tornarem-se nada mais do que ganidos selvagens enquanto os ossos estalavam, uma vez que eram separados da carne. Talvez houvesse gritado enquanto via aquilo, talvez não, ela não tinha certeza. Depois disso, fugiu sorrateiramente por alguns metros. E logo em seguida correu. Correu como se não houvesse amanhã, sem se importar com o barulho que causava enquanto pisoteava os galhos e escorregava na terra, que parecia barro molhado, ainda mais com as folhas.

A chuva impedia que enxergasse pouco mais do que alguns metros à frente, e, de repente, Cohan viu-se perdida na mata. Não sabia onde estava a trilha que a levaria de volta para casa, não sabia onde estavam os lobos, não sabia para onde ir. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, que correram sem o menor pudor pela extensão de seu rosto; gotas d'água que só se diferenciavam da chuva na questão de temperatura. Se isso já não bastasse, anuviavam-lhe a visão, de maneira com que acabou sem saber nem mesmo a direção que seguia. Só sabia que estava próxima a um barranco

E então, escorregou.

A queda pareceu-lhe uma eternidade, rasgando a pele das mãos enquanto tentava — em vão — se segurar em algum lugar. Era um turbilhão de coisas confusas: a terra, os galhos, o gosto da chuva em seus lábios, misturando-se ao sal das lágrimas. O corpo doía quando finalmente parou, e o ar que entrava em seus pulmões poderia se comparar a facadas, arquejando e inspirando com dificuldade. Gemeu baixinho enquanto se encolhia no chão, levando as mãos machucadas até os ouvidos, tentando bloquear os sons. Era como se escutasse tudo com clareza sobrenatural, enquanto as imagens passeavam por entre suas pálpebras fechadas.

Um verdadeiro tormento.

Balbuciou coisas desconexas por alguns instantes, antes de uma confortável escuridão tomá-la. Não era o suficiente para a dor desaparecer por completo, mas o bastante para que seu subconsciente não a deixasse irrequieta. Embora a chuva continuasse a cair implacável, fustigando-lhe a face pálida, Lauren não despertou.

Estranhamente, não havia nuvens encobrindo a lua naquela noite.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

São seis ao todo; dois novatos e quatro antigos. Há dez anos, havia apenas um. Há oito, já havia dois. Há seis, opa, havia quatro. E há pouco menos de um semestre, chegaram outros dois. Cada um possui algo peculiar, alguma coisa que os define acima de tudo. Pode ser um sorriso, um olhar, quem sabe uma raiva incontrolável, ou até uma timidez absurda. Eles não são escolhidos a esmo, como suas vítimas. Não, todos precisam _merecer_ estar ali.

Todo ano, desde o primeiro, existe uma espécie de regra: alguém sobrevive. Não é como nas lendas, onde eles não têm consciência do que estão fazendo. Se fosse simples assim, não haveria um líder. Pois, ora essa, seria um desrespeito às vítimas escolhê-las antecipadamente. Elas iriam morrer de uma maneira ou de outra, mas continuaria sendo um desrespeito. Eles as observavam por algum tempo, assim que eram definidos os escolhidos. Uma pesquisada aqui, uma invasão de privacidade ali, e pronto. Já tinham um segredo em mãos.

Mesmo que não fosse algo demasiadamente "bombástico", essas pessoas tentavam mantê-los em absoluto sigilo. Havia estática em quase todos os quartos da casa. Quase. Por isso os celulares não funcionavam. A interferência era grande demais para que pudesse existir um sinal. Mas havia duas exceções, é claro. No quarto do escolhido — onde tocaria pela primeira vez —, e no quarto do líder. Sim. Ele estava lá desde o começo, apenas à espreita. Parecia totalmente inocente, mas estava perigosamente envolvido com todos os "desastres" ocorridos durante o acampamento.

Naquele ano, o escolhido que tinha um segredo complicado era Justin Hartley. Os seis sabiam de sua fama: amigo até todos os interesses desaparecerem. Eles usaram aquilo contra Hartley, assim como, há tantos anos, usaram o aborto de Adrianne contra ela, para que manipulasse os amigos.

Seria tão mais simples trancá-los todos e matá-los de uma vez! Mas não. O líder deixava bem claro que seria um por noite, e que deveria haver sobreviventes. Claro que um deles não contava, não exatamente, mas ambos precisariam ser transformados plenamente para que fizessem parte naquele picadeiro onde os mais fortes sobreviveriam. Eles não sabiam, mas os "jogos" começaram a partir do momento em que aceitaram ir ao acampamento. As brincadeiras, as risadas, as conversas até mesmo pessoais; tudo aquilo foi visto e avaliado pelos seis. Escolheram os mais fortes, e os outros seriam descartados.

Justin não passou no teste, pois era um mentiroso de marca maior. Mark teria sido escolhido para fazer parte da brincadeira, se não tivesse agido como um boboca no momento da escolha de parceiros para os quartos. Christian era fiel demais aos amigos para ser considerado como uma boa hipótese. Sandra era uma patricinha que não ligava para outra coisa que não moda; iria enlouquecê-los, com toda a certeza. Lauren... Ah, ela teria sobrevivido... Se, no café da manhã, não tivesse surpreendido a todos com sua noção do certo e do errado. Ela daria com a língua nos dentes e arrumaria complicações para todos.

Jared, Misha, Jensen e Jeff, por outro lado... Bom, não poderiam ser todos. Não haveria alimento o suficiente, e mais mortes atrairiam muita atenção para a cidade. Que lutassem entre si — mesmo que não tão literalmente —, então, para ver quem seria o sobrevivente final e líder do restante. Claro que dois deles não contavam.

Era apenas um jogo, afinal. Um rei precisava cair para que o exército se desfizesse num grande e insignificante nada.

E que — nessa guerra — vença o mais forte.


	12. Tumulus

**Capítulo XII — Tumulus — Cume**

Jensen acordou com o sol batendo em suas costas, aquecendo-lhe o corpo e a alma. Não abriu os olhos de imediato, apreciando a sensação da pele macia pressionada contra a sua. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto quando sentiu os braços de Misha ainda o envolvendo, e acabou rindo consigo mesmo.

–... Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? – Collins sussurrou com a voz rouca, fazendo círculos com a ponta do dedo em seus ombros.

– Você ainda está me abraçando... – o louro respondeu no mesmo tom, suspirando baixinho quando o contato se tornou mais forte. –... E... E isso é bom.

– Hm... – Misha sorriu, e logo em seguida depositou um beijo em sua testa. – Eu prometi que estaria aqui, não foi?

– Não necessariamente dessa forma... – Jensen ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, e um sorriso brincava em suas feições. – Mas, é. No geral, foi isso mesmo.

Aquilo arrancou uma risada mais alta do moreno, expondo os dentes brancos num esticar de lábios, ligeiramente encantador. Ackles observou a cena com a expressão sonhadora, logo recebendo um beijo.

– Precisamos nos arrumar. – Collins cantarolou alegremente. – Ou é bem provável que alguém venha aqui "nos acordar", porque acreditam que nós estejamos demorando muito.

Misha sorriu quando viu o rosto do menor corar consideravelmente com a hipótese, mas nem mesmo a timidez do rapaz lhe era demasiadamente estranha naquele momento. Simplesmente deixou-se levar pelo ímpeto, ignorando completamente o fato de também se sentir estranho naquela situação um tanto quanto diferente do normal.

– Quer namorar comigo? – as palavras escaparam sem que tivesse controle o suficiente para contê-las.

– Eu... O quê? – Jensen ficou ainda mais vermelho, e parecia desconcertado. – Mish, você não precisa...

– Não, não. Eu preciso saber. Não podemos ficar nessa relação de "chove, mas não molha". – o moreno segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, fitando-o de maneira profunda. – Jensen Ackles, de Palo Alto ou o que quer que seja: _você quer namorar comigo_?

O louro parecia ainda mais envergonhado naquele momento, e balbuciou algumas coisas desconexas por alguns instantes antes de se calar e encarar Collins de maneira um tanto quanto duvidosa. Enquanto os segundos se passavam, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele arfou.

–... Você... Você não está brincando?

Misha arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

– Por que estaria, Jen?

Ackles abriu a boca por breves segundos, e logo em seguida sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não importa. Eu... Eu aceito.

Aquilo arrancou um grande sorriso de Collins, que imediatamente inclinou-se para beijá-lo em resposta. Seus dedos entrelaçaram-se com carinho quando aprofundaram o contato.

– Eu já disse que te amo? – Misha suspirou baixinho quando o louro enroscou as mãos em seu cabelo e afagou com delicadeza. – Já disse o quanto?

–... Sim... – Jensen sorriu. – Mas é bom ouvir, de qualquer forma.

Collins revirou os olhos, encarando-o e tentando gravar os mínimos detalhes em sua memória. Afinal, precisaria daquilo para quando fechasse os olhos, quando quisesse sonhar acordado.

– Eu. Te. Amo. – cada palavra foi pontuada com um beijo singelo, arrancando um sorriso do menor.

– Eu também te amo, Mish.

**[...]**

Jared bateu ambas as mãos na mesa, quase perdendo a paciência e partindo para cima do irmão. Estavam naquela mesma discussão há horas, desde que acordaram, para falar a verdade, e Jeff simplesmente se negava a escutá-lo; como se sua opinião sobre o assunto não fosse nem um pouco importante. Chris estava sentado numa cadeira, amuado, como se ainda tivesse dificuldade em processar aquela idéia. A simples hipótese lhe causava arrepios.

– Eu já disse que não, Jared! – antes que tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, o outro Padalecki ergueu a voz. – E ponto final!

O moreno bufou de maneira impaciente, e estava quase dizendo coisas não tão delicadas ao irmão, quando Jensen e Misha apareceram; de mãos dadas. A cena foi um tanto quanto inusitada, mas ninguém pareceu dar demasiada atenção ao fato, pois logo todos os pensamentos se voltaram para o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

– Lauren não foi embora. – Christian falou de repente, e sua expressão era tomada pelo choque. – Ela tinha acabado de dizer que iria voltar logo, e então eu... Eu vim para casa, achando que ela não iria demorar... E depois...

As palavras morreram aos poucos, tornando-se apenas sussurros desconexos, cujos quais, ainda assim, foram ouvidos atentamente por todos ali presentes. A expressão de Jared se contorceu em desagrado antes de — ainda furioso — ele se virar para o irmão mais velho.

– Eu disse! Nós _precisamos_ chamar alguém, Jeff!

O outro moreno lhe lançou um olhar irritado, mas não disse nada, e o silêncio que se seguiu foi tenso o suficiente para que todos se sentissem mal com aquilo.

– O que houve? – Misha arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Dessa vez, foi Jeff quem respondeu, em tom melancólico:

– Lauren. Ela não voltou para casa ontem à noite. Nós achamos que ela saiu da trilha e acabou se perdendo na mata.

Jensen ficou pálido feito um fantasma, enquanto Collins arregalava os olhos, e Jared viu ali sua chance para fazer com que finalmente todos o ouvissem. Não era como se não estivesse preocupado com a garota — estava, é claro. Seu estômago embrulhava apenas de pensar naquela suposição —, mas eles _precisavam_ fazer alguma coisa; chamar a polícia, alertar os amigos de trabalho de Jeff, ouvir alguém mais responsável e experiente no assunto. Se a garota realmente havia se perdido na floresta, não havia nada que pudessem fazer além de rezar e esperar que tudo ficasse bem.

– Mish, Jen, tentem enfiar na cabeça desse idiota que nós precisamos buscar ajuda para que procurem a Lauren. – naquele momento, estava estático demais para escolher palavras melhores e menos indelicadas. – Nós simplesmente _não podemos_ ficar aqui, esperando que ela surja de um arbusto, ou pior: arriscar-nos a procurá-la por aí e acabarmos nos perdendo também! Se todo mundo desaparecer, isso não vai ajudar ninguém!

– Jay! – Jeff virou-se para o rapaz com a expressão transtornada, e parecia à Ackles que era capaz de os dois saírem "no braço" ali mesmo. – É o _meu_ trabalho que está em risco, e a vida dela também! Você não pode esperar que eu simplesmente escute o que está dizendo e aja como se não pudesse fazer nada a respeito!

– Que se foda o trabalho, Jeffrey! – o moreno explodiu. –... Você quer entrar na mata e brincar de "Chapeuzinho Vermelho"?! Vai lá, seu idiota!

–... Eu ainda sou o irmão mais velho, _Jared Tristan Padalecki_. – o menor cuspiu a palavras por entre os dentes trincados. – E você me deve respeito.

– Então que se foda o respeito, também! – Jared o encarou, mas havia algo errado em seu olhar, e o tom já não era mais tão exasperado. Na verdade, parecia quase em desespero. – Vai lá bancar o herói, Jeff, como da última vez... Só não espere que eu concorde com essa loucura toda.

De repente, a situação estava invertida. Jeffrey emudeceu-se com a declaração do mais novo, que saiu dali sem mais nem uma única palavra, enquanto Christian parecia finalmente acordar de seu transe, e Misha crispava os lábios em sinal de incômodo. Collins foi atrás do melhor amigo sem olhar em direção ao outro Padalecki, enquanto Ackles tentava apenas entender a situação sem parecer demasiadamente intrometido ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

– Não foi o que eu quis dizer... – Jeff sussurrou antes de deixar o cômodo, também em silêncio.

Era a primeira vez em muitos anos que via uma briga tão séria que não dentro de sua própria casa, e isso acabou fazendo com que Jensen se sentisse extremamente desconfortável naquela situação; um intruso em assuntos que não lhe diziam o menor respeito.

– Você não precisa se sentir assim. – Kane o sobressaltou com aquelas palavras, recebendo um olhar confuso do louro. – Digo... Não somos amigos nem nada do tipo, mas, bem ou mal, você já faz parte do grupo, Jensen. Esse é o tipo de coisa que não se pode evitar; principalmente quando se é próximo demais das pessoas. Uma hora ou outra, você acabaria ouvindo algo assim.

Ackles sacudiu a cabeça uma vez e o encarou sem entender. Tentou ignorar o fato de seus sentimentos sempre estarem "escritos em sua testa", como dizia carinhosamente Joshua.

– Pensei que me odiasse. – admitiu num tom sincero, e, ao perceber que era encarado com surpresa, rapidamente prosseguiu: – Achei que ela também iria embora por minha causa. Seria suposto que todos vocês estivessem furiosos comigo.

– E por que estaríamos? – Christian sorriu fracamente. – Sei que a primeira impressão que passamos não é exatamente "amigável", mas... Lauren é uma boa pessoa. E, se ela diz que você vale à pena... Bom, não posso fazer outra coisa que não acreditar.

Jensen fitou o moreno durante alguns instantes, e, logo em seguida, deu de ombros. Se o outro estava falando que era essa a "impressão" que passava, não havia nada que pudesse dizer para mudar aquela opinião. Até porque estava cansado de tentar ser o que as pessoas queriam, e, ali, no meio da floresta, convivendo com aquele estranho grupo de desconhecidos, ele percebeu que não havia a necessidade de ser algo menos do que ele mesmo. E, se as pessoas gostavam ou não disso, precisava aprender a conviver com aquilo. Fazer amigos, o normal para qualquer um.

Haveria sempre alguém, como Mark, Justin ou Sandra, que acabaria por não gostar de sua presença. Haveria sempre alguém que não gostaria de si e iria embora por isso. Porque, embora ninguém houvesse falado nada a respeito de Hartley, ficava quase óbvio, principalmente pelo fato de ninguém mencioná-lo, que ele havia ido embora por causa daqueles "assuntos mal-resolvidos" no grupo. Mas não era sua culpa, no fim das contas. Era o que Christian estava dizendo, era o que quase todos tentavam enfiar em sua cabeça desde o momento em que chegou. Na época, ele só era teimoso demais para ouvir.

– Vocês são estranhos.

Aquilo arrancou um riso momentâneo de ambos, mas que morreu rapidamente em meio àquela tensão. Às vezes, algumas coisas acabam aproximando as pessoas. Quando elas têm um propósito em comum, ou uma amizade. Mesmo sem querer, acaba se tornando real. Christian não tinha a intenção de soar muito "manipulável" por meio das opiniões dos outros, mas queria deixar claro que acreditava no louro; que acreditava que a amizade dele valeria à pena. Jensen, por outro lado, queria apenas entender como pessoas tão diferentes conseguiam se encaixar tão bem. Não é "_Os opostos se atraem_", porque, subconscientemente, estamos sempre procurando alguém que tenha interesses em comum com os nossos. Para quem acredita, é o destino. Para outros mais céticos, como ele, são as conseqüências de escolhas feitas no passado.

Mas talvez não seja nada disso. Talvez seja uma mistura de tudo, não necessariamente tendo uma intervenção "miraculosa" ou qualquer coisa meio maluca do tipo. Mais ou menos o que chamaríamos de "livre-arbítrio" nos tempos antigos, ou o que quer que seja.

–... Então, seja bem-vindo ao clube, colega.

**[...]**

– Ei, Jay! – Misha correu para alcançar o amigo, que adentrava apressadamente na mata, como se fugisse de alguém ou alguma coisa. – Espera!

Padalecki parou de repente, dando tempo o suficiente apenas para que o moreno o alcançasse, antes de se virar para Collins com uma expressão decididamente furiosa.

– O que é? – grunhiu as palavras enquanto cerrava os punhos. – Vai tentar me dizer que eu fui um irresponsável, que preciso pedir desculpas, ou qualquer coisa do tipo? Tire o cavalinho da chuva, Misha. Já sou grandinho demais para essas coisas, ok?

Aquilo arrancou um sorriso fraco do moreno, que ergueu as mãos para o alto; num gesto estranho e ligeiramente bizarro. Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Você me pegou xerife. Vamos lá, leve-me para a cadeia e me condene a cem anos de prisão, sem direito à condicional.

Padalecki sorriu fracamente, enquanto Collins ria sem se importar com a tensão anteriormente formada. Bem ou mal, eles eram praticamente irmãos. Foram criados juntos, cresceram juntos, aprenderam praticamente tudo sempre um ao lado do outro. Certamente era um relacionamento estranho o dos rapazes, mas, assim como qualquer outro, tinha seus altos e baixos. Conheceram-se na pré-escola, quando Jared viu Misha brincando com terra no pátio da escola. Não era exatamente "brincar com terra", mas sim escavar a procura de insetos em conseqüência de muita coca-cola e uma semana inteira assistindo National Geographic, mas isso não importa muito no momento. A partir do instante em que perceberam seus interesses em comum: muita diversão, pregar peças, e, óbvio, atormentar os pais, eles não se largaram mais. Foi assim até o momento em que deveriam decidir que faculdade cursar, onde cada um seguiu por um caminho diferente. Mas isso não significava que a amizade deixou de ser importante; muito pelo contrário: a partir daquele momento, cada segundo que pudessem passar um ao lado do outro era de crucial importância. E o resto era apenas o resto.

Bem... Até aquele momento.

– Vai me dizer o que houve? – o sorriso do moreno se desfez, enquanto a brincadeira parecia terminar, e ele viu uma rápida sombra de dor cruzar o semblante do melhor amigo.

– Ele quer procurá-la na floresta, Mi. – Jared sacudiu a cabeça, afastando a franja dos olhos num gesto de nervosismo. – Ele quer entrar na mata para procurar a Lauren, ao invés de deixar isso nas mãos de pessoas mais experientes que nós.

–... As mesmas pessoas experientes que buscaram por Chad? – Collins mordeu a língua após a declaração, com raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir conter o impulso, recebendo um olhar tristonho do outro rapaz.

– Quer que eu me sinta ainda pior com tudo isso? – a voz soou fraca, e Misha amaldiçoou-se silenciosamente pelo descuido. – Não é de grande ajuda, cara, mas nós teríamos os mesmos resultados que eles, com a diferença de que acabaríamos nos perdendo também, e aí a coisa toda seria uma grande bola de neve.

O moreno suspirou baixinho antes de dizer qualquer coisa, sabendo que o que quer que fosse não poderia desculpar a verdade que havia acabado de esfregar na cara do melhor amigo. Jared não tinha culpa. Não. Padalecki não tinha culpa alguma. _Ele_ era o culpado. Se houvesse ido com Murray àquele último acampamento, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

– Eu sei. – esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos. – Mas, Jay... De uma maneira ou de outra, não vai adiantar nada. E se ela tiver se machucado? E se estiver presa em alguma caverna ou algo do tipo? Ninguém conhece a floresta melhor do que nós dois e Jeff, nem mesmo os outros guardas florestais. Nós praticamente crescemos aqui... E poderíamos fazer a diferença, não poderíamos?

O maior desviou os olhos e ergueu os olhos para o céu; encoberto por nuvens negras que pareciam se mover cada vez mais rapidamente para a floresta, quase acabando com a pouca luz existente no lugar.

–... E se não der certo? – sua voz falhou. – Mish... Eu não quero perder mais ninguém nessa maldita floresta. Nem você, nem Jeff, por mais que ele seja um boboca. Nem mesmo os outros... Eu já perdi tudo uma vez... E não quero perder de novo.

– E você não precisa. – Collins o encarou, colocando a mão em seu ombro num gesto de solidariedade. –... Façamos o seguinte: hoje, nós procuramos por Lauren. Você fica na casa, e, se nós não voltarmos até o pôr-do-sol, chama a polícia. Quem voltar vai com você para a cidade e fica lá.

– Está louco?! – Jared arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para encará-lo. – Essa é a idéia mais insana que eu já...

– Então diga uma melhor. – Misha o interrompeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Pense Jay. Vamos combinar um limite de distância que podemos percorrer para longe da casa. Tempo o suficiente para procurarmos os possíveis lugares nos quais ela poderia estar, e tempo o suficiente para que tanto você quanto Jeff façam as pazes. E aí nenhum de nós vai precisar ouvir essas discussões, e vocês se acertam antes que a situação piore.

Padalecki hesitou por alguns minutos, como se calculasse os prós e os contras daquela hipótese maluca criada pela mente de seu melhor amigo. Não era exatamente ruim, mas isso não significava, necessariamente, que era boa. Como sempre, aliás.

–... Eu ainda vou me arrepender disso. – Jared suspirou longamente antes de se virar para Collins, erguendo o queixo num gesto de desafio. – Seis horas. É o tempo máximo que eu vou aceitar esperar, Mish. Nem um minuto a mais, nem um minuto a menos.

Aquilo arrancou um largo sorriso do moreno. Não era como se quisesse aquilo, mas sabia que era melhor do que nada. Jeff não daria o braço a torcer, era um filho da mãe de um teimoso, mesmo que Jared estivesse certo. Só torcia para que tudo realmente ficasse bem, no fim das contas.

– Não vamos chegar a tanto, Jay. Não precisa se preocupar, tá legal?

_Eu realmente espero que não, Misha... Eu realmente __**desejo**__ que não..._


	13. Draco

**Capítulo XIII — Draco — Serpente fabulosa**

Danneel trancou o carro e ligou o alarme, suspirando e encarando seu reflexo no vidro, perguntando-se não pela primeira vez o motivo de estar enrolando tanto. Viu ali uma ruiva assustada, com grandes olheiras logo abaixo dos expressivos olhos escuros. E, naquele momento, eles demonstravam medo; talvez até mesmo pânico. Os lábios tremiam, num sinal de que poderia começar a chorar a qualquer instante, e isso a deixava furiosa consigo mesma. O fato de sua mente se perguntar o tempo todo se não havia outra forma de fazer aquilo, não ajudava nem um pouco. Mordeu o interior da boca com força, fechando os olhos por breves instantes.

– Vamos lá, Dan. – sussurrou baixinho. – Pense nisso como uma apresentação da turma de ginástica no ginásio da sua antiga escola. Pense que todos estão olhando, esperando que você faça alguma coisa para iniciar o espetáculo. E você não faz a menor idéia do que deve fazer, mas precisa cumpri-lo antes que as cortinas se fechem e tudo termine sem aplausos.

Hesitou por alguns segundos, e logo em seguida cerrou os punhos e se virou para encarar a floresta, desafiando a si mesma a entrar no lugar. E então, sorriu, e, a passos lentos, dirigiu-se à mata; controlando a respiração e segurando a alça da mochila entre os dedos. Tentava aceitar o fato de que podia, sim, fazer aquilo. O fato verídico de que poderia encarar, de frente, tudo aquilo que havia passado, mesmo com medo.

Mas, alguma vez já lhe disseram que os piores pesadelos são aqueles que você precisa enfrentar de olhos abertos?

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

– Tem certeza? – Jensen repetiu a pergunta, parecendo estranhamente incomodado com a hipótese de adentrar na mata.

– Pode ficar aqui com o Jay e esperar. – Misha o encarou, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do fato de estarem rodeados pelos outros rapazes, demonstrando carinho. –... Não precisa ir, se você não quiser.

Ackles sacudiu a cabeça uma única vez, um pouco amuado. Desde que Collins voltou e propôs a idéia ao grupo, o louro parecia um fantasma de tão pálido. Pela primeira vez desde o momento em que colocou os pés no acampamento, parecia insatisfeito com alguma coisa. Mas não opinou, não falou nada; apenas ficou lá, quieto, ajudando-os a separar algumas coisas para a busca de Lauren. Bem ou mal, precisariam saber se guiar pela floresta.

– Você vai? – ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

Misha assentiu sorridente. Parecia feliz com a possibilidade de entrar na mata; como se houvesse acabado de descobrir que iria a casa daquele amigo cujo qual há muito não visitava. Parecia quase uma criança que acabara de receber um doce ou algo do tipo, mesmo com a seriedade da situação.

– Então eu vou também. – Jensen declarou num tom que não deixava espaço para dúvidas, mesmo que continuasse com a expressão de um homem torturado.

Aquilo fez com que Collins o olhasse com curiosidade, mas nada sobre o assunto foi dito nos momentos seguintes. Jared, silencioso, observava os amigos e o irmão juntando as coisas mais importantes que usariam para procurar Cohan: bússolas, alguma comida para o caso de precisarem, e também caixinhas de primeiros socorros, para o caso de a menina estar com algum ferimento leve. Se fosse algo grave, eles a levariam de volta — com alguém indo à frente do grupo para alertar Padalecki —, e chamariam uma ambulância. Era simples, ou assim Jeff pensava, mas o mais novo não era tão otimista. Nos poucos minutos que demoraram em juntar os apetrechos, Jared conjecturou mais de vinte e cinco possíveis acidentes que poderiam ocorrer com qualquer um dos "adolescentes" ali presentes; e isso não ajudou em nada a diminuir sua tensão cada vez mais crescente.

– Não mais do que um quilômetro. – sussurrava consigo mesmo, o tempo todo, como que para se lembrar de algo muito importante. – Eles não vão se afastar tanto, Jay. E, caso aconteça alguma coisa, estão em duplas. Eles podem se cuidar; é claro. Óbvio que podem.

Parecia prestes a explodir de tão nervoso, o que provocou um sorriso fraco em Misha, que, apesar da tensão, não conseguia deixar de tentar tornar o clima menos pesado. Era sua maneira de dizer a si mesmo que tudo ficaria bem, no fim das contas. Afinal, se não houvesse alguém para deixar tudo mais leve, alguém como ele, quem o faria? Quem iria sorrir e dizer que tudo daria certo no final? Não ter uma resposta para essa pergunta o assustava, e fazer piadinhas o deixava mais propenso a aceitar fosse qual fosse o rumo que aquilo tudo estava prestes a tomar.

– Vamos? – mas, na hora de saírem, até Jeff parecia ansioso. – Se quisermos voltar antes de anoitecer, precisamos ir agora.

– Ok. – não houve outra resposta que não o breve resmungo de Chris enquanto pegava sua mochila.

Jared os olhou de maneira apreensiva, e logo em seguida, fechou os olhos com força.

– Tomem cuidado. – aquilo soou mais como uma ordem, arrancando um sorriso de Misha.

– Claro que sim,_ mamãe_. – disse num tom brincalhão, surpreendendo a Jensen, ao seu lado.

Curiosamente, aquilo lhe lembrou o momento no qual Mackenzie o deixara ali, alegando que poderia ligar para ela buscá-lo. Aquilo lhe causou um arrepio, porque, se não lhe falhava a memória — e ela **nunca** falhava —, os primeiros minutos dentro daquele acampamento, haviam sido um verdadeiro **tormento**.

– Mish?... Você pode segurar minha mão?

Recebeu um olhar confuso, e, logo em seguida, um sorriso.

– Claro que sim... Sempre.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Lauren acordou com o corpo dolorido e a cabeça latejando. Estava numa posição estranha, meio encolhida, encurvada numa posição meio fetal. Tremia de frio, e, quando se levantou, precisou se apoiar numa árvore para não cair novamente. Estava um caco: suja de terra, com folhas grudadas nas roupas e no cabelo, ainda encharcada pela chuva da noite anterior. E, definitivamente, não fazia nem a menor idéia de onde estava.

Franziu o cenho, olhando ao redor, perguntando-se que horas seriam. Aliás, durante quanto tempo ela ficou ali, jogada, desfalecida no chão duro da floresta? A simples hipótese de ser muito lhe causava arrepios por toda a espinha. Tentou a todo custo conter as memórias da noite anterior, mas tudo lhe veio à mente num turbilhão incontrolável; logo seguido de grossas lágrimas, que lhe escorreram pelo rosto sem o menor pudor.

Soluçou baixinho, esfregando as palmas das mãos na blusa, tentando limpá-las apenas o suficiente para que pudesse tirar a sujeira do rosto, mas a pele ardeu e Cohan logo desistiu. O que raio, ela estava pensando, saindo sozinha à noite, afinal de contas? Era completamente insano acreditar que poderia simplesmente sair ilesa daquela insanidade; completamente errôneo. A loura queria bater em si mesma, apenas para ter a certeza de que aquilo não era nenhum tipo de pesadelo, mas sabia que o ato não surtiria efeito algum.

Fechou os olhos com força durante alguns segundos, e logo em seguida suspirou pesadamente, sentindo algumas lágrimas teimosas continuarem a cair. Definitivamente, aquilo não ajudava em nada a reconstituir seu emocional já em demasia abalado. Desejava poder esquecer tudo o que havia visto, desejava poder esquecer tudo o que havia ouvido, mas sabia que isso era uma proeza completamente impossível. Não apenas pelo fato de ser algo forte demais para sua cabeça, mas também porque poderia ser comparado a um grande pesadelo do qual não conseguia escapar de maneira alguma. Talvez fosse algo do tipo, no fim das contas. Talvez fosse apenas uma alucinação de sua mente demasiadamente paranóica. Talvez tudo não passasse de um grande erro.

_E você realmente acredita nisso?_

Não. Lauren sabia muito bem que, por pior que fosse, aquilo tudo não era sua imaginação lhe pregando uma peça de mau gosto.

Apenas a veracidade a muito conhecida pelo homem:

Às vezes, a natureza pode ser perigosa.


	14. Simius

**Capítulo XIV — Simius — Macaco**

Caminhar naquela floresta estava sendo difícil. Havia muitas folhas, e, com a terra ainda molhada, aquilo definitivamente se tornava um tormento para pessoas com problemas de equilíbrio ou coordenação motora; pessoas como Jensen. Escorregava demais, muitas vezes precisando se segurar em Misha para não cair; consequentemente, quase derrubando o moreno consigo, provocando risos por parte de Collins. Isso o deixava envergonhado, é claro, mas tentava não se importar tanto assim. Tentava acreditar que não havia nada escondido sob nenhum arbusto, mas seu estômago embrulhava cada vez que via qualquer coisa se mexendo; o que, óbvio, apenas o deixava ainda mais nervoso. Mesmo quando era apenas a brisa.

– Está com medo? – Misha observou um pouco surpreso, ainda segurando sua mão com força.

–... Um pouco. – o louro admitiu meio a contragosto, corando e tentando não deslizar em nada, mas era uma tarefa meio complicada; andar enquanto se olha para o chão e conversa com outra pessoa. – Eu... Não gosto de florestas.

– Por que não? – Collins arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem se importar tanto com o fato de a terra estar terrivelmente lamacenta, divertindo-se profundamente enquanto pisoteava os troncos escorregadios.

–... Porque, quando eu tinha quatorze anos, quase quinze, a primeira vez que fui num acampamento... Bem, os outros rapazes, os veteranos, me jogaram no lago, com roupa e tudo. – Ackles apertou seu braço quando ameaçou cair, arrancando um riso falho do outro garoto, antes de tomar fôlego e prosseguir baixinho: –... E... Eu ainda não sabia nadar naquela época. Eles acharam que eu estava brincando, mas...

– E o que aconteceu? – o moreno virou-se para encará-lo, surpreso.

– Eu me debatia muito, então comecei a afundar. – apesar de não gostar da história, aquilo o distraia o suficiente para afastar o pânico que anteriormente o tomava. – Meu pé enroscou numa alga, então já pode imaginar que não conseguia me soltar, não sozinho. Como descobrimos depois, a água parecia rasa, mas era bem funda... Então, acho que foi mais ou menos aí que eles perceberam que eu não estava "fazendo de conta", e depois... Depois eu apaguei. – sacudiu a cabeça. – Não me lembro de nada entre isso e acordar numa cama na enfermaria, então creio que algum superior tenha visto e me tirado de lá... Quando o pior passou, quando eu voltei para a escola e a história se espalhou, as brincadeiras começaram. "Pé d'água", "Boca de lago*" e coisas do tipo; eles inventaram algumas bobagens, e as coisas foram mudando... Elas pioraram. Nem eram apelidos "maldosos", não a princípio, mas... Sabe Mish, as pessoas se transformam demais, e, às vezes, pra pior...

_Você não precisa saber Mish, porque eu ainda tenho medo de contar, mas, naquele dia, eles disseram que era uma alga. O que eu acho? Não era uma alga... Quando eu tentei dizer isso para alguém, eles falaram que eu era louco, e os apelidos tornaram-se ainda piores... Mas, você quer a verdade?... Aquilo parecia uma mão._

Alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram de uma caminhada lenta enquanto ambos os rapazes pensavam no que o menor havia dito. O moreno se perguntava quantas vezes o outro havia suportado tudo aquilo calado, sem ninguém para ouvi-lo quando tentava dizer algo a respeito. Claro que ele próprio já havia passado por algo do tipo — principalmente com relação a apelidos —, mas não se importava tanto, por ter Jared ao seu lado. Mas e Jensen? Quem estava lá quando ele precisava? Óbvio que tinha amigos, mas e se eles ainda não se conhecessem na época? Agora começava a entender um pouco todo aquele medo, toda aquela hesitação que existia no rapaz quando se tratava de fazer novas amizades ou conhecer novas pessoas. Isso não justificava tudo, é claro que não, mas algumas coisas, sim.

– Quando eu fui num acampamento outra vez, quase aconteceu um desastre. – Ackles pigarreou, chamando novamente sua atenção. – Naquele verão, foi um diferente, e os veteranos quase me jogaram no lago de novo. Joshua, meu irmão mais velho, estava lá e... Bem, vamos apenas dizer que ele fez o maior escândalo que se possa imaginar, e, depois disso, começaram a me evitar. Sabe aquelas peças de mau gosto que os valentões adoram fazer com quem eles sabem que não vai revidar?... Eles prenderam Josh dentro de um armário, e depois foram me procurar.

Jensen dirigiu-lhe um sorriso fraco, e logo em seguida ergueu os olhos para o céu, parecendo pensativo. Collins o observou em silêncio, tentando absorver aquelas palavras, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça do namorado, mas sem conseguir absolutamente nada.

– Todos nós fomos "expulsos", por assim dizer. Meu irmão nunca mais quis colocar os pés num acampamento, porque dizia que todos os que participavam dessas coisas eram uns idiotas sem tamanho. Os outros, eu não sei, nunca mais os vi. E eu... Bom, eu fiquei na minha. Não atrapalhava ninguém, não perturbava ninguém. Assim todo mundo sairia feliz. Em alguns, como aqueles nos quais a Danneel queria "acampar no jardim", eu até fazia companhia, mas nunca era algo muito sério. Nunca mais desejei vir num acampamento assim, no meio da mata, porque a primeira impressão sempre permanecia. – o louro se virou para encará-lo, e sua expressão era séria. – Você nunca teve isso, Mish? A sensação de que, às vezes, a natureza está furiosa conosco? Que todos esses desastres, essas chuvas, mortes por ataques de animais... Que eles são uma espécie de aviso?

Misha mordeu o lábio inferior, inquieto com a mudança de assunto, e seus olhos se voltaram para o chão, observando os galhos que eram esmagados por seus pés. Aquilo não era algo que o agradava. A natureza? Claro que a natureza estava furiosa. Com todas aquelas queimadas, todos aqueles desastres... As florestas, os animais, até mesmo os riachos; tudo começou a se portar de maneira antinatural. Exatamente como Jensen dissera: uma espécie de aviso.

– Às vezes. – confessou baixinho, e, logo em seguida, tentou desviar a conversa daquele rumo. – Mas, se você nunca mais quis ir num acampamento... Por que veio para Blue Earth? Digo, não é como se eu estivesse reclamando, mas... Você ainda não parece confortável com esse assunto sobre floresta ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

O louro sacudiu os ombros num gesto ligeiramente indiferente, voltando sua atenção para o lugar ao redor; sem se esquecer do motivo principal pelo qual estavam andando a esmo para fora da trilha. Felizmente, ainda tinham a bússola, então seria fácil voltar caso se perdessem.

– Sabe, quando se é anti-social, geralmente, a família é a primeira a ferrar com a sua vida. – um sorriso melancólico se formou em seus lábios. – Meus pais meio que me obrigaram, já que eu não quis ser um médico ou gerente de alguma empresa famosa e preferi fazer a faculdade de direito. Eles disseram que eu estava desperdiçando meu "talento" em algo que não daria frutos, e nunca me apoiariam numa coisa tão impossível. Roger, meu pai, não gosta muito disso tudo, mas nunca disse que iria me largar se eu precisasse de ajuda. Donna, minha mãe, já admitiu que, acredita que meus sonhos sejam um fracasso... Ou, pelo menos, é o que dá a entender, pela maneira com a qual ela fala sobre isso.

– Que coisa horrível de se dizer a um filho. – Collins arregalou os olhos, pasmo. – Não aceitar é uma coisa, e até aí tudo bem, mas dizer que vai ser um fracasso? Isso não é coisa que se fale!

Ackles deu de ombros novamente.

– Não importa mais. Eu vou mesmo é seguir em frente, mas não para dizer que estava certo. É o **meu** sonho. É a **minha** vida. São as **minhas** escolhas. – Jensen entrelaçou seus dedos com os do moreno, sorrindo mais sinceramente do que no momento anterior. – E não me importa que eles não aceitem minhas decisões. Sou eu quem vai quebrar a cara, mesmo, no fim das contas.

– Não fala desse jeito, seu idiota. – apesar da leve reprimenda, Misha sorria. – Aposto que você vai ser um perfeito "pai de família", com aqueles ternos esquisitos e tudo mais...

O louro revirou os olhos e acertou-lhe uma cotovelada sutil, como que reclamando em silêncio daquela verdade, arrancando outra risada de Collins quando saiu pisando forte.

– Ah, vamos lá Jens! – o moreno, em largas passadas, correu até ele e abraçou-o pela cintura, sussurrando-lhe com carinho ao pé do ouvido: – Você sabe que eu estava brincando...

– Idiota... – Ackles lutou para manter a seriedade, arrancando outro sorriso de Misha.

–... Me perdoa? – o rapaz depositou um beijo em seu pescoço, obrigando-os a parar, escorregando as mãos pelo corpo trêmulo do louro. – Você pode me perdoar, Jensen?

A respiração do menor se tornou pesada, acelerando-se consideravelmente quando Collins escorregou os lábios pela pele alva da nuca, demorando-se no contato e sorrindo marotamente quando ouviu um suspiro em resposta.

– Isso foi um "sim"? – sussurrou num tom brincalhão, e teria recebido outra cotovelada, se não houvesse segurado os braços do louro. – Não, não. Seja um bom menino, Jens, e me diga: isso _foi_ um "sim"?

Jensen resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível antes de jogar a cautela para o alto e se virar para beijá-lo; ignorando a vergonha, a hesitação, e se esquecendo momentaneamente da "raiva" do instante anterior. A verdade era que, não importando o que Misha fizesse, Ackles acabaria por perdoá-lo sempre que o moreno utilizasse aquele tom de voz.

– Você sabe que sim, idiota. – resmungou por entre os dentes trincados, com os dedos ainda enroscados no cabelo do outro. – Você sabe...

– É bom ouvir. – Collins rebateu, mordiscando seu lábio inferior com carinho. – _E.._. Eu odeio acabar com o clima, mas seria melhor se procurássemos Lauren agora.

O louro sorriu, sem se importar com o fato de o outro mudar de assunto. Claro, precisavam ficar centrados, ou acabariam cumprindo todos os medos de Jared e se perderiam na mata, mas, pelo menos, aquilo diminuiu a tensão que parecia existir entre os dois desde que saíram da casa. Podia não significar muito naquela situação tão séria, mas, para eles, aquilo era o que mais precisava ser "cultivado". Subconscientemente, tanto Collins quanto Ackles queriam demonstrar o quanto gostavam um do outro.

Infelizmente, tudo tem seus altos e baixos. Era um relacionamento lindo? Sim, era. Mas ainda existem segredos, ainda existem feridas a serem curadas. Talvez mais de uns do que de outros, talvez não tanto quanto; talvez igualmente ou muito mais que. Não importa.

São segredos. E, enquanto eles existirem, nada nunca estará bem.

**[...]**

– Você acha que vamos encontrá-la? – não pela primeira vez desde o momento em que colocaram os pés fora da casa, Christian se virou para Jeff, parecendo inquieto.

– De verdade? – Padalecki sorriu de maneira confortante. – Tenho quase certeza, Chris. Não precisa se preocupar tanto. Quero dizer, tudo bem, todos nós estamos incomodados com relação a isso... Mas ela é forte. Tenho certeza de que é bem capaz de ela voltar sozinha e encontrar Jared roendo as unhas por lá, e os dois nos pregarem uma peça pela "irresponsabilidade"... Ela é mais nova que eu, mas aquela menina é, inegavelmente, assustadora.

Ambos os rapazes riram com a hipótese. Às vezes, o mais novo realmente era um pouco nervoso em demasia, e isso gerava algumas piadas na turma, de como ele teria cabelos brancos antes da hora, de como ele seria um velhinho terrível, e coisas do tipo. Esse "às vezes" parecia tão antigo... Era como se anos houvessem se passado desde o momento em que entraram na floresta, e ninguém conseguia explicar o motivo disso.

– Ela é doce, se você souber onde procurar e o que dizer. – Kane rebateu, embora os cantos de seus lábios tremessem com a declaração.

Não era nenhum segredo — pelo menos para os habitantes de Blue Earth — que o moreno e Cohan namoravam praticamente desde o primeiro ano de colegial. Era uma relação definitivamente excêntrica, onde o rapaz era o mais centrado e a moça era "desleixada". Mas isso nunca havia sido um incômodo para ninguém, nem mesmo para os amigos de ambos; que acabaram se conhecendo e criando laços também. Era como se ambos soubessem como intercalar os momentos nos quais poderiam namorar, com aqueles nos quais o alvo era apenas a diversão. No geral, era algo bem equilibrado, apesar de, às vezes, eles passarem a impressão de que não eram mais que amigos quase irmãos.

Jeff nunca se colocaria no lugar de Christian, primeiro porque não tinha uma namorada, e depois, porque não queria sentir pena do moreno; sabia que o outro odiava que sentissem pena dele. Apenas comparava aquilo ao que havia sentido quando os pais morreram, há tanto tempo. Definitivamente, não havia dor que superasse aquilo. Se Kane a amava, não havia.

– E você sabe, não é? Sempre soube.

O moreno sacudiu os ombros num gesto que dizia "não importa mais", apesar de estar claramente ficando abalado com aquela conversa. Padalecki acreditou ser melhor mudar de assunto, mas não conseguiu conter a afirmativa:

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Chris. Você vai ver.

**[...]**

Jared franziu o cenho, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para o relógio, perguntando-se quanto tempo já havia se passado. Duas; três horas? Não importava; se fosse sincero consigo mesmo. O nervosismo não passava, e, na verdade, aquilo já estava começando a lhe transmitir uma angústia cada vez mais crescente. Fechou os olhos com força, irritado.

_Vamos lá, Jay. Você disse que esperaria seis horas no máximo. Então, lembre-se do que Misha disse. Ele falou que tudo ficaria bem, não falou? E você disse que aguardaria alguém voltar, ou ninguém, para ir chamar a polícia, porque o Jeff não pode perder o maldito emprego e todo mundo está preocupado com a Lauren, mas... Não, não. Pare com isso, Jared Tristan Padalecki. Sequer cogite a hipótese de sair daqui. Você praticamente prometeu... _

– Quer saber de uma coisa? – colocou-se de pé num salto, sem conseguir conter a irritação cada vez mais crescente. – Que se foda o que eu disse! E que se foda o trabalho do Jeff também! Ele não pode simplesmente acreditar que eu vou ficar quieto enquanto alguma amiga minha desaparece dessa forma!

Ignorando completamente tudo o que havia dito anteriormente, Jared saiu da casa e rapidamente seguiu a trilha em direção à estrada. Poderiam ter ido até ali com táxis, mas não se importaria em caminhar de volta até a cidade, principalmente numa situação daquelas. Às vezes, ser impulsivo daquela maneira poderia ser um problema, mas, naquele instante, não era nada mais do que a insana vontade de ajudar.

Ele não olhou para trás.

—

*Boca de lago porque, como todos sabemos, quando uma pessoa cai na água, mar, piscina ou o que for, se ela não souber nadar, vai engolindo água, sem conseguir evitar. Seria mais ou menos como "Boca grande" ou algo do tipo.


	15. Captare

**Capítulo XV — Captare — Perseguição**

Danneel tentava se guiar de alguma maneira pela floresta, mas havia ido ali há quantos anos? Quando foi a última vez na qual foi a uma floresta? Não se lembrava mais nem mesmo de como se identifica uma trilha. Com toda a certeza, haviam sido guiados por uma pessoa experiente, que conhecia aquela mata como ninguém. Não necessariamente sabendo mais do que todos os outros, mas apenas tendo experiência o suficiente para diferenciar algumas coisas das outras e saber que direção tomar.

Em questão de direção, era um completo desastre.

– Vamos lá. – Harris semicerrou os olhos. – Jensen, dívida, esqueceu? Essa porra toda é uma grande bola de neve que vai acabar te congelando também, mas vamos lá. Afinal, quem precisa desse medo? Quem precisa dessa esperança absurda de encontrar Ackles no meio do caminho e arrastá-lo para fora desse maldito lugar sem grandes explicações? É apenas uma floresta; ela não vai te morder.

Mas, a julgar pela maneira como seu corpo reagia a cada barulho ou movimento, a ruiva quase tinha essa impressão. Seus olhos corriam por todos os cantos que conseguia enxergar, tentando registrar cada imagem o mais rápido possível e tentar entender se havia algo ali que pudesse machucá-la. Era uma paranóia, para falar a verdade, mesmo que nas cidades não agisse daquela forma.

Estreitou os olhos por breves instantes quando pôde jurar que algo havia se movido no arbusto mais próximo, mas não ficou ali por tempo o suficiente para checar. Queria aproveitar a luz do dia e chegar àquela casa o mais rápido que pudesse, porque, quando a noite chegasse, teria de se escorar em alguma copa de árvore, e dormir seria praticamente impossível.

_Ele é o seu melhor amigo_, lembrou-se não pela primeira vez, e um sorriso acabou surgindo em seus lábios rosados._ E você não vai largá-lo nem que ele implore. Então vamos, Dan, porque o Jensen precisa de você._

Talvez aquilo não fosse algo tão verídico assim. Talvez Ackles não precisasse dela para se livrar daqueles problemas. Apesar de tudo, ele tinha lábia, tinha carisma. Ele poderia simplesmente escapar dali sem grandes esforços, se o quisesse. Mas Danneel acreditava que, sim, o louro precisava dela.

_Eu __**preciso**__ acreditar._

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Lauren estava exausta, faminta, e com sono. Seu corpo praticamente implorava para que parasse em algum lugar e se escorasse contra ele, meso que fosse uma árvore. Precisava fechar os olhos e fingir que nada daquilo era real — lembrar-se das últimas férias de verão —, e poderia sorrir e impedir que aquela dor a tomasse. Sentia-se entorpecida, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o motivo. Os lábios estavam secos e rachados, mesmo quando tentava umedecê-los com a ponta da língua. Semicerrou os olhos por breves instantes, incomodada com a luz.

Suspirou longa e pesadamente, afastando o cabelo do rosto, os machucados ardendo, mas, pelo menos, não tinha mais aquela vontade insana de chorar; os olhos estavam secos, mesmo ardendo, e era como se tudo estivesse girando.

Incomodada com o fato de não conseguir andar nem meio metro sem se apoiar em alguma coisa, encostou-se numa árvore e se permitiu escorregar até o chão, relaxando aos poucos enquanto a brisa leve soprava. Apesar de não perceber, empalideceu com o gesto, trincando os dentes quando uma dor lhe atingiu entre as costelas, sufocando-a lentamente enquanto sentia o local aquecido; o que era estranho, se considerado o fato de ela toda estar gélida.

– Onde eu estou? – Cohan olhou ao redor, mas não havia nada que conseguisse identificar, não havia nada que conseguisse reconhecer; pelo menos, não ali. – Ah, mas que Inferno...

_Eu estou tão ferrada..._

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

– Misha? – Jensen chamou inquieto. – Não acha que é melhor nós começarmos a voltar? Já faz... Quase quatro horas... E... E se não voltarmos logo, é bem provável que o Jay surte ou algo do tipo...

– Espera. – Collins afastava o mato alto de uma encosta da montanha, usando um canivete que tirou do bolso da calça jeans. – Cinco minutos não vão fazer diferença, Jens. E o Jared vai ficar louco de uma maneira ou de outra, mesmo. Não faz mal.

Ackles olhou ao redor, sentindo-se mais tenso a cada segundo que se passava. Há alguns minutos perdera a conta de quantos metros eles haviam se afastado da casa, e, naquele momento, perguntava-se se conseguiriam encontrar o caminho de volta. De acordo com o moreno, ele conhecia cada canto daquela floresta, mas, ainda assim, o menor não se sentia seguro com aquilo tudo. O sol já começava a baixar, e não era nem mesmo pelo horário que estava se sentindo incomodado; era o simples fato de as copas das árvores serem altas em demasia, lançando sombras para todos os lados, dando a impressão de que era muito mais tarde do que realmente deveria ser. Como aparições indelicadas que ameaçavam levá-los para a escuridão sem nenhum aviso prévio, brincando com sua sanidade.

–... Por favor? – pediu, aproximando-se do outro, quase implorando; de fato, aquilo o estava assustando. – Podemos voltar, por favor?

Misha se virou para encará-lo, surpreso com a atitude repentina do louro, que não parava de lançar olhares para todos os lados, como se esperasse por alguma coisa. Sorriu fracamente, e afastou a franja do rosto, secando o suor da testa. Realmente não acreditava que alguém pudesse ter tanto medo assim da floresta.

– Posso só olhar ali dentro? – perguntou ainda sorrindo, e lhe pareceu que Jensen teria um ataque. – Ei, calma aí, cara. Não vai acontecer nada. É só uma fissura, mas dá pra passar...

– E por que ela estaria aí dentro? – a voz soou fraca, e Collins deu de ombros.

– Quando éramos pequenos, ela adorava entrar em cavernas quando começava a chover. – o moreno guardou o canivete no bolso. – Ela gostava de se esconder no pé da montanha, ou então subir até o cume e depois olhar ao redor. Talvez ontem, quando começou a chover, ela tenha procurado algo conhecido no meio de tanta confusão. Principalmente se escorregou em algum lugar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porque ela teria de procurar alguma coisa familiar para saber se direcionar depois.

–... E se você não conseguir sair? – Ackles ainda estava indeciso, mordendo o lábio inferior com força enquanto olhava para a fresta escura no lugar. –... Mish, e se você se machucar?

Collins pendeu a cabeça para trás e riu, bagunçando os cabelos do menor com a mão, tentando lhe passar algum tipo de segurança, mas a expressão do rapaz era alarmada, e seus olhos não se fixavam num mesmo lugar por mais de dez segundos, sempre correndo de um lado a outro, procurando por alguma coisa suspeita.

– Eu praticamente cresci aqui nessa floresta, Jensen. Não precisa se preocupar.

O louro o encarou, como que inquieto, por minutos que lhe pareceram horas, como se avaliasse cada uma das possibilidades existentes naquela proposta que lhe soava tão errada. Não sabia se não queria que o namorado entrasse na "caverna" porque não queria ficar sozinho, ou se era porque não queria que ele acabasse se machucando, sem poder fazer nada a respeito.

– Mas... Misha...

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de aceitar o fato de o outro não confiar o suficiente nele para deixá-lo ir sozinho. Simplesmente não conseguia entender o motivo de Ackles ser tão assustado quando se tratava de agir; fosse qual fosse a maneira.

– Vamos lá, Jen, por favor. Dê-me cinco minutos, que tal?

Jensen fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, e, suspirando, acabou assentindo, arrancando um largo sorriso do namorado. Independentemente do que acontecesse, não conseguia resistir àquele olhar pidão do moreno.

– Não demore. – o menor pediu num sussurro fraco antes de o outro desaparecer novamente em meio aos arbustos.

– Não enlouqueça; ok? Eu não vou demorar, prometo. – Misha declarou em voz alta, os ruídos logo abaixando e se tornando nada mais do que meras impressões.

Ackles escorou-se na árvore mais próxima, com medo de acabar se perdendo do lugar caso resolvesse começar a dar voltas por aí. Mordeu o lábio inferior fortemente e começou a contar os minutos; que se passavam tão lentamente, que era quase como se quisessem torturá-lo por alguma coisa. Sabia que, sim, acabaria enlouquecendo daquela forma, mas não conseguia evitar.

– Por favor, por favor, não demora Mish... – Jensen ergueu os olhos para o céu, tentando se perder na imensidão alaranjada para não precisar perder a cabeça, mas as copas das árvores cobriam praticamente tudo, bloqueando sua visão. – Droga... Eu odeio esse lugar.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Jared estava praticamente na metade do caminho, quando, de repente, uma ruiva surgiu sabe-se lá Deus de onde, trombando consigo de maneira com que os dois acabaram caindo no chão. Não se importava realmente com a queda, mas ela parecia atordoada com o choque, como se não esperasse encontrar alguém tão logo.

– Ei, quem é você? – Padalecki se levantou e esticou a mão para que a garota pudesse levantar, mas ela praticamente rejeitou sua ajuda, e o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Garota?

– O acampamento anual de verão de Blue Earth é pra onde? – ela soltou num jorro de palavras, parecendo extremamente ansiosa, incapaz de sequer erguer os olhos para encará-lo.

O rapaz cruzou os braços na altura do peito, sentindo-se ligeiramente ignorado, mas não respondeu apenas por teimosia e pelo fato de estar ocupado demais indo para a cidade. Logo que percebeu que não obteve nenhuma palavra do garoto, a ruiva levantou o rosto, e pareceu sinceramente surpresa.

– Hm... Oi? – a moça passou a mão na frente de seu rosto, como que tentando chamar sua atenção, e Jared não conseguiu não sorrir ao ver as caretas que a ruiva fazia. – Eu... Desculpe. Sou Danneel Harris. E você é...?

– Padalecki. – ele apertou a mão esticada da garota. – Jared Tristan Padalecki.

Danneel sorriu, mesmo que parecesse meio apreensiva.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo Jared. Será que você poderia me dizer para que lado fica o acampamento de Blue Earth?

O moreno a encarou durante alguns instantes, como se não soubesse exatamente o que responder. Se lhe perguntassem, de longe ele saberia dizer que tipo de garota ela era: meio patricinha, mais ou menos rebelde, e um tanto quanto impulsiva em demasia. Agora, Harris queria ir ao acampamento? Aquela idéia lhe soava insana apenas de olhar para a ruiva: blusa de marca, short jeans até os joelhos, botas de cano longo e mochila ao "estilo aventureiro". Seria sua primeira vez numa floresta, ou ela o fizera de propósito? Fosse como fosse, resolveu que era melhor parar de pensar ou acabaria passando a impressão de ser alguém demasiadamente suspeito para que se pudesse confiar. Seria sincero, então.

– Na verdade, eu acabei de sair de lá. Estava indo para a cidade.

Diferentemente do que esperava, aquilo pareceu alertar Danneel a respeito de alguma coisa, e a ruiva recuou um passo, como que pronta para correr caso Padalecki repetisse aquele ato de não parecer confiável o suficiente.

_Como se eu fosse algum tipo de psicopata_, Jared pensou consigo mesmo enquanto franzia o cenho._ Ou como se fosse persegui-la por aí e matá-la a facadas._

– Por quê? – a voz da garota falhou por um instante. – O quê... O que aconteceu?

– Eu juro que não faço a menor idéia. – o moreno sacudiu a cabeça, e, logo em seguida, cerrou os punhos. – Uma amiga minha sumiu, e meu irmão e os outros campistas foram procurá-la. Eles me mandaram esperar, mas, em minha concepção, já faz muito tempo que não voltam. Vou chamar a polícia, porque é a única coisa que eu posso fazer.

Durante alguns instantes, foi como se o tempo houvesse parado. Harris prendeu a respiração, e o rapaz observou sua reação com curiosidade. Não sabia o motivo de estar perdendo tanto tempo com a ruiva, ainda mais quando o que fazia lhe parecia tão importante, mas algo o instigava e praticamente o obrigava a ficar ali, parado, tentando entender o que se passava dentro da cabeça daquela garota esquisita e um tanto quanto bizarra.

– Há quanto tempo? – Danneel sussurrou tão baixinho que ele quase não a ouviu.

– Eu... O quê?

– Há quanto tempo sua amiga sumiu Jared? – ela o encarou tão seriamente que se sentiu ligeiramente intimidado. – Oh, meu Deus! Por favor, diga que o Jensen está bem! Céus, eu sabia que deveria ter vindo antes ou isso acabaria acontecendo! Droga, droga, droga!

Padalecki tentava ter alguma reação, quando a ruiva levou as mãos à cabeça, como que ameaçando rançar os cabelos, e ele finalmente compreendeu o que ela dizia, mesmo que, em sua mente, aquilo não fizesse o menor sentido.

– Do que você está falando, Danneel? – franziu o cenho, tentando achar algum nexo nas palavras da Harris. – Lauren sumiu ontem à noite, logo depois de Justin ir embora... Por quê? E... Espera, espera. Como você conhece o Jensen?

– Claro que sim! – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou ao redor. – Mas eu não entendo... Eu achei... Achei que fosse um só por noite...

– Ei. – Jared estalou os dedos à sua frente, fazendo com que os olhos escuros se encontrassem com os seus. – Pode me explicar o que diabo está acontecendo aqui, por favor? O que você está fazendo, procurando pelo acampamento?... E como assim "_Achei que fosse um só por noite_"?

Danneel suspirou longamente e afastou o cabelo do rosto, cerrando os punhos logo em seguida, fazendo com que o moreno arqueasse ainda mais as sobrancelhas, sem entender nem uma única coisa que a menina havia dito. O que estava acontecendo, afinal de contas? Do que ela estava falando?

– Deixe-me adivinhar: cada um dos seus amigos, um por noite, para sermos mais exatos, ia embora, alegando qualquer tipo de bobagem sobre não gostar do lugar ou alguma besteira do tipo. – Harris o encarou com seriedade enquanto gesticulava nervosamente. – E sempre havia alguém com uma desculpa na ponta da língua, sobre seu paradeiro. Mas era sempre uma; nunca duas ou mais, como se fosse uma espécie de padrão sem sentido, principalmente quando essas pessoas não avisam mais ninguém... Estou errada?

Jared sacudiu a cabeça uma única vez, pedindo para que ela prosseguisse; um tanto quanto surpreso pela quantidade de coisas que ela parecia saber. Estranhamente, aquilo causou toda uma seqüência de reações em seu corpo; reações bizarras. Seu estômago embrulhou.

– E então, eis que um dia: boom! – a ruiva o assustou, mas, sem perceber, prosseguiu como se nada estivesse acontecendo: – Alguém desaparece sem avisar e todos os outros vão procurar, com exceção, é claro, de você, que _não fazia_ parte da minha equação, só esperando os amigos voltarem para poder chamar a polícia. Mas o que acontece então? Surpresa! Acaba decidindo que não pode mais esperar, porque eles demoraram demais, e então caminha para a cidade.

–... No mais, foi exatamente o que aconteceu. – Padalecki arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços quando um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. – Como você sabe disso tudo?

A garota parecia ocupada demais para lhe responder, e começou a andar em círculos, como se estivesse sofrendo uma séria crise de TOC. Apenas de vê-la, o rapaz se sentia incomodado com a situação. Era como se algo estivesse bem em sua frente, mas não conseguisse vê-lo ou tocá-lo. E isso era frustrante. Frustrante porque aquilo o estava angustiando, porque estava dando um nó em seu cérebro. Até as palmas das mãos começavam a suar pelo nervosismo, e não saber o motivo daquilo o estava matando por dentro.

– Droga! – Harris mordeu o nó do dedo indicador, como se tentasse pensar, e, logo em seguida, seu rosto se iluminou. – Jared, você precisa voltar!

–... Por quê? – ele mesmo não entendia o motivo da pergunta, e ela soou trêmula.

Danneel o encarou como se o moreno fosse louco.

– Você quer salvar a vida de seus amigos, não quer? Então vamos, porque já começou a escurecer!

Padalecki a guiou em silêncio, mas um nó começava a se formar em sua garganta, enquanto os olhos ardiam. Em momento algum, ele sequer duvidou das palavras da ruiva. Talvez porque ela soasse verdadeiramente preocupada, talvez porque conhecesse Jensen. Talvez porque parecesse um tanto quanto inocente em demasia, talvez porque aparentasse estar tão nervosa quanto ele. Ou, quem sabe, por nenhum desses motivos. Fosse como fosse, não havia o que fazer. Ela dissera que a vida de seus amigos estava correndo risco, certo? Seria melhor voltar para a cidade e chamar a polícia de uma vez, mas não conseguiu encontrar a própria voz para dizer qualquer coisa.

Então seguiram a trilha em direção a casa.

Em silêncio.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Christian já estava perdendo as esperanças. Quase pedindo a Jeff para que os dois voltassem antes que Jared enlouquecesse de vez. Quase. A hipótese de não conseguirem encontrar Lauren o estava aterrorizando por dentro, mas não por não confiar o suficiente na polícia — não; seu pai era policial, e ele tinha plena consciência do quanto a maioria deles se esforçava para encontrar desaparecidos —, e sim pelo fato de a angústia tomá-lo a cada vez que tentava sequer imaginar voltar para a cidade sem Cohan. "_Cebola*_" ele praticamente podia ouvi-la o chamando daquela forma, ou qualquer outro apelido infantil que sua mente excêntrica conseguisse inventar. Lauren era uma figura; divertida, doce, sorridente, mas com um gênio forte, personalidade difícil e uma grande noção do certo e do errado. Kane perderia toda uma vida caso tentasse a ousadia de citar algumas de suas qualidades sem soar bajulador, sem fazer com que ela desconfiasse de si, acreditando que iria querer algo em troca.

Desde a adolescência, a loura se destacava entre todas as outras. Era destemida, irritadiça, hiperativa. Praticava esportes, entrava em brigas que não lhe diziam respeito, e adorava discutir com garotos. O moreno tinha que admitir que, quando começou a flertar com a menina, sentia o ciúme absurdo de todos os rapazes que se aproximavam de Cohan. Mas, depois de algum tempo, percebeu que aquilo nada mais era do que o medo absurdo de perdê-la para outro; e isso logo fez com que as crises passassem. Lauren já havia dito que nunca o trocaria por ninguém, e isso era o suficiente para que não se importasse mais tanto com o assunto. Depois de deixar de lado o ciúme e tentar ser mais sociável com os amigos da loura, percebeu que estava perdendo a chance de fazer novas amizades incríveis, de tão peculiares. Claro que, a princípio, não foi tão fácil assim. Justin e Mark eram dois idiotas que sabiam ser divertidos quando queriam, apesar do preconceito quando se tratava de pessoas fora do considerado "normal" pela sociedade. Misha, surpreendentemente, não lhe transmitira nenhuma sensação que não simpatia; era sorridente e afável, alguém fácil de afeiçoar. Jared foi quem mais lhe deu trabalho: era um namorador, e, muitas vezes, parecia-lhe que ele estava cantando Cohan. Logo que percebeu que eram apenas as habituais brincadeiras que existiam entre aquele grupo tão diferente que se completava tão perfeitamente, sentiu-se como um adolescente idiota. Mas foi perdoado, de acordo com os dois "Trolls" — Collins e Padalecki —, a partir do momento em que não os perseguiu até os confins do Inferno quando eles pintaram seu rosto com maquiagem enquanto dormia; apenas esbravejou e foi tirar aquela "arte" da pele. Depois, acabou que se tornou parte daquela turma tão esquisita e igualmente peculiar. Sentia-se parte daquela amizade tão bonita que existia entre aquele grupo, aquela "panelinha" que não se desfez nem mesmo quando ele e Cohan se afastaram durante algum tempo da cidade, em conseqüência do trabalho.

Lembrando-se daqueles tempos antigos — das épocas mais felizes —, o moreno sentiu o sorriso falho desaparecer de seu rosto, e o coração se comprimiu no peito. Não soube se tudo estava tão aparente assim em sua expressão, mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Jeff, que se virou para encará-lo e lhe lançou um olhar solidário, como se estivesse tentando confortá-lo de alguma maneira. Padalecki suspirou longamente por um instante, e logo em seguida sorriu, mas aquilo, naquele momento, mais parecia um esgar de dor.

– Acho melhor voltarmos, não é mesmo? – o mais velho pigarreou, como que tentando controlar a voz para não soar demasiadamente preocupado. Era sua função, no fim das contas: fazer com que todos acreditassem que tudo terminaria bem. – Digo... Jared já deve ter enlouquecido com a demora, e, a essa altura, provavelmente já chamou a polícia.

Christian deu de ombros por um instante, parecendo indiferente, mas a verdade é que não queria admitir que desejava, sim, voltar. Seria o mesmo que confessar que não conseguiria encontrá-la. E isso — para alguém orgulhoso como o Kane — era praticamente impossível. Pensou seriamente antes de responder qualquer coisa, mordendo o lábio inferior com força o suficiente para sentir o gosto de sangue. Interior e minimamente, aquilo o confortava um pouco, apesar dos apesares.

– Você pode ir à frente? – a voz soava fraca, e engoliu em seco antes de prosseguir, falando mais alto dessa vez: – Daqui a pouco eu vou.

Jeff o encarou por alguns segundos, como que se perguntando se seria sensato deixar um "adolescente" naquele estado emocional, sozinho numa mata. Então, logo em seguida, sacudiu os ombros; não num gesto de indiferença, mas como se estivesse dizendo que o moreno poderia fazer o que acreditasse ser o melhor, no fim das contas. Ele já era grandinho o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo, a despeito de ainda ser jovem demais para passar por algo do tipo.

– Não demore, ou Jared vai matar a todos nós. – Padalecki lhe lançou outro sorriso solidário, e, segundos depois, começou a caminhar na direção onde ficava a casa.

O moreno o observou em silêncio, perguntando-se, não pela primeira vez, como o mais velho conseguia manter a calma numa situação tão complicada. Instantes depois, ele riu com amargura, consigo mesmo. Era o trabalho de Jeff, no fim das contas. Enquanto todos estivessem desesperados, ele deveria manter a calma e agir como se tudo fosse terminar bem. Deveria _dizer_ que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que a certeza fosse a contrária. Porque ele poderia não acreditar de verdade naquilo, mas eles precisavam.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, pedindo silenciosamente para que tudo acabasse de uma vez. Que Lauren fosse encontrada, a salvo. Que eles pudessem voltar para casa e fingir que aquilo nunca aconteceu. Que Mark, Justin e Sandra aceitassem Jensen, que ele pudesse voltar para casa contando histórias do quão fora bom, mesmo que a princípio tenso, conhecer estranhos que no primeiro momento não haviam gostado de si. Era um desejo praticamente insano, mas valia, de qualquer forma. Não se importava em ter de esperar dias, talvez meses. Não se importava em ser tachado irresponsável por ter deixado a menina sozinha na floresta. Não se importava nem mesmo que talvez nem todos estivessem tão concentrados em encontrá-la; não tanto quanto poderiam estar.

_Eu só quero que isso acabe de uma vez por todas..._

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Quando Misha não apareceu, Ackles sentiu o desespero começando a tomá-lo, sufocando-o de todas as maneiras. Queria se mexer e ir até a fresta da caverna, chamá-lo ou entrar para procurar Collins, mas seu corpo estava paralisado. Balbuciou qualquer coisa incoerente e fechou os olhos com força, contando silenciosamente consigo mesmo. Um, dois, três, quatro minutos até ouvir um barulho e se assustar com o sobressalto repentino. Olhou ao redor, cravando as unhas na palma das mãos.

–... Mish? – a voz falhou por um instante, quase em pânico.

Não conseguia nem mesmo enxergar mais do que alguns metros à sua frente, em conseqüência das longas sombras que tremulavam em meio à mata, escorregando, alertando-o de que era melhor sair dali ou acabaria por enlouquecer. Mas não podia. Não era como se não desejasse ir embora — ele o queria; e _muito_ —, mas a simples idéia de sair e deixar o namorado ali, acreditando que ele o estaria esperando, causou-lhe náuseas. Não. Ele precisava esperar por Misha.

– Jensen? – a voz conhecida o teria deixado mais confortável, se não estivesse tão angustiado com aquela situação toda. Primeiro, Lauren, e agora Collins. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Virou-se para Jeff se sentindo ligeiramente melhor, apesar de tudo, tentando conter o esgar de receio que surgiria em seu rosto.

– Esperando Mish voltar.

Padalecki o encarou com surpresa, como se não fizesse a mínima idéia do que aquilo significava, e, logo em seguida, percebeu a "gruta" que o mais novo parecia olhar com tanto nervosismo. O louro já parecia demasiadamente pálido, como se fosse um fantasma ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

_Ora que bobagem_, o moreno tentou sorrir, mas falhou miseravelmente._ Fantasmas não existem, de qualquer forma. Não importa._

– O que é isso aí? – indicou a encosta da montanha com a cabeça, mas, antes que Ackles pudesse responder já se embrenhava nos arbustos, que quase lhe chegavam ao peito. Logo em seguida, arregalou os olhos. – Ah, mas eu não acredito que ele conseguiu encontrar isso!

– Isso o quê? – imediatamente, Jensen foi até o mais velho, ansioso.

Na rocha onde Jeff olhava diretamente, havia as iniciais "M" e "JT" cravadas na pedra, como uma espécie de demarcação que parecia definir exatamente que pessoas poderiam entrar ali; uma espécie de aviso para qualquer intrometido que resolvesse se intrometer em algo que não lhe dizia respeito. Não precisou de meio segundo para concluir: _M_ de Misha e _JT_ de Jared Tristan, e isso o surpreendeu.

– Mas o quê...

– Quando eles eram pequenos, Jay e Misha adoravam brincar de esconde-esconde. – Jeff explicou, sorrindo fracamente. – Eu, é claro, era o "pegador". Eles sumiam, sempre. Eu tinha de ficar horas andando por aí, procurando, mas nunca encontrei. Quando já tinham "mais idade", Misha e Jared me chamaram, porque diziam que queriam me mostrar uma coisa. Claro que, àquela altura, eu já tinha até esquecido dessas brincadeiras. Eles me disseram que sabiam onde poderiam se esconder, num lugar onde eu jamais os acharia. Onde eu já tinha encontrado, havia dois J entalhados, como que avisando que eu já tinha noção de onde ficava o esconderijo. Esse foi o único onde eu nunca, repito:_ nunca_, consegui encontrá-los. Não porque não havia entrado, mas porque é extenso. Se você não souber para onde ir, pode acabar se perdendo numa câmara qualquer formada no decorrer do tempo.

–... Ele entrou aí há algum tempo. – Jensen admitiu meio a contragosto, ainda mais preocupado. – Você acha que existe a chance de ele ter esquecido o caminho?

Padalecki se virou para encará-lo, e então sacudiu os ombros, parecendo um pouco mais relaxado naquele momento, sorrindo enquanto se lembrava dos velhos tempos. Ackles nunca havia notado que ele também possuía covinhas. Deveria ser algo relacionado à genética, no fim das contas. Tanto faz.

– Collins, esquecer-se de alguma coisa? – Jeff acenou com a cabeça. – É praticamente impossível, mas há uma remota chance de isso acontecer... Jared disse que foi ele quem descobriu essa gruta.

O louro passou a mão pelas iniciais, sentindo a aspereza da rocha na ponta de seus dedos e sorrindo falhamente para si mesmo, tentando se convencer de que tudo estava bem. Não funcionou.

– Precisamos voltar para a casa. – Padalecki o surpreendeu com aquelas palavras, e o outro rapaz se virou para encará-lo. – Jay vai enlouquecer se não aparecermos por lá logo. Chris já deve aparecer por lá.

– Mas e Mish? – Jensen franziu o cenho, olhando para dentro da fresta escura. – Eu disse que iria esperá-lo até que retornasse...

– Seria melhor voltar. – Jeff discordou, mas sacudiu os ombros. – Agora, se você quiser esperar, quem sou eu para dizer o contrário? Encontramo-nos na casa, então.

– Eu... Não sei. – Ackles bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos. – Eu _quero_ voltar, mas e se ele achar que eu o larguei aqui?

– É esse o problema? – o mais velho sorriu. – Então podemos cuidar disso agora!

O outro o fitou, sem entender, enquanto o moreno pegava alguma coisa em sua mochila; um isqueiro. Observou enquanto Padalecki pegava um canivete no bolso e se aproximava das iniciais cravadas na rocha. Ele escorregou a ponta da lâmina no lugar, trabalhando lentamente enquanto era encarado com curiosidade pelo louro, que não fazia nem a menor idéia do que ele planejava.

Jeff escreveu um cuidadoso JA, e, logo em seguida, usou o isqueiro para queimar as iniciais, causando um forte cheiro no ar. Imediatamente, Ackles se afastou, franzindo o cenho e fazendo uma carreta logo em seguida; ato que provocou um riso por parte de Padalecki.

– JA Home de _Jensen Ackles_, casa. – ele explicou, mantendo o sorriso. – Foi invenção do Jay, aquele teimoso, quando Misha inventou de explorarmos a gruta. Cravar iniciais em alguma coisa e queimar. Ele vai sentir o cheiro, que deve permanecer por algum tempo, e acredito que vá reconhecer o código. É o suficiente para você?

O mais novo o encarou, e, novamente, franziu o cenho. Perguntava-se mentalmente se era o único garoto que nunca havia feito nada do tipo com os amigos. Não que ele tivesse muitas amizades, mas eles não costumavam fazer coisas em grupo ou qualquer "bobagem divertida" que soasse daquela forma tão distraída e ao mesmo tempo nostálgica.

– Acho que sim. – sequer tentou forçar um sorriso; ainda estava pensativo demais para tal.

– Então vamos. O tempo passa e a gente nem vê.

Ackles seguiu Jeff em silêncio, tentando voltar sua atenção para a busca que não havia dado certo; quando entraram na trilha, lembrou-se de que ele e Misha não haviam se afastado muito da casa, principalmente pelo fato de _ele_ não conhecer muito bem a floresta. "_Não quero que se desespere se eu me machucar, e, além do mais, é uma medida de segurança_", Collins alegou, quando lhe perguntou pela primeira vez o motivo daquilo. Mas estavam meio longe, sim. Há duas horas, no máximo, e uma e meia, no mínimo, se a caminhada fosse demasiadamente lenta.

Perguntou a si mesmo por que diabo Lauren sumiria sem deixar pistas. A conhecia há muito pouco, mas o suficiente para ter a certeza de que Cohan jamais o faria se algo sério não houvesse ocorrido consigo. Ela parecia tremendamente responsável, apesar de meio patricinha, incapaz de desaparecer sem deixar ao menos um papel dizendo onde havia ido. E, de acordo com Christian, dissera que voltaria logo para casa. Então por que não o fez?

Mordeu o lábio enquanto acelerava o ritmo para acompanhar Padalecki, tentando associar um fato a outro, interligando todas as informações que conseguisse recordar, para formar uma espécie de mosaico e tirar alguma conclusão a respeito do assunto. Era sua maneira de pensar, sua maneira de sentir que poderia fazer algo para ajudar; algo que não se resumia apenas em encontrar uma ligação naquilo tudo, como também achar o lugar onde ela possivelmente estaria enquanto calculava o tempo necessário para alcançar as localidades mais próximas nas quais, alguém poderia se abrigar.

Era complicado, mas não menos importante do que a ação.

Mas talvez estivesse sendo precipitado demais. Não havia nenhuma prova _concreta_ de que Cohan havia se perdido. E se fosse algum outro fator, como um animal ou algum... Psicopata, talvez? A hipótese fez com que os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiassem, e Jensen sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo, mas não menos curioso com a idéia que acabara de lhe ocorrer. O ritmo de sua caminhada diminuiu um pouco enquanto calculava, consigo mesmo e silenciosamente, durante quanto tempo a menina havia desaparecido. Encaixou até mesmo Mark, Justin e Sandra na equação. Porque, no fim das contas — por bem ou por mal —, eles também faziam parte daquilo tudo.

E então, fez-se o quebra-cabeça em sua mente.

**[...]**

Enquanto se aproximavam da casa, sentiu a garganta repentinamente seca, o ar lhe faltando nos pulmões. Durante aquele tempo, havia feito todos os "mosaicos" possíveis, todos os cálculos, juntado todas as hipóteses que sua mente conseguiu imaginar; mesmo que uma ainda pouco provável. E nenhuma era nem um pouco reconfortante. Na verdade, elas faziam com que ele se sentisse cada vez pior, mas se manteve em silêncio, sem dizer absolutamente nada, sem olhar ao redor, porque sabia que aquilo o iria sobressaltar e chamar atenção. Negava-se veementemente a compreender uma das idéias que lhe ocorreu. Algo insano, onde faltava um único fato para chegar a uma conclusão.

Jensen sentia o coração bater célere no peito, muito embora não soubesse o motivo. Na verdade, até sabia, mas não tinha a menor intenção de acreditar. As mãos começaram a suar quando entrou na casa, e sua expressão contorceu-se em surpresa quando percebeu que o lugar parecia ainda mais abandonado que nunca; silencioso, com todas as janelas e cortinas fechadas. Voltou os olhos para Jeffrey, entreabrindo os lábios para dizer alguma coisa — _qualquer coisa_ —, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta antes que tivesse coragem o suficiente para proferi-las.

Padalecki sorriu sinistramente, enquanto trancava a porta.

– Eu realmente desejava não ter de fazer isso,_ de verdade_... Mas, já que estamos aqui, por que não aproveitar essa chance? A matilha não vai brigar comigo, até porque não existe essa possibilidade... Você não vai sair vivo daqui, de qualquer forma.

... E foi aí que a última peça do quebra-cabeça se encaixou.

– Sinto muito, Jensen.

—

*Quando eles tinham pouco mais de quatro anos e começaram a surgir os "Porquês" da vida, Lauren gostava de passar o tempo observando a empregada cozinhar. Num dia, quando a mulher chorou enquanto cortava uma cebola, a menina perguntou o motivo, querendo saber se era triste talhar um vegetal. A empregada, sorrindo, explicou para Cohan que, na verdade, era uma substância da cebola que fazia os olhos arderem, e, consequentemente, vinham as lágrimas. Mas ela era pequena demais para entender o que aquilo significava, então concluiu, por si só (e com a imaginação ainda demasiadamente fértil), que aquele vegetal era muito tristonho, e, a cada vez que uma nova rodela saia, ele dispersava essa tristeza, fazendo com que os outros chorassem. Associou uma coisa a outra; simples assim.

O tempo passou, e passou, e até os dias atuais, Lauren chama de "cebola" aqueles que demonstram uma melancolia estranha, ou quando quer puxar o saco dos colegas, apenas pelo fato de no passado ter ligado tristeza ao vegetal, mesmo que não faça o menor sentido para quem ouve de fora.


	16. Argutiæ

**Capítulo XVI — Argutiæ — Jogo de palavras**

Quando Misha saiu da gruta novamente, no primeiro momento, pareceu-lhe que o mundo havia congelado. Prendeu a respiração por meio segundo antes de balbuciar qualquer coisa incoerente e olhar ao redor. Não viu Jensen em lugar nenhum, e isso por si só já foi o suficiente para que parecesse que coração estava sendo fortemente apertado por uma mão invisível. Logo em seguida, foi arrebatado por um mau pressentimento com relação àquilo, e sentiu o cheiro leve de queimada no ar. Seus olhos imediatamente procuraram a inscrição na rocha, e, ao tocá-la, percebeu que já estava fria.

Suas pálpebras se fecharam por um longo instante, no qual suspirou cansado, e, logo em seguida, ao ler o que ali estava escrito, uma vez que não deu atenção para as palavras, a princípio, arquejou. Era a mesma sensação de levar um murro no estômago, e, por um instante, o ar lhe faltou completamente; sufocando-o de maneira tortuosa.

"_JA → Home_" era o que estava escrito, e seu cérebro decodificou a mensagem em questão de segundos, o que não adiantou em nada para diminuir seu medo. Jensen voltara? Como? Com quem? E com que Inferno ele descobrira a maneira certa de se usar o código? Collins conteve todas aquelas perguntas enquanto começava a correr em direção a casa, jogando a mochila num canto qualquer; não precisava dela e sabia disso, só havia aceitado para que Jared se sentisse melhor com a situação. Os olhos corriam de um lado a outro, captando os menores movimentos enquanto a pulsação acelerava, mas não se atreveu a parar para ter qualquer tipo de certeza.

A floresta parecia estranhamente ameaçadora à noite. Como se estivesse dizendo que iria machucá-lo, como se lhe confessasse algum tipo de segredo macabro que o impediria de ir embora. Os ruídos habituais se mesclavam ao restante, e o fato de a brisa lhe soprar ao ouvido palavras que não podia entender tinha em conseqüência um calafrio que lhe arrepiava a pele e o alarmava internamente.

Um fato interessante era que a lua ainda estava encoberta pelas nuvens.

Como se fechasse os olhos para não ver o rumo que a aventura tomaria.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

– Você pode me explicar isso direito? – Jared quebrou o silêncio quando sabia que eles estavam a apenas alguns minutos de distância da casa, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. – Disse que a vida de meus amigos estava correndo perigo...

– E está. – Danneel se virou para encará-lo, e lhe parecia que estava assustada. – Olha, acredite em mim ou não, existe algo nessa floresta. Alguma coisa maligna, que não gosta de _nada_, nem _ninguém_.

Padalecki franziu o cenho, diminuindo o ritmo da caminhada, e, logo em seguida, jogou toda a cautela para o alto, segurando o braço da ruiva e fazendo com que ela parasse para olhá-lo, sem entender absolutamente nada do que se passava dentro de sua cabeça. O moreno estava confuso, irritado, com os nervos já à flor da pele; inquieto com toda aquela situação. Harris, em compensação, entraria em pânico a qualquer momento. Sentia as mãos tremendo, e mordia o lábio inferior o tempo todo, tentando pensar. Afinal, queria ajudar, mas não havia bolado nenhum plano — na verdade, sequer cogitara a hipótese —, para o caso de eles precisarem se esconder na floresta por algum tempo. Agora, sua cabeça trabalhava "a mil por hora", tentando encontrar uma solução plausível para o desfecho daquela atitude insana.

– _Explique._ – o rapaz exigiu num tom que não admitia uma negação. – Explique _direito_, e, não, eu _não me importo_ com o tempo que vai durar. Diga-me por que está aqui, quem é você e o que quer.

Aquilo arrancou uma careta da ruiva, mas Jared não se importava tanto. Queria respostas. Queria saber o motivo de a garota parecer tão obstinada a impedir o que quer que esteja acontecendo, mesmo que seu medo estivesse tão aparente que ele sentia pena de levá-la até onde a menina havia pedido.

– Eu já disse. – mas ela se mostrou irredutível e irônica. – Sou Danneel Harris, quero encontrar meu melhor amigo, Jensen, e vim porque não quero que mais ninguém morra. Agora, podemos ir?

Padalecki trincou os dentes, igualmente irritado com a situação. Simplesmente não processava aquela idéia com tanta naturalidade. Afinal, quem o faria? Qualquer um teria uma reação igual, se não pior, que a dele. Talvez até chamassem Danneel de louca, ou a internassem num manicômio. Não fazia diferença, de qualquer forma.

– Não. – o moreno cruzou os braços, e repetiu: – Explique.

Harris bufou de raiva, e seus olhos correram pela floresta, como se cogitasse a hipótese de acertá-lo na cabeça com alguma coisa bem dura e logo em seguida fugir. Mas logo reconsiderou o fato, e, suspirando, ergueu o queixo para encará-lo; como se o desafiasse a contradizer qualquer palavra que saísse de seus lábios rosados. O rapaz esperou.

– Depois, não me diga que eu não avisei. – sem esperar por uma resposta, ela prosseguiu numa enxurrada de palavras: – Ok, você quer a verdade, seu velho ranzinza? Eu vou te dizer a verdade, _Jared Tristan Padalecki_. Sabe aqueles seus amigos que desapareceram? Esses já estão mortos. É tarde demais para eles, meu bem. Então, a menos que você queira impedir que um bando de humanos meio lobos malditos acabe com tudo aquilo que você chama de _seu_, eu diria que é melhor parar de fazer perguntas idiotas e seguir em frente de uma vez, porque, caso não tenha percebido, a lua já está no céu, mesmo que encoberta por nuvens, e eu acredito que isso não vá ajudar em nada para impedir que eles se transformem. Que tal me ouvir e poupar a vida de quem ainda a tem?

Jared a encarou por diversos segundos, piscando, sem ter uma reação, e então, logo em seguida, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele se afastou alguns passos, franzindo o cenho. Parecia dividido entre a vontade de rir, o choque e o nervosismo. Sua careta fez com que a ruiva tivesse vontade de lhe sorrir, mas ela não o fez em conseqüência da seriedade da situação.

– Humanos meio lobos? Lua cheia? Como assim Justin, Mark e Sandra estão mortos? – o moreno atirou as mãos para o alto, inquieto. – Está louca?!

Foi a vez de Danneel trincar os dentes, encarando-o com raiva e lhe cutucando o peito com força. Estava cansada. Cansada de ouvir que era louca, estava cansada de ouvir que aquilo que pensava não fazia o menor sentido. Cansada de ser ignorada enquanto as pessoas agissem como se fosse alguma maluca ou uma garota profundamente perturbada. Jared teve a mesma reação que os oficiais, quando tentou lhes dizer o que havia acontecido na floresta. Aquela podia não ser a intenção do rapaz, mas aquilo a afetara diretamente no âmago; como uma bofetada em seu amor-próprio.

– Escuta aqui, seu babaca: seus amigos estão desaparecendo, você está assustado, ninguém sabe o que está acontecendo, e eu aqui tentando ajudar um bando de idiotas que mal conheço, por causa de uma burrice quando falei com meu melhor amigo no celular! Então **não** venha me dizer que eu estou louca ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porque você está passando por essa situação **agora**, e eu sei o quanto é ruim, mas, já que você não quer me ouvir, **o que** eu posso fazer?! – quanto mais ele recuava, mais a ruiva avançava, até que o rapaz se visse preso entre uma árvore e Harris furiosa. – Nunca se perguntou o que está acontecendo aqui, Jared, com todos esses desaparecimentos e mortes? Nunca teve a impressão de que existe algo de errado com a floresta? Você nunca teve _medo_ da natureza, nunca teve medo dos animais?... Não se lembra de nenhum incidente que tenha acontecido, no qual você pode jurar que havia algo mais, mas foi ignorado por todos aqueles nos quais confiou o suficiente para contar alguma coisa, e depois foi ignorado?

Padalecki não respondeu, sentindo-se sufocar. Estava tão branco, que Danneel se perguntou se não havia pegado pesado demais com o palavreado ou com a maneira cuja qual utilizara para dizer aquelas palavras. Apesar de estar furiosa, ainda queria ajudar, mesmo que ele não quisesse. Quando o moreno baixou os olhos para o chão e lhe afastou um pouco, a garota mordeu o lábio inferior, observando enquanto ele andava em círculos; dividido entre a vontade de sair dali e largá-la sozinha enquanto ia para a cidade novamente, e o intuito de voltar para casa apenas para checar se todos os amigos e o irmão estavam bem.

– Desculpe. – quando ergueu os olhos para encará-la, Jared se sentia ligeiramente envergonhado pelo comportamento anterior. – O que você pretende fazer? O que está acontecendo, por que aqui, por que agora?... E a última, mas não menos importante: por que _nós_?

– Está querendo saber por que eu quero ajudar? – a garota franziu o cenho, e recebeu um aceno negativo em resposta.

– Não. Eu quero saber por que _nós_ temos de passar por isso. O que fizemos? E... O que diabo você quis dizer com "humano meio lobo"?

Harris pensou na melhor maneira de responder àquelas perguntas, mesmo que não soubesse o que dizer em relação a algumas. E eles ficaram assim, encarando-se mutuamente, por alguns minutos, até a ruiva decidir o que iria fazer. Mas o fato era: não podia fazer absolutamente nada. Nenhum deles podia. Eles tentariam, pela vida de todos aqueles a quem prezavam, mas aquilo podia não valer nada. Começaria, então, pela verdade.

_Toda_ ela.

– Eu não sei Jared. – sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu não sei, talvez porque não deva saber. Talvez porque não deveria estar aqui, _viva_. Há quatro anos, quando eu tinha quatorze, vim acampar com minhas amigas, Adrianne e Julia. Nós passamos por essa mesma situação, por esse mesmo problema. E sabe por quê? Adrianne estava grávida, e abortou porque acreditava que nós iríamos abandoná-la numa situação dessas. E, tentando manter esse segredo, entrou em contato com alguém, por meio de ligações, enquanto nós acampávamos. – tinha de agradecer a Thomas por ter lhe contado aquilo, mas poderia fazê-lo depois. – Eu não sei como, uma vez que nenhum celular tinha sinal no meio da mata. Acho que a manipularam, e ela nos manipulou. E então, um por um, todos eles foram embora. E, quando chegou a nossa vez, a de nós três, _eles_ apareceram. Homens, que eu não me lembro nunca de ter visto. E sabe o que eles disseram; Padalecki? Eles _brincaram_ conosco. Eles gostaram de ver que estávamos assustadas, gostaram de ver a maneira como tentávamos proteger umas as outras. E o que aconteceu? Eles nos trancaram num quarto, para que a noite chegasse. Quando eu perguntei o motivo de eles não nos matarem logo, sabe o que um deles me disse? "_Gostamos de carne fresca_". – esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos, tentando evitar as lágrimas. – Àquela altura, pode imaginar o quão machucadas estávamos. Andando por aí, fugindo pela floresta, fugindo de um inimigo invisível, não poderíamos ter ido muito longe. E nenhuma de nós estava pronta para aquilo, então não sabíamos nem mesmo a direção que deveríamos tomar para escapar desse lugar. Adrianne... Ela contou a verdade. Nós estávamos encolhidas na cama, e a Julia estava chorando. Foi quando ela também começou a chorar, e falou tanto, tanto, tanto... Você sabe como é isso, Jared? Sabe como é ouvir aquelas mesmas palavras, o tempo todo, todo o tempo, martelando dentro da sua cabeça?

Padalecki ouvia com atenção tudo o que lhe era dito, tentando absorver cada palavra e cada informação o máximo que pudesse, mesmo que tudo estivesse um caos em sua cabeça. Mas não. Ele tinha de manter a calma. Ele _precisava_ manter a calma, porque, caso surtasse ali, naquele momento, em nada poderia ajudar seus amigos. Misha, Jeff, Jensen, Christian... Todos eles estavam correndo perigo. Todos. Sem exceção. E isso era o suficiente para conter aquela desordem em seus pensamentos.

– Julia tinha um grampo. – Danneel riu antes de soluçar. – Nós estávamos _morrendo_, e ela tinha aquele maldito grampo no cabelo! Elas abriram a janela, e iríamos fugir. Mas doía muito. Doía quando nos mexíamos, no corpo todo. E sabe quem era a única que ainda conseguia fazer alguma coisa sem reclamar de dor o tempo todo? Isso mesmo: _eu_. _Eu_ tive de sair por aquela janela, mas não porque não queria ajudá-las, e sim por medo. _Medo_ de me machucar. _Medo_ de morrer. E sabe o que aconteceu? Eu as ouvi gritar quando eles voltaram. Então, corri. Corri para me esconder apenas por tempo o suficiente para sair dessa floresta maldita. Foi mais ou menos aí que me pegaram. – secou as lágrimas que caíam e franziu o cenho, irritada consigo mesma. – Eu acho que bati a cabeça, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Quando acordei, adivinha? Estava deitada à beira da estrada, rodeada de gente, e todas essas pessoas ficavam me fazendo perguntas esquisitas. _Todas_, sem exceção. E eu não faço a menor idéia do motivo pelo qual "eles" me deixaram viver. Apaguei de novo, e logo em seguida estava no hospital.

Jared a observou enquanto Harris esfregava os olhos com o nó dos dedos, e logo a garota erguia o rosto para encará-lo de frente.

– Eu não quero que ninguém passe pelo que eu passei. E não quero que ninguém sofra o que eu sofri. – ela se virou para a trilha. – Quero que isso termine. Quero ver meu melhor amigo _bem_; quero vê-lo _vivo_. E se para isso eu precisar aturar você, se você precisar me aturar, então, sim, eu não vejo problema nenhum em fazê-lo. Até porque duvido que você não tenha ninguém importante nessa droga de lugar e não queira protegê-lo.

O moreno ainda conseguiu sorrir fracamente quando colocou a mão no ombro da ruiva e ela o fitou, sem entender o que ele tentava dizer.

– Não faço a menor idéia de como eu estou acreditando nessa loucura toda, mas... Vamos. Sejamos loucos juntos, então.

– Se "nossos" amigos não estivessem morrendo e se essa situação já não fosse bizarra o suficiente... – Danneel arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu juraria que você está me cantando.

– Tanto faz. – Padalecki deu de ombros, voltando a caminhar, e, dessa vez, mais rapidamente, mas não conseguiu conter a língua. – Entenda como quiser.

E, como se já não bastasse todos aqueles problemas, a situação tensa, os inocentes em jogo, agora Harris tinha mais essa para decifrar.

_Eu só ferro com a minha vida mesmo!_

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Um estalido agudo, e, logo em seguida, a dor o tomou tão furiosamente que quase não conseguiu conter o grito de dor. Mordeu o lábio inferior na falha tentativa de amenizar aquele sofrimento, enquanto sentia o vento lhe fustigar a face com força. A lua podia estar encoberta, mas sabia que não tinha muito tempo antes da transformação, e isso não ajudou em nada a fazer com que se sentisse melhor. Na verdade, interiormente, torcia para que as nuvens fossem embora de uma vez.

Um uivo cortou o ar, e ele teve a certeza:

A caçada havia começado.


	17. Fuga

Bem, foi até esse que eu escrevi, queridos! Espero que curtam bastante a desenvoltura (E roam as unhas! [risos]) até o próximo.

Beijos e boa leitura! ;)

**Capítulo XVII — Fuga**

Jensen não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo quando Jeff o levou para um dos quartos do andar térreo e praticamente o jogou lá dentro, mas tinha a certeza de que aquilo era potencialmente perigoso. Sentia-se como uma criança quando se encolheu num dos cantos do cômodo, sentando-se no chão e abraçando os joelhos enquanto encarava o mais velho com raiva. Não sabia como Padalecki estava envolvido com aquilo tudo, mas tinha certeza, agora, de que o circo finalmente estava começando a pegar fogo.

Isso se já não estivesse carbonizado.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – estranhamente, mesmo com o caos em sua cabeça, conseguiu manter a voz indiferente, quase sorrindo ao receber um olhar surpreso do outro. – Por que está matando essa gente?... Não são seus amigos, não são seus parentes?... Eles não são _importantes_ para você?

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha com ironia, recostado na porta, mesmo que tivesse a certeza de que Ackles não tentaria fugir. E, de fato, a hipótese sequer passara pela cabeça do louro. Estava assustado, surpreso, confuso? Claro que estava. Mas também estava curioso. Queria saber o motivo de Jeff estar agindo daquela maneira, fazendo o que quer que estivesse fazendo com o restante desaparecido daquela turma. Queria entender o que se passava em sua cabeça, entender os motivos que o haviam levado a agir daquela maneira.

– Gosta de lendas, Jensen? – Padalecki o encarou, esperando por uma resposta, mas nada veio além de um olhar vazio, e ele sorriu enquanto puxava uma cadeira para que pudesse se sentar, sem tirar os olhos do mais novo; estranhamente, lembrava Ackles dos predadores da floresta. –... Então eu vou te contar um segredinho, se me prometer que será um bom garoto: _elas existem_. Claro que... Algumas são apenas invenções de Hollywood, mas, no geral, é isso. Licantropia?... Ela existe, e mais: não tem cura. E, sabe, depois de algum tempo... Você aprende a _gostar_ disso. Você aprende a _apreciar_ a caça. Aprende a desejar todo tipo de presa que puder ter... E não existe sensação _melhor_ do que vê-la gritar, depois, quando percebe que não existe maneira de escapar.

O sorriso sádico que se seguiu fez com que um calafrio percorresse o louro, que se controlou para não parecer um garotinho assustado. Mas era difícil. Difícil manter aquela pose que nunca havia tido. Principalmente para Jeff, alguém que parecia conhecê-lo tão bem, mesmo que, na verdade, eles só houvessem se tornado "amigos" há seis dias; praticamente uma semana. Não era o suficiente nem mesmo para que Ackles conseguisse decifrar as manias de algumas pessoas, que dirá conhecê-las o suficiente para agir daquela forma. Padalecki, por outro lado, parecia saber o suficiente de si para entender o significado de suas atitudes. E, a julgar por sua expressão doentiamente travessa, essa opção era a mais provável.

– Sabe, cara, eu gostei de você. – o moreno virou um pouco o rosto, avaliando-o com o olhar, e, logo em seguida, um sorrisinho tétrico surgiu em seus lábios. –... Mas só agora entendo o motivo pelo qual Misha o levou para a cama.

Jensen não conseguiu evitar corar furiosamente, dividido entre o choque e a vergonha. Queria ter um buraco para enfiar a cara naquele momento; não apenas por sua reação, que provocou um riso maldoso por parte do outro, mas também por compreender o significado daquelas palavras. E não era apenas a vergonha. Não. Se fosse isso, não se importaria tanto com a maneira com a qual seu coração batia acelerado. Mas precisava incluir a raiva na equação, precisava incluir a dor que o tomou quando aquelas palavras finalmente fizeram sentido, segundos depois de aquela frase ser proferida.

– Está mentindo. – odiou-se por gaguejar, e ficou ainda mais vermelho, mas, dessa vez, por raiva.

– Não estou. – Jeff cantarolou, ainda sorrindo. – E você sabe disso, não é?... Sabe que ele iria descartá-lo logo em seguida, mas, com o sumiço da Lauren, as coisas ficaram um pouco complicadas, principalmente agora que Jared já sabe... Não é mesmo; _Jenny-Boy_?

Ackles prendeu a respiração, fechando os olhos com força quando o apelido carinhoso foi usado como forma de deboche. Isso fez com que Padalecki risse de sua reação, fazendo com que ele sentisse o rosto queimar pela timidez; mesmo que não de um jeito bom.

_Você sabe que não é verdade_, pensou consigo mesmo enquanto tapava os ouvidos com as mãos e mordia o lábio inferior com força._ Sabe que ele está mentindo. Então pare! Pare de tremer, pare de agir exatamente da maneira que ele espera que você aja. Você sabe que isso __**é**__ uma mentira. Sabe que Misha nunca mentiria dessa forma..._

"**Eu te amo**", as palavras clarearam sua mente, fazendo com que a crise passasse, e pudesse respirar com mais facilidade outra vez. Quando ergueu o rosto novamente, Jeff já não mais sorria, talvez pelo fato de que não estivesse mais se divertindo com aquela situação. Ou apenas pelo prazer de saber que ainda poderia abalar psicologicamente o rapaz; de muitas outras maneiras, de muitas outras formas, usando muitas outras palavras. E eles ainda tinham grande parte da noite, apesar de sentir que seu controle sobre a "fera" era superficial.

Jensen virou o rosto para encarar a janela trancada, sentindo que poderia enlouquecer daquela forma. Quando suspirou, atraiu o olhar de Padalecki, que pareceu finalmente ter uma idéia de como poderia fazer para abalá-lo novamente. E isso provocou outro arrepio no louro, que respirou profundamente antes de voltar seus olhos para o moreno.

E ele não gostou nem um pouco do que viu.

– Relaxa e curte a noite, Jensen... Porque ela ainda está _muito longe_ de acabar...

**[...]**

Jared tinha a nítida impressão de que nada estava no lugar em que deveria, e essa impressão só aumentava de acordo com os minutos, que pareciam demorar muito mais do que o normal. Também era difícil enxergar alguma coisa, pois agora o céu já estava escuro o bastante para que apenas a lua iluminasse o caminho. Ele tentava entender por que ainda não havia simplesmente jogado tudo para o alto, por que não havia falado que aquilo era insanidade, algo completamente impossível.

Porque, afinal de contas, era não era...?

– Por favor, diga que você não está pensando em voltar atrás. – Danneel interrompeu sua linha de devaneios, e o moreno voltou os olhos claros para encará-la.

– Dê-me cinco segundos. – Padalecki respirou fundo, levando as mãos ao cabelo e bagunçando os fios já rebeldes, tentando formular uma resposta que não soasse mentirosa. – Sem pânico. Eu só... Preciso pensar um pouco, tá legal?

Eles seguiram em absoluta tensão, prontos para encontrar qualquer coisa pelo caminho, mas a taciturnidade era pior do que a balbúrdia. Era pior, porque não sabiam o que conseguiriam suportar. Não sabiam se estavam verdadeiramente preparados para enfrentar o que quer que estivesse dentro daquela floresta, isso _se_ houvesse alguma coisa. O moreno mordia o lábio inferior, e a menina não sabia muito bem o que deveria dizer.

– Sei que isso parece loucura... – Harris tocou seu braço, num breve consolo. – Sei também que você deve estar se perguntando por que motivo ainda não ligou para a polícia, ou me mandou para um manicômio. Mas você quer mesmo saber, Jared?... Você sabe, não é?... Mesmo que não conscientemente, você tem a noção de que isso tudo é real. Você simplesmente não consegue acreditar o contrário, por mais que esteja se esforçando, e eu consigo ver isso.

– Você não sabe. – o rapaz ficou pálido, e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. – Você não tem idéia do que eu... Não tem a menor noção...

Ela fechou os olhos com força, tentando encontrar palavras o suficiente para se expressar, mas, antes mesmo de começar, sabia que não conseguiria. Padalecki ainda parecia irritado. Falavam em voz baixa, mas a moça tinha a impressão de que, mesmo se gritassem, aquilo de nada adiantaria. Eles não se ouviriam mutuamente. Eles não dariam atenção um ao outro; sempre tentariam fazer da forma que acreditavam estar correta. Ou eram demasiadamente diferentes, ou eram muito iguais. Muito orgulhosos, sempre achando que deveriam ser ouvidos. Definitivamente, aquela seria uma pedra no sapato. Uma pedra bem grande e difícil de tirar.

Afinal de contas, ninguém daria o braço a torcer.

Pelo menos, não ainda.

– Eu só estou tentando dizer que talvez possamos fazer algo a respeito. – a ruiva se apressou a interrompê-lo, mesmo que ele estivesse afastado, arredio. – Só estou dizendo que... Você pode, sim, ter passado por uma situação parecida, mesmo que não queria dizer nada... Mas, se chegarmos àquela casa e não houver ninguém nela... Você vai saber que eu estive certa desde o começo...

As palavras morreram em sua boca antes que pudesse prosseguir, até porque nem mesmo Harris acreditava nelas. Quando olhou ao redor, buscando algum tipo de conforto consigo mesma, percebeu que precisariam de mais tempo para se habituar um ao outro, mas que ainda não confiavam o suficiente em si mesmos para fazer qualquer coisa a respeito de si próprios.

– Eu ainda não entendo... – Jared balbuciou num tom fraco, e sentia o nó em sua garganta. – Era pra ser só um acampamento de verão. Era... Porra, era pra ser algo perfeito!

Diante aquele argumento, ela não tinha nada a dizer. Porque sabia, _sim_, como ele se sentia. Tinha noção do quão desesperador era, saber que alguém estava correndo um grande perigo, e também ter a certeza de que talvez ninguém pudesse fazer nada para evitar. Sabia que era uma sensação sufocante, de impotência. Como se estivessem duvidando de sua capacidade, debochando.

Como se fosse uma brincadeira cruel do destino, conhecer alguém em uma situação tão complicada. Não era só fazer uma piada, não era só sorrir e esperar que tudo terminasse bem. Ali, _eles_ eram os roteiristas. Eram _eles_ quem decidiam o que iria ser da história, o que aconteceria. Se alguém desistisse, as coisas não iriam dar certo; simples assim. Cada um precisava fazer sua parte, cada um precisava seguir seu caminho, fazer suas escolhas, porque era isso que iria compor cada pedacinho de suas vidas, mesmo que agora estivessem comprometidos com algo que provavelmente nunca daria certo.

E Jared estava confuso. Estava confuso porque acreditava em Harris, mesmo que não completamente. Estava confuso porque não sabia qual seria seu papel, não tinha a menor idéia do que deveria fazer para ajudar, mesmo que minimamente. Eles poderiam morrer, de uma forma de outra. Por que a vida havia mudado tanto, e tão de repente?

Em silêncio, Danneel simplesmente colocou a mão no ombro de Padalecki, suspirando longamente antes de sussurrar num tom baixo:

– Fique calmo, ok? Nós vamos cuidar disso... Eu prometo.

**[...]**

Jensen encolheu-se contra o canto da parede, sentindo um arrepio lhe correr a espinha ao observar Jeff do outro lado do quarto, brincando com uma faca; cuja lâmina parecia reluzir, mesmo sob a fraca luz do aposento. O maxilar ardia, e ainda estava um pouco atordoado em conseqüência do murro que o moreno lhe acertara quando tentou se aproximar e Ackles recuou; talvez por diversão, talvez sem nenhum motivo em especial. Fosse como fosse, ele não queria descobrir. Mas, apesar de ter plena consciência de que só precisava se concentrar para conseguir respirar, aquilo o estava sufocando.

–... Por que não me mata de uma vez? – a voz soou rouca pelo nervosismo, recebendo um olhar travesso de Padalecki.

A verdade é que estava com medo. Sim, e não tinha vergonha de admiti-lo. Quem em sua situação não estaria? Em total pânico, e isso parecia agradar ao mais velho. Queria sair dali, queria voltar para casa. Queria saber onde estava Misha, onde estavam todos os outros. Queria apenas ter a certeza de que poderia sair daquele pesadelo e ver todos eles _vivos_. Em que raio se metera, afinal de contas? Aquilo deveria ser apenas um acampamento de verão, ora essa...

– Eu não vou te matar.

Jensen o encarou de maneira tão cética, que aquilo arrancou uma alta gargalhada do moreno.

– Não agora, pelo menos... Gostamos de carne fresca.


	18. De laude militiæ

Hey, peço desculpas pela demora. Sofri uma grande crise de CFI e praticamente "abandonei em Hiatus" todas as minhas histórias. Lupus, obviamente, foi a mais _tensa_. Faltam aproximadamente 5/6 capítulos para a história terminar, e, mesmo escrevendo praticamente todo dia, não estava conseguindo concluir esse capítulo. Eis então que na madrugada de hoje eu estava estalando de dor de cabeça, e resolvi ligar para uma amiga. Claro que ela esculachou comigo, afinal, eram quatro e meia, mas depois desse surto acabou dizendo algumas coisas que "destravaram" minha imaginação, e o resultado está abaixo.

Mas esse é apenas o nó que eu usei para colocar um ponto final nas aparições de alguns personagens. O próximo capítulo já está em andamento, e sai entre sexta e domingo, e espero que curtam do mesmo jeito.

Beijos e boa leitura!

**Capítulo XVIII — De laude militiæ — Uma apologia da cavalaria**

Lauren gemeu pela dor quando voltou a caminhar sentindo todo o corpo enrijecer, causando mais dor e, em conseqüência, obrigando-a a parar para respirar. Soluçou quando, pelo que lhe pareceu a milésima vez naquele dia, escorregou até o chão e se recostou sobre a árvore. Fechou os olhos com força, umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua, suspirando. Estava cansada. Cansada de andar por aí, sem saber para onde ir, sem saber se estava indo para a estrada ou se embrenhando ainda mais na mata. Cansada de não saber o que estava acontecendo. Cansada de não ter ninguém para abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Cansada de não saber onde estavam os outros; de não saber se eles estavam bem. Em que Inferno estava a segurança que deveria ser garantida? Onde raio se metera a alegria que deveriam compartilhar com os amigos? Tudo havia se perdido, por pior que aquilo lhe soasse. Tudo estava perdido em algum lugar na natureza: a amizade, o respeito, a sobrevivência. Estavam à própria sorte, largados naquela floresta. Sem ter para onde ir, sem ter para onde voltar.

_Se isso fosse um daqueles contos de fadas... A história não terminaria bem..._

E disso, Cohan tinha certeza.

**[...]**

Christian amaldiçoou silenciosamente o próprio descuido, perguntando-se em que Inferno metera sua precaução quando se tratava de caminhar pela mata. Perdeu-se tanto em pensamentos que nem mesmo viu o tempo passar, e agora, com o céu escuro já encoberto pelas nuvens, tentava descobrir que direção tomar para voltar a casa. Definitivamente, não conseguia enxergar trilha nenhuma, muito menos sabia onde havia colocado a bússola. Sequer a levara quando arrumou suas coisas para o acampamento? Não se lembrava disso... Praguejou baixinho consigo mesmo antes de voltar a caminhar. Afinal de contas, não poderia simplesmente ficar ali, parado, sem fazer nada e esperando que alguém o encontrasse.

_Se Lauren estivesse aqui, ela saberia o que fazer. Não que direção tomar, porque é pior do que uma porta quando se trata de guiar os outros... Mas saberia como agir, pelo menos... E isso vale mais do que qualquer outra coisa._

Kane mordeu o lábio inferior quando um uivo cortou o ar, sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Aliás, não se lembrava da distância segura entre a estrada e a floresta; não se lembrava do limite imposto pelos guardas. Afinal, ainda havia certa precaução do governo quando se tratava de um lugar tão aberto e espaçoso. A natureza era perigosa, e isso era um fato há muito reconhecido. O quanto atravessara daquela floresta até aquele momento? O quão longe fora? Naquele exato momento, poderia estar à mercê dos animais que ali habitavam...

_Não importa. Vamos lá, Chris. Seguir em frente, não lembra? Foi o que Jeff pediu pra você fazer antes de dizer que voltaria para falar com Jared: procurar ajuda._

– Um, dois, o Freddy vem te pegar... Três, quatro, é melhor trancar a porta... – cantarolou consigo mesmo, tentando afastar a tensão. – Cinco, seis, agarre seu crucifixo... Sete, oito, fique acordado até tarde... Nove, dez, não durma nunca mais...

Era uma música meio infantil para alguém que já tinha lá seus vinte e um anos de idade, mas não importava, de qualquer forma. Estava tentando se distrair, mas não sabia se aquilo lhe ajudaria de alguma maneira. E, mesmo assim, continuou cantando, ignorando os eventuais estalidos de galhos distantes, perguntando-se se havia alguma maneira de ser menos paranóico. Passar tempo demais com a namorada antes daquele incidente o estava deixando maluco; literalmente.

Mas que mal há em um pouco de insanidade? Que mal há em não fazer parte daquilo que a sociedade chama de "normal"? Christian não era o tipo de pessoa que se importava com o que os outros pensavam, então, para ele, não fazia diferença entre ser ou não ser louco.

**[...]**

Lauren estava perdida em pensamentos nada saudáveis, quando ouviu um galho estalando em algum lugar próximo. Estava tão desesperada para sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, que nem mesmo se importou com o fato de chamar atenção para si, e gritou por socorro, com o pouco de voz que lhe restava. Aquilo arranhou sua garganta, mas ela não se importou. Simplesmente rezou para que, fosse o que fosse, ou _quem_ fosse, a ajudasse.

Seus pedidos foram atendidos, porque, assim que o som estava ainda mais próximo, Chris surgiu ao lado de uma árvore, perscrutando o ambiente com os olhos até encontrá-la. Cohen não conseguiu entender o que ele disse ao correr até ela, mas se sentiu grata no instante em que ele a tomou em seus braços, mesmo que parecesse assustado, e a ninou um pouco. Era reconfortante, e familiar. Tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento, e ele o fez.

Um turbilhão de emoções a envolveu, quente e bom. O desespero recuou um pouco, e a loira conseguiu pelo menos chorar e fazer com que toda aquela dor desaparecesse. Chorou pelo que viu, pelo que sentiu, pelo que temeu. E Kane levou embora toda aquela dor, afagando seus cabelos, suas costas, sussurrando palavras carinhosas que a menina não conseguia entender.

Sentiu quando o rapaz começou a caminhar, mas escondeu o rosto em seu ombro para não precisar olhar ao redor. Ao som da familiar voz do moreno, sua consciência tinha dado apenas um comando: _durma_.

Porque agora ela sabia que estava segura, e não havia nada a temer.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Christian não conseguiu processar nada entre o momento no qual encontrou sua namorada, até o instante em que estava fora da floresta, ligando para a ambulância e a polícia. Ela não estava verdadeiramente machucada, pelo menos não seriamente, mas havia algumas marcas arroxeadas em sua pele. Essa era a única informação que parecia fazer algum sentido em sua cabeça até aquele momento, pelo menos.

Ele apenas respondeu o que julgou necessário, e logo perguntou se poderia ficar com Lauren. Sob o olhar dócil da paramédica Samantha Smith, Kane foi levado até a ambulância em que estava a namorada. O moreno sentou ao lado da loira, segurando sua mão com carinho. Cohan não deixou de encará-lo durante nem um único instante.

– Ei... – Kane sorriu fracamente, tentando lhe passar uma segurança que não sentia. – Como está?

Mas ela apenas meneou de leve a cabeça, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Naquele momento, a vontade do rapaz era a de afastar toda aquela dor com muito amor e carinho, mas a única coisa que ele de fato pôde fazer foi apertar um pouco mais sua mão, suspirando pesadamente.

– Foi horrível, Chris... – Lauren sussurrou num soluço. – Foi tão... Os lobos... E o Justin... Oh, Deus!

– Está tudo bem agora. – o moreno garantiu convicto.

– Mas e os nossos amigos? Eles... Eu estou com medo...

– Os policiais podem cuidar disso. – o olhar severo de Kane não deixava espaço para dúvidas.

Não era como se quisesse deixar as coisas daquela forma, mas não tinha escolha. Christian havia ouvido o que ela disse aos homens que lhe perguntaram o que acontecera, já que ele próprio não estava em condições de dizer muita coisa. Estava preocupado, muito. No entanto, o que podia fazer? Voltar à floresta não era uma opção agora. Queria ficar ao lado da namorada até ter a certeza de que ela ficaria bem.

– Promete que eles vão ficar bem? – Cohan perguntou num tom sonolento, fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

Christian olhou para a namorada, e apertou sua mão com ternura antes de se levantar e receber um singelo sorriso vindo de Samantha.

– Ela vai ficar bem. – Smith garantiu, checando as aparelhagens ligadas à Lauren. – É uma garota forte, só precisa descansar um pouco.

Kane conseguiu responder apenas com um meneio de cabeça antes de sair da ambulância. Deveria ir para o hospital, ele sabia, mas no momento tinha outras prioridades. Se Cohan permanecia estável, podia ocupar a cabeça com outras coisas então. Observando o movimento dos policiais e peritos, ele já sabia com quem deveria falar.

Ainda assim, não pôde deixar de sentir um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Mas, dessa vez, nada tinha a ver com a floresta.

**[...]**

Thomas John Patrick Welling estava ocupado conversando ao celular com seu supervisor, quando viu o outro moreno se aproximar cauteloso. Depois de longos minutos discutindo a respeito dos prós e contras daquela idéia insana, ele conseguiu fazer com que Paul* concordasse e permitisse que ele ajudasse Morgan com aquele problema. Não era algo demasiadamente sério, ele tinha ciência, mas Danneel e Jensen estavam envolvidos, e ambos eram amigos de infância de Welling. Se estavam numa situação complicada, ele queria fazer alguma coisa.

– Posso ajudá-lo? – virou-se para encarar o rapaz que, se não lhe falhava a memória, chamava-se Christian.

Encarando os olhos escuros do outro, Thomas teve a certeza: as coisas estavam bem mais sérias do que poderia ter imaginado.

– Na verdade, sim. Meus amigos precisam de ajuda... E eu acho que você é a única pessoa que está disposta a me ouvir sem achar que sou um louco.

*Paul Wasilewsky

**RESPOSTAS:**

**Medecris —** Eu simplesmente _não acredito_ que você comentou _todos_ os capítulos! Meu Deus, eu preciso te abraçar! Obrigada mesmo, de verdade (L)

Agora, a resposta!

Quis fazer uma Danneel diferente, não apenas de todas que já vi, mas também com um estilo de personagem com o qual não estou acostumada a lidar. Se você olhar bem, ela praticamente não tem defeitos! Minha primeira Mary Sue [risos] Ela e Jared realmente irão formar uma bela dupla.

"_É de uma crueldade que animais como lobos não possuem_"; exatamente isso! Se homens fossem um pouco mais parecidos com animais ao invés de... **Homens**, as coisas poderiam ser melhores! No sentido de necessidades, pelo menos... Sério que acreditou que Jeff teria segundas e terceiras intenções com o Jensen?! Gente, a que ponto levei meus leitores?! [gargalhadas] Não, pode relaxar. Sou má, mas não a esse ponto. Até porque, mesmo que Padalecki quisesse, o tempo não ajudaria, então...

E a mente do Jeff pode demorar um pouco a ser desvendada!

Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar.


	19. Retribuere

Como o prometido, galerinha! Aqui está o novo capítulo ;)

Existem algumas partes "cortadas", mas isso se deve ao fato de elas serem explicadas mais futuramente, porque aqui não são tão importantes. Porém, sem data prevista para o próximo capítulo. É provável que saia na segunda semana de outubro, isso eu garanto!

Beijos, espero que gostem!

P.S.: E que não desejem me matar ao final dele, **sério**! [gargalhadas]

**Capítulo IX — Retribuere — Dar em troca**

– Por que Jeff? — Jensen não conseguia entender, e as perguntas que se formavam e martelavam em sua cabeça inevitavelmente lhe escapavam pelos lábios.

Jeffrey, que antes olhava com cautela pela janela, voltou sua atenção para o rapaz loiro encolhido a um canto do aposento. Pensou um pouco antes de responder, como se aquilo de fato lhe fizesse alguma diferença. Logo em seguida, ele sacudiu os ombros num gesto indiferente.

– Não me leve a mal, Ackles. – Padalecki bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos. – Não tenho absolutamente nada contra você.

– Mas então por quê...

– Jensen. – o moreno interrompeu com um olhar duro. – _Realmente_ precisa fazer essas perguntas? Elas não vão te ajudar. E as respostas também não irão servir para muito.

Ackles permaneceu o encarando durante longos minutos, sentindo o coração retumbando no peito. E então suspirou, secando o suor das mãos na calça. Estava nervoso e confuso, mas o desespero inicial havia passado. Jeffrey não fez mais nada para assustá-lo, e, mesmo que o medo permanecesse, já conseguia se sentir ligeiramente seguro naquela situação caótica.

– Só estou tentando entender você.

– Então não tente.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Danneel se sentiu inquieta quando a escuridão tomou a mata. Os olhos vaguearam por todos os lados, e a ruiva segurou o braço de Jared com força antes de perguntar, temerosa:

– Você tem certeza de que estamos no caminho certo?

Padalecki a encarou, ligeiramente irritado, e sua expressão denunciava que o desejo interno do rapaz era sacudi-la e obrigá-la a dizer o motivo de tanta desconfiança. A verdade era que ele definitivamente não tinha _nem a menor idéia_ do por que de ainda não tê-la arrastado para fora daquela floresta e chamado a polícia. Não entendia por que algo em seu âmago se agitava, como se tentasse lhe dizer, de alguma maneira, que ela tinha razão. Era pressão demais para o moreno, e ele não tinha tanta certeza de que conseguiria suportar um fardo daqueles.

– Não.

Sem mais nem uma única palavra, livrou-se da mão que o segurava e voltou a caminhar; zangado consigo mesmo por não encontrar um bom motivo para afastá-la.

– Você não vem?

Harris cerrou os punhos, e o olhar duro pousou sobre as costas de Jared. Estava descrente, incapaz de acreditar que ele ainda duvidava. Talvez não fosse dessa forma, talvez ele apenas estivesse assustado. Fosse como fosse, a ruiva não queria que ele a encarasse daquela forma, como se fosse alguma louca, como se não houvesse nem um pingo de razão nas coisas que dizia.

Trincou os dentes.

– Claro.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Quando seus pés pousaram sobre a madeira do hall de entrada, ele soube que havia feito mais estardalhaço do que deveria, mas aquilo em nada lhe afetou. Os olhos vaguearam alucinadamente pelo aposento, correndo de um lado a outro em busca daquele que lhe era precioso. O coração retumbava no peito, o suor escorria pelo rosto, as mãos cerradas em punhos tremiam de forma descontrolada. O lento movimento de mover um pé após o outro se tornou exagerado, até que estivesse correndo pela casa, o bater de portas sobressaindo-se no silêncio da noite até encontrar o final do corredor.

E ele avançou de maneira apressada, abrindo a porta num rompante e chamando a atenção dos dois rapazes, sobressaltando ao loiro que estava sentado no canto da sala. Um sorriso automático brotou nos lábios de Jeff, enquanto Jensen apenas o encarou em choque. E a respiração ficou difícil, mais pesada, enquanto o ar parecia lhe faltar aos pulmões.

De maneira deliberadamente lenta, adentrou no aposento, fazendo com que Ackles se levantasse e se encolhesse ainda mais contra a parede, os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta num cômico "o". Se estivesse em condições de fazê-lo, certamente provocaria o loiro pelo beicinho que parecia se projetar sem que ele se desse conta.

Todavia o sussurro a seguir quebrou qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente que poderia haver em sua mente conturbada, enquanto seus olhos se cravavam na veia que pulsava no pescoço alvo. Ele não pôde ouvir o tom desesperado e em pânico que tomou a voz rouca, tampouco viu os olhos verde-esmeralda enchendo-se de lágrimas. Esqueceu-se principalmente do motivo pelo qual havia corrido tão desesperadamente para o local.

A única coisa que importava naquele momento era a fome que o estava corroendo por dentro, queimando suas entranhas e fazendo o estômago embrulhar.

– Misha?!

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Definitivamente, a última coisa que Danneel queria naquele momento era trombar em Padalecki, que parou de repente, sobressaltando-a praticamente sem necessidade. Esfregou a testa com força, o encarando sem entender os motivos pelos quais ele praticamente empacou no meio do caminho.

– Pode ser ou tá difícil, Padalecki? – grunhiu um tanto quanto petulante.

– Tem alguma coisa errada.

– Claro que tem. – Harris cruzou os braços, quase cínica. – Você parou sem avisar e agora está olhando para a floresta como se...

E então ela se calou, os olhos se esbugalhando enquanto automaticamente deixava de lado toda aquela pose de "Eu consigo" e agarrava novamente o braço do moreno. Os lábios tremiam pelo medo quando finalmente pôde ouvir o som: assemelhava-se ao uivo de cães, porém, mais tortuoso, mas lento e, com toda a certeza, mais baixo. Se pudesse arriscar, diria que se parecia com um lamento, mas era melhor não deduzir nada.

– Mas que Inferno...?

Jared foi repentinamente interrompido pelo alto barulho de galhos sendo pisoteados com violência, e a ruiva apertou seu braço com tanta força que ele o sentiu dormente enquanto fazia uma careta de dor. Porém, quando uma figura surgiu repentinamente por entre as árvores, correndo e tropeçando, ele não soube dizer com clareza se o grito que se fez presente em meio à balbúrdia era seu ou de Danneel, apenas que eles recuaram bons metros para trás, antes de a moça finalmente desatar num choro desesperado e cheio de fundamentos. O próprio Padalecki não estava tão diferente, e precisou resistir ao impulso de se virar e correr.

No entanto, a figura desconhecida simplesmente estremeceu, e, logo em seguida, escorregou até o chão num gemido engasgado que parecia um soluço.

Foi mais ou menos aí que o moreno percebeu que também abraçava Harris, e, delicadamente, livrou-se dos braços da ruiva para se aproximar a passos lentos. Ela o encarou dividida entre o choque e o choro, sem entender o motivo daquele ato praticamente suicida. Mas Jared sacudiu a cabeça em negação, e, respirando profundamente, se aproximou da pessoa encolhida contra a árvore.

Cautelosamente, ele esticou a perna e a cutucou com a ponta do pé, e, quando o rapaz ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, Padalecki não foi o único a soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Até porque Danneel reconheceria aqueles orbes verde-esmeralda em qualquer lugar, onde quer que fosse, onde quer que estivesse; e isso era inegável.

– Jensen!

Quando se aproximou o suficiente para enxergar melhor, a primeira coisa que Jared notou, foi algo nada convencional, e os olhos se arregalaram ainda mais ao perceber o líquido escarlate que começava a manchar a terra ao redor do loiro, que ainda não parecia ter associado uma coisa a outra, a julgar pela forma confusa com a qual o encarava.

Na perna de Ackles, um profundo ferimento se destacava.

E ele tinha o formato de uma meia-lua crescente... Como uma mordida.

**RESPOSTAS:**

**Medecris:** Demorou mais saiu! Lupus é uma espécie de xodó; meu teste, para saber se consigo escrever uma fic Jensha decente. E eu até que gostei do resultado que estou tendo! [risos]

Nossa, então só de saber que eu tinha colocado ela no começo você já sabia que ia dar tudo certo? Eu não deveria ter soltado tanto spoiler então! [gargalhadas] Mentira. Já estava na hora de colocar um ponto final na agonia do romance entre Kane e Cohan, não é?

Estava assistindo Freddy VS Jason na TV dia desses, rindo muito com todos aqueles absurdos, e não resisti ao impulso de colocar! [gargalhadas]

Apesar de ser um casal meio estranho, não resisti ao impulso de colocar a Lauren e o Christian juntos nessa história... E confesso que a princípio minha idéia era matá-la! Mas, no vai e vem das águas, acabei mudando de opinião e resolvi que era muito sofrimento pra uma turma só. Ela sobrevive, e tem uma surpresinha guardada para o final, apesar de não ser nada muito concreto.

Thomas será, com toda a certeza, importante! Se Kane não tivesse falado com ele a respeito disso, é bem provável que, no fim, ninguém sobrevivesse! Enfim, chega de spoilers.

Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar.


	20. Fontis

Era pra eu ter terminado essa história há tempos. Segunda semana de outubro, se recordam? [alguém levanta a mão no meio dos poucos que restam] Infelizmente, houve alguns imprevistos, e a vida fora do computador chamou! Agora, estou de volta. Pretendo terminar Lupus o mais breve possível! (Porque faltam, tipo, uns quatro capítulos para o fim) Desejo que me perdoem pela demora, se puderem ;D

Beijos e até a próxima...

**Capítulo XX — Fontis — Fonte**

– Hey, está tudo bem, Jensen. – o moreno não acreditava em suas próprias palavras, mas repetia-as a todo momento, para ter a certeza de que em algum momento elas penetrariam naquele casulo cheio de camadas no qual o outro rapaz parecia ter se enfiado. – Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Pela primeira vez desde a noite anterior, quando Jared entrara no _modus operandi_ automático e os levara para longe de seja lá qual fosse a direção do perigo, Ackles fixou os olhos em algo. E, no momento em que se viu encarado pelos orbes esmeraldinos que expressavam somente choque, o mais alto soube que não seriam apenas aqueles simples gestos que fariam com que a tremedeira passasse, que fariam com que a segurança voltasse. Mas, afinal, ele podia tentar, não?

– Mish... – o loiro sussurrou, não pela primeira vez, e Padalecki bagunçou os próprios cabelos com as mãos por dois segundos, logo voltando sua atenção para a tarefa de deixar a atadura firmemente amarrada na perna do menor.

Graças a Deus, Harris levara um kit de primeiros socorros, e, dessa forma, o moreno pudera pôr em prática tudo aquilo que vinha aprendendo desde bem pequenininho, não somente com os pais, como depois com Jeff, e na faculdade. Até o momento, Jensen não reclamara, apesar de ter se encolhido levemente quando o moreno borrifou o antisséptico, para evitar inflamações. Mas, ainda assim, era um machucado consideravelmente perturbador. Jared desejava arrastá-lo para o hospital mais próximo, porém, a partir do momento em que o sol despontou no horizonte, deu-se conta de que não tinha a menor ideia de onde estavam, e que seguir qualquer direção a esmo seria perigoso demais.

Quando ia com Misha à floresta, eles não costumavam adentrar tanto na mata. Com Jeff, menos ainda. E as lembranças de quando a família Padalecki desbravava os locais desconhecidos eram muito vagas. Danneel parecia ter percebido sua preocupação — ela própria não estava muito diferente —, mas, obviamente tentando não piorar a situação com Ackles, não comentou nada.

Não era somente com isso que o moreno estava inquieto. Onde estariam Christian, Jeff e Misha? E Lauren? Eles a teriam encontrado, ou ela desaparecera completamente? Que som havia sido aquele, na noite anterior? Recordar-se daquilo fez com que os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiassem, enquanto um calafrio subia-lhe a espinha.

Uma pequena centelha de esperança ainda estava fixada em seu peito. Jared não conseguia acreditar que aquela loucura — o desaparecimento de Cohan, o surgimento de Danneel, o machucado de Jensen — toda estava acontecendo. Era _só_ um acampamento de verão, Deus! Deveria ser apenas alguns momentos de diversão, distração, apenas uma forma de esquecer todos os problemas e interagir com seus amigos. Sequer cogitar a possibilidade de estarem todos em perigo fez com que seu estômago embrulhasse, e Padalecki agradeceu mentalmente ao fato de ter comido apenas alguns pães no dia anterior — e não algo pesado —, ou poria para fora as tripas naquele exato instante.

– Está pronto. – sussurrou num tom fraco, secando o suor da testa. – Mas, por via das dúvidas, temos de levá-lo a um hospital, ou um pronto-socorro, o que for. Se infeccionar, a coisa vai ficar _feia_.

Ackles não pareceu escutá-lo, novamente, e o leve movimento que fazia — sacudir-se para frente e para trás — dava a entender que ainda estava prestes a ter uma crise ou algo do tipo. Danneel imediatamente sentou-se ao lado do loiro, recostou-se à árvore e envolveu-o em seus braços, murmurando palavras de conforto que pareciam surtir um efeito melhor que as do moreno.

Jared a encarou, e a ruiva apenas meneou a cabeça em negação, como se dissesse que aquele não era um bom momento para perguntas. E, de fato, ela estava certa. Durante alguns segundos, apenas, Jensen pareceu atordoado pela proximidade, depositando a cabeça no ombro da moça. Então, estremeceu, fechou os olhos, e sussurrou novamente:

– Mish...

**[...]**

– Você **tinha** de estragar tudo, não é mesmo?!

Ele se encolheu ao som da voz furiosa de Jeff, sentindo os pulsos arderem na região onde as correntes de prata os tocavam, e o machucado em seu rosto parecia queimar de forma dolorosa demais, ainda gotejando, mas não daria à Padalecki o gostinho de saber que aquele tipo de coisa o afetava. Suas costelas e costas também doíam, porém em proporções menores. O problema mesmo era com aquele ferimento provocado pelas garras do alfa, que agora o encarava com raiva, rodeado dos outros quatro homens: Nicholas Elia, Rob Benedict, Fredric Lehne e Kurt Fuller.

Quatro vidas. Quatro amaldiçoados. Quatro licantropos. Misha era o quinto, e Jeff, o sexto. Faltava apenas um para completar o ciclo. Nicholas era o mais jovem, e, definitivamente, o mais faminto; ao mesmo tempo em que se tornara absurdamente alto para alguém de apenas dezessete anos. Jeff não era o mais velho — não de idade, pelo menos —, mas era o líder, considerado "o cabeça" do grupo. E nenhum deles ali se importava que ele mandasse, até porque era quem conseguia o alimento.

Jeffrey Padalecki era a fonte de tudo; das mortes, dos lobisomens.

Collins odiava a si mesmo por manter silêncio a respeito de algo assim. Porém, que escolha ele tinha? Contando, não era apenas ele quem sairia prejudicado; se não fosse tachado de louco, certamente seria morto. E todos aqueles homens, o garoto Elia, todos eles tinham uma vida. Talvez mulheres, ou namoradas. Todos eles tinham planos para o futuro, sonhos. O próprio Misha os tinha. Mas prender-se àquela obrigação, carregar aquele fardo era algo que desgastava... Estava cansado de se esconder. Estava cansado de _matar_. E tentava não pensar, a cada vez que a lua cheia se aproximava, nas vidas que se perderiam.

Mas, agora, o moreno não estava disposto a se curvar, não estava disposto a ceder. Já o fizera uma vez, já permitira que Jeff levasse Chad. E, se perdesse Jensen, sua vida não mais teria sentido. Não teria sentido acordar cedo e ver os feixes de luz infiltrando-se pela janela, iluminando o quarto. Não teria sentido desejar proximidade, ou calor, ao lado de qualquer outra pessoa. Não haveria nenhuma razão para continuar seguindo em frente, nenhuma razão para não permitir que aquela fera escondida sob sua pele escapasse.

Jeff _jamais_ poria mais _um único dedo_ em Jensen, nem que para isso Misha tivesse de matá-lo pessoalmente; e, quanto mais Collins pensava nisso, mais se dava conta do quão longe estava disposto a ir para mantê-lo seguro.

– Por quê? – Padalecki o encarou, parecendo genuinamente exausto. – Por que você fez isso, cara? Estava tudo indo _tão bem_... Estávamos todos _tão preparados_... Então você simplesmente _vem aqui e acaba com a porra dos anos que __**eu**__ gastei tentando manter nosso segredo longe __**deles**__!_

O moreno esperou que os gritos cessassem, para finalmente erguer os olhos e encarar o mais velho.

– E o que _você_ ia fazer, hã?! – seu tom era controlado, todavia expressavam raiva. – Ia matar seu irmão, Jeff?! Ia matar Jared também?! Ele é _sua família_, seu grande filho da mãe! Você... Você é doente!

Um brilho esquisito nos olhos do mais velho alertou Collins de que aquilo estava se tornando perigoso, mas manteve o queixo erguido e uma sobrancelha arqueada, num claro sinal de desafio. Padalecki emitiu um ruído estranho, semelhante a um rosnado, e chutou a primeira coisa que entrou em sua visão. A cadeira pareceu feita de vidro: estilhaçou-se em vários pedaços e lascas que voaram para todos os lados.

– Você entendeu_ errado_, Misha! – Jeff o fitou, parecendo desvairado. – Foi por causa do _Jared_ que você pôs tudo a perder?!

Durante meio segundo, o moreno teve tempo para pensar numa boa resposta para aquela pergunta, antes de assentir lentamente. Já estava ferrado mesmo. Mais uma mentira não faria mal a ninguém.

– Era só ter dito alguma coisa, seu idiota! – Padalecki fechou os olhos com força, as mãos trêmulas agarrando o próprio cabelo enquanto tremia; ele parecia prestes a ter um colapso. – Droga! Eu quase achei que tivesse feito isso por causa daquele _playboyzinho_ de merda!

Collins cerrou os punhos e se controlou para não xingá-lo mais. _Adoraria_ conseguir se soltar daquelas correntes, e aí Jeffrey veria quem era o playboyzinho daquela história. A única coisa que o impediu de continuar esfolando os pulsos para se livrar daquela prisão, foi a certeza de que isso poria em risco a vida de Ackles. Tentou parecer confuso — de fato, estava, apesar de não conseguir demonstrar em meio à avalanche de raiva pela forma como Padalecki se referia a Jensen—, embora acreditasse que estava apenas fazendo uma carranca irritada para o mais velho.

– Como assim? – indagou, e agradeceu aos céus que sua voz fosse genuinamente curiosa.

O mais velho se virou para encará-lo, o semblante sombrio.

– Jared estava seguro desde o começo, Misha. Você não precisava ter deixado Ackles fugir para alertá-lo a respeito de qualquer coisa, se é com isso que estava preocupado. – sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. – O Jay... Ele... Ele é meu irmãozinho. Eu jamais... Jamais conseguiria machucá-lo, nem se quisesse.

De repente, o moreno sentiu o estômago embrulhar, e precisou controlar a respiração, porque as coisas ao seu redor saíram de foco por alguns instantes. Já estava entendendo qual era o plano de Jeff, e isso não fez com que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor. Acreditava que, uma vez sabendo o que se passava pela cabeça daquele _louco_, poderia ajudar Jensen e Jared a escaparem daquela maldição.

Agora, era como se alguém houvesse acabado de acertar sua cabeça com um martelo.

Desejou, na noite anterior, não ter se lançado tão violentamente contra Jeff. Desejou não ter gritado para que Ackles corresse. Desejou ardentemente não ter visto o medo presente nos olhos verdes, não ter se atarracado com Padalecki numa briga de mordidas, socos e chutes para mantê-lo longe do homem que era _seu_, de todas as formas, de todas as maneiras. Porque, de repente, não era mais pele contra pele, não era mais algo _natural_.

A lua cheia estava erguida, e ambos, transformados. E Collins se sentia tão insignificante, tão errado, tão absolutamente desesperado! Quando as garras de Jeff atingiram seu focinho, ficou momentaneamente desnorteado pela dor, pela sensação de queimação, pelo sangue que escorreu. A única coisa que o fez agir, que fez com que seu cérebro voltasse a funcionar como deveria, foi um grito.

Um _único_ grito. De Jensen.

No momento em que tomou controle das próprias ações — pôde sentir o sangue fervendo, a força que provinha da luz lunar que agora iluminava o aposento semi-destruído — e se lançou novamente contra Padalecki, houve uma sintonia um tanto quanto estranha entre o _lobo_ e o _homem_. Ele não precisou dizer nada — e nem poderia, estando na forma animal —, mas Jensen entendeu. Num surto de adrenalina, medo e tensão, o loiro virou as costas, e correu para longe daquela casa, correu para longe daquela briga animalesca. Correu para longe do perigo, correu para longe dali.

Provavelmente estava seguro naquele momento. Provavelmente encontrara um local no qual pudesse ficar a salvo, até que Misha pudesse encontrá-lo e eles pudessem ir embora. Porque ele viu, além do medo, algo mais naquele olhar que recebeu antes de o namorado partir. Jensen não o deixaria, independentemente _do que_ fosse, independentemente de _quem_ fosse. Aquilo era _absurdo_. Collins nem mesmo sabia se sobreviveria à fúria do alfa, que dirá escapar e conseguir manter o loiro longe de apuros. Ainda que não pudesse negar que aquele amor desmedido representado em um único gesto tivesse feito com que seu coração — metade animal, metade humano — batesse mais forte, o moreno ainda se sentia desesperadamente culpado.

Porque, agora, Ackles sabia o segredo, e seria punido por isso.

– Eu iria transformá-lo. – Jeff sussurrou baixinho, mantendo os olhos cravados no chão, como uma criança que é pega fazendo algo de errado e sabe que será punida por isso. – Transformaria Jared... E Jensen seria sua primeira refeição.

A única vantagem, era que sabia o que deveria dizer, sabia o que deveria fazer para ganhar a confiança de Padalecki novamente, e dar a entender que o loiro não passara de apenas uma noite de diversão. Ainda assim, era _perigoso_... E alguém pagaria pelo _seu_ erro. Alguém seria sacrificado. E alguém se tornaria um monstro lupino de quatro patas e focinho escuro, com sede de sangue.

A única pessoa na qual sua mente atormentada — ainda estarrecida pelo reles pensamento de que Ackles poderia estar morto àquela altura — conseguia pensar naquele momento era Jared. O _inocente e __**ainda**__ humano_ Jared Tristan! O sacrifício era o primeiro que entrasse em sua vista. Droga. Eles estavam_ ferrados_...

Misha queria se matar por ter sido tão idiota.

**RESPOSTAS:**

**Anarco Girl:** Olá!

Bem, fico feliz por estar gostando da história, flor. Eu tenho um fetiche por tudo o que é sobrenatural, por tudo o que precisa de uma explicação não necessariamente lógica para existir. Mas, para ser sincera? É mais um teste, uma tentativa de escrever algo decente! Sinto-me muito bem ao saber que consegui alcançar meu objetivo [risos]

Estava todo mundo tão apreensivo com o Jensen, a Danneel e o Jared, irritado com o Jeff, que quase esqueceram do Misha! [gargalhadas] Mas eu não sou tão má, não. Ou, pelo menos, _acho_ que não. Cabe a vocês decretar ;)

Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar.

**- x -**

**Medecris:** Pois é! Parece que não foi todo mundo que ficou nesse estado meio "caótico" quando Collins deu as caras por ali [risos] Sou romântica, Medecris. Talvez seja esse um dos fatores que mais me influencia a escrever, porque, apesar de todas as dificuldades que os personagens precisam enfrentar, no final, o amor acaba superando. (Momento filosófico [gargalhadas]) Então, mesmo quando parece _impossível_... Vai dar certo. Pelo menos, com relação aos principais ;)

Tantas perguntas que fica até difícil não soltar nenhum spoiler por aqui! Kkkkkkk' Mas acho que suas perguntas foram respondidas nesse capítulo. Caso não, estou aqui para responder dúvidas!

[gargalhadas] Se você lembrar bem da lenda sobre os lobisomens, vai notar que não é tudo que está perdido, honey! É só vasculhar bem fundo, lá no começo de tudo... [fecha boca com esparadrapo] Não poderei dizer mais nada sem revelar o fim da história! [risos]

Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar.


	21. Ascendere

Creio que estou com um pouco de medo de concluir essa história; não por não conseguir (Eu até consigo), e sim porque não gosto nem um pouco de despedidas. É meio que como aquela frase de efeito "_Seja grande ou pequeno, tudo que você faz tem consequências_"... Apesar de não ser a primeira, ela foi muito importante em meu desenvolvimento como ficwriter. Mudaria algumas coisas, após finalmente terminá-la? É claro que sim. Mas não acho que seja justo com quem me acompanhou e incentivou durante todo esse tempo. Então, ela permanecerá assim, com todos os erros, com todos os detalhes que poderiam ser melhorados, e vamos ver no que isso vai dar :)

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!

**Capítulo XXI — Ascendere — Se elevar**

Convencê-los de que confundira as coisas não foi uma tarefa tão fácil quanto parecia. Jeff, em particular, não parecia nem um pouco disposto a deixá-lo sair. Porém, também não foi uma batalha tão árdua. Após algumas horas de falsos argumentos e fabulosas mentiras, as correntes de prata finalmente foram afrouxadas e ele se viu livre. Seus instintos mais primitivos ordenavam que deveria correr para Jensen, somente para ter a certeza de que tudo estava bem, mas precisou parar, esfregar os pulsos e agir naturalmente. Precisou forçar o riso pelas piadas de mau gosto, pelas gracinhas a respeito de ter soado genuinamente apaixonado quando estava ao lado de Ackles. E fingiu que não havia nada de errado — porque a vida de Jensen dependia disso —, enquanto concordava com cada afirmação absurda que escapava dos lábios dos homens ali presentes.

Pelo menos até o momento em que lhe deixaram a sós com Padalecki. Pelo menos até sentir-se ser abraçado, e ficar automaticamente tenso. Graças a Deus, o outro não pareceu notar.

– Achei que tivesse te perdido para o humano. – Jeff sussurrou; se não o conhecesse bem demais para tal, Collins diria que parecia realmente angustiado. – Eu teria de matar Jensen de qualquer forma, mas, mesmo assim...

Meio relutante, retribuiu o abraço, ainda que desejasse verdadeiramente poder escapar daquilo.

– _Nada_ vai ser forte o suficiente para nos afastar. – afirmou, e tinha na voz uma convicção que, naquele momento, lhe parecia oportuna. – Somos uma tribo. Somos irmãos.

_Ainda que você seja um filho da puta que tentou matar meu namorado. Ainda que você seja doentio, possessivo e, às vezes, assustador. Ainda que esteja planejando acabar com todos os sonhos do seu irmão, para transformá-lo num monstro apenas por não querer se afastar daqueles que ama, pensando apenas em si mesmo. Nós somos família, Jeff, mesmo que eu esteja com medo do que você pode fazer._

Fechou os olhos com força. Era verdade, de certa forma. Mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, o que lhe restava de esperança ainda era forte o suficiente para que acreditasse na possibilidade de o mais velho ser... **Salvo** de toda aquela merda. Foi a primeira vez, em todos aqueles anos, que Misha se permitiu fazer um juramento, tendo a certeza de que não tentaria cumpri-lo.

– Eu prometo.

Porque aquelas duas palavras eram as únicas coisas que o impediam de voltar para os braços do homem que amava. E Collins iria repeti-las como um mantra, mataria quem fosse preciso, para estar novamente ao lado dele. Havia um lado seu que _desejava ardentemente_ que aquilo fosse real. O outro, gritava desesperadamente que ele deveria estar fugindo dali para proteger o namorado, e não perdendo o tempo com o cara que destruiu sua vida.

Sentia-se perigosamente tentado a atender ao segundo.

**[...]**

– Jen. – Danneel chamou baixinho pelo amigo, afagando carinhosamente suas omoplatas, tentando lhe passar alguma segurança. – Tá tudo bem. Eles não vão te machucar. Nenhum deles. Não podem.

As palavras não pareciam surtir tanto efeito quanto a carícia, mas, ainda assim, a ruiva insistiu em manter o tom terno, sob o olhar atento de Jared, que parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos. Harris não sabia ao certo como lidar com aquela situação. Ficara tão aflita, criando possibilidades e mais possibilidades para ajudar o amigo a fugir daquele lugar, que acabou não pensando em _absolutamente nada_. No geral, ela até tinha alguns recursos para o caso de precisarem urgentemente de algo, mas sua atitude tola ao apenas adentrar na floresta à procura do rapaz... Bem, dizia muito sobre o tipo de pessoa que ela era.

– Jensen.

Padalecki, já perdendo a paciência, depositou uma mão no ombro do loiro. Ao contrário do que Danneel imaginava, não recuou, ou ignorou. Ele ergueu os olhos, num gesto estranhamente tímido, e encarou o mais alto. Suas mãos, outrora simplesmente caídas ao lado do corpo, buscaram as da amiga em busca de algum tipo de conforto, e a ruiva prontamente certificou-se de apertá-las entre as suas.

– O que aconteceu? – o moreno sentiu como se um tijolo estivesse se alojando em sua garganta. – O Jeff... Ele e o Mi...

Ackles estremeceu, abraçando Harris como se sua vida dependesse disso, e Jared fechou os olhos. Por um minuto, o que prevaleceu entre os jovens, foi o silêncio completo e a tensão que se esgueirava de um para outro e fazia parecer que o mundo estava sobre seus ombros. Então, Jensen engoliu em seco, respondendo num tom falho:

– Seu irmão... – e, ao fitá-lo, os olhos verdes demonstravam tamanho desespero e confusão, que o mais alto não podia sequer cogitar a possibilidade de o loiro estar mentindo. – É um deles.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

– Você está brincando. – Thomas olhou para Christian, a incredulidade presente em suas feições.

Quando o rapaz começara seu relato, Welling realmente acreditava em cada palavra que dizia. Porém, de acordo com o avanço da história, cada vez mais cabeluda, o mais velho começara a acreditar que estava lidando com um estudante perturbado que começara a enlouquecer. Seus olhos azuis nos dele, julgando-o, exigiam a verdade. Mas — talvez fosse isso que o assustava — em momento algum, Kane dera sinais de que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira sem graça.

– Não. – ele sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, e havia uma pontada de desespero em sua voz. – Tudo o que eu sei é que... Eles estão lá. Correndo perigo.

Tom passou as mãos pelo próprio cabelo, bagunçando os fios escuros, suspirando de maneira um tanto nervosa. Em todos os seus trinta e poucos anos, jamais precisara lidar com algo semelhante. Adolescentes histéricos e/ou perturbados? Bem, sim. Praticamente todo mundo tinha de lidar com eles, em algum momento. Mas situações como aquela, onde _acreditar ou não_ podia decidir que rumo a vida de ao menos três deles tomaria? Era um pouco assustador.

Christian mordeu a parte interna da bochecha ao encará-lo diretamente, e era nítido o desconforto que sentia ao fazê-lo.

– E não estão sozinhos.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-X**

Misha sempre soube que não seria fácil, escapar das garras de Jeff. E, de certa forma, sempre teve a impressão de que isso poderia ser o que desencadearia a série de problemas que o levaria a decidir que fim teria. Porque fugir **não era uma opção**, e, até pouco tempo atrás, ele não conseguia conceber a ideia de precisar matar alguém para conseguir sua almejada liberdade.

Então, conheceu Chad. Os dias ao lado dele se tornaram assustadoramente fáceis de serem vividos, sem esforço algum por parte do Collins. Murray tornava tudo mais vívido, mais colorido. Estar com ele era como mergulhar no mais profundo oceano, e perceber que não havia apenas escuridão e morte. Era como se dar conta, finalmente, que mesmo o local mais sombrio podia se tornar a proteção, o lar. Que, mesmo em meio às trevas, podia existir _**vida**_.

Jeff Padalecki não o obrigara a se livrar do rapaz que o fez enxergar aquilo. Então, de certa forma, Misha era tão mentiroso quanto ele. Mas seu maior alento era ter a certeza de que, independentemente de todas as falhas, de todos os erros, Jensen o amava. Ele dissera, com todas as letras. Ele tivera a chance de ver o tipo de monstro que o moreno se tornava durante a lua cheia.

E mesmo assim o escolheu. Dentre tantos outros, melhores, Ackles deixara bem claro que era com _Misha_ que iria ficar, pelo tempo de vida que lhes restasse. Collins jamais poderia explicar em palavras ou gestos o que aquilo havia significado. Jamais poderia dizer que não entendia o medo presente nos olhos verdes, daquele que insistia em amá-lo incondicionalmente.

Mas Jensen precisaria se elevar. Precisaria se tornar um _deles_, porque a noite era uma criança, e em breve os convidaria para brincar. Porém, enquanto se embrenhava na mata com o coração batendo desenfreado no peito — com o objetivo de encontrar o namorado, o melhor amigo, e, talvez, Lauren, para livrá-los de toda aquela merda —, Collins tentava não se preocupar com isso.

Apenas um pensamento _coerente_ ocupava sua mente: encontraria um jeito de acabar com aquela maldição, nem que precisasse morrer para tal.

_Mais tarde._

**RESPOSTAS:**

**Medecris:** E demorei mais 4 meses para chegar com o capítulo 21, olha o desastre! [risos]

Sim. O tempo todo, ele sabia. Pelo Jensen, Misha se mostrou disposto a enfrentar _o que ele é_, _o que ele faz_, e o que mais viesse. Pelo Chad, ele não foi tão, digamos assim, "forte". Se foi por falta de amor, por não saber o que fazer, ou apenas covardia, isso eu já não saberia dizer a você.

Espero não decepcioná-la com o rumo que tudo está tomando! ^^

Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar.

**Dels:** Ah, eu sempre volto. Independentemente do tempo que demore. Dia 19/04 foi o aniversário de 1 ano da fanfic; tendo em vista que as demais histórias que eu escrevia, costumavam demorar muito mais tempo para serem concluídas, acredito que "ainda estou no lucro". [risos]

De qualquer forma, teremos, sim, um final feliz. Não florido, porque isso não faz muito o meu estilo, mas feliz.

Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar.


End file.
